


Property

by asamandra



Series: Indentured [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Clint has a child, Coulson OoC, Deaf Clint, Experimental therapy, Humiliation, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Non-Consensual Spanking, Phil is not a nice person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shield owns Clint, slave!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 60
Words: 73,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some agents don't work for SHIELD because they want to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Phil got out of his car a broad guy waited for him beside the door of the warehouse in the docks. He was taller than Phil and looked down at him but when he just raised his brow the man stepped aside and opened the door for him.

“Mr. Thorbenson is awaiting you, Mr. Smith,” the man said and Phil nodded. He went into the small corridor and wondered how the goon behind him could maneuver in this cramped space but somehow he managed it. He followed him to the office, apparently to make sure that he didn't go somewhere Thorbenson didn't want him. But Phil knew exactly what they did here. His front may be a fish-dealer and fish-manufacturer but that was not his main business. Tronde Thorbenson liaised all kind of _specialists_. Assassins, forger, bomb planter, arsonists, muscles, thieves... whatever one needed, Thorbenson could contact the right person. 

Thorbenson's goon opened the door to the office and Phil saw a huge blond man sitting behind his desk, smoking one of his stinking cigars and talking to someone at the phone.

“Mr. Smith, long time no see. And I can't say that I regret that,” Thorbenson said when he had finished his call and grinned broadly at Phil. 

“Thorbenson,” Phil nodded, sat down and crossed his legs. He placed his hands on his thigh and looked at the man in front of him.

“Okay, Smith. I know this isn't a courtesy visit. What do you want?” The other man leaned back in his chair and placed one foot at his dirty, cluttered desk. He shoved his cigar from corner of his mouth to the other and placed his hands on the bulge of his stomach. 

“You know what I want.” Phil cocked his head and gave him one of his bland smiles. 

“The archer?” Thorbenson asked and Phil nodded.

“The archer.” Phil confirmed and smiled again when he saw the other man scratch his shaggy beard.

“You can't have him.” He said and shoved the cigar back to the other corner of his mouth. “He's too good to give him up.” 

“That's the problem, Thorbenson. He's too good and that's why he appeared on our radar. And now my boss wants him and it's my job to get him. We can do it the easy way, you give him to me and can continue with your _business_ or we do it the hard way and I have to bust your little party. Either way, the result is the same. I'll get the archer.” 

“You can't do that. Come on, John. How long are we doing business together? Nearly ten years now. And...”

“It's not my decision this time. My boss says 'bring me the archer' and that's that. Like I've said, I'll get him either way but because of our... long term business relationship... I'll give you the choice.”

Thorbenson looked pained at Phil and seemed to deliberate how serious he really was. And Phil changed his expression a tiny fraction to show him that he was deadly serious. Thorbenson finally nodded.

“Okay. But he's not in the country at the moment. I'll contact him and when he's back you get him.” 

“I appreciate that. Do you think I can have him in a week?” Phil asked and cocked his head and Thorbenson turned to a small journal, flipped through a few pages and then nodded. 

“Yeah, should be possible.” Thorbenson grumbled and threw his journal back onto the desk. Phil sighed and rose, straightened his tie and turned to the door. He already had the handle in his hand when he turned back.

“Oh, and Thorbenson, don't try to screw me. I would hate to lock you up.” Phil smiled and left the office. Thorbenson's goon still waited beside the door and he followed him back out to his car. He got in but before he started the engine he took his cellphone and dialed a number.

“Director Fury, we'll get him.”


	2. Chapter 2

One of the main reasons why Clint loved to fly with regular airlines was that the probability that one of the other passengers had a gun was nearly zero. And thanks to the fake papers Thorbenson had provided him with he _could_ fly with regular airlines. So he just leaned back in his seat, closed his eyes and took a nap. 

He didn't bring his bow when he had an assignment out of the country, he usually bought the weapons he needed right there and destroyed them afterwards. That way he usually didn't get any problems at the gate. 

Outside of the airport he found a taxi to drive him to his motorcycle that was parked not too far away and when he had paid the man he drove to his apartment. It wasn't anything special, just a bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen, but it was his and he liked it. 

When he entered it he found a call at the answering machine. A friendly female voice told him that his ordered fish has arrived. That was Thorbenson's way to tell him that he should call him. Clint rolled his eyes. He always called him when he came back from his assignments, no need to remind him, but he grabbed the prepaid cellphone he had in one of the drawers and dialed. 

It was Svenson who took the call and he told him that Tronde had another assignment. With a sigh he looked at his bed – he still was tired after sitting more than sixty hours on a roof and waiting for his mark who was fucking late – but then he was curious and so he decided to get it over with, took his keys and his knifes and left the apartment.

 

 

Clint waited in the dark outside of the small building and scanned the area but no one seemed to be here. Carefully he slid down from the roof and went to the backdoor. Tronde usually deposited a folder with everything he needed for the new assignment and half of the money in a small box, hidden behind a fake wall in the basement. Clint had build in the hole long time ago when he had lived here with one of his foster families. Nowadays only junkies and homeless used the building but so far no one had found his fake wall. 

He had told Thorbenson that, whenever he had an assignment, he should deposit the stuff here and he would get it and then call him if he would take the job. It was too risky to show up too often at his shop or at least, Clint didn't want to get linked to it, just in case cops, feds or worse would find out about it. 

It was quiet in the building, well, mostly. He could hear someone snore and when he went to the door that led to the basement he saw the rat-guy. Clint had heard the others call him rat-guy because he used to catch rats and apparently he ate them. Now he lay in the corridor opposite the door. 

Before he went down to the basement Clint opened his wallet, took twenty dollars and as careful as possible he put the bill into rat-guy's jacket pocket. Since he lived on the streets for some months he knew how hard this life was and now he could afford it to give the poor soul some money. 

As quiet as possible – he didn't want to wake up rat-guy – he sneaked down the stairs, went to the fake wall and opened it. The box was in its spot but when he looked in it, it was empty. 

“What the...” he managed but then he heard someone at the stairs. He grabbed his knife and whirled around only to find Thorbenson.

“Why are you here?” Clint hissed.

“I needed to meet you in person,” he said and shrugged. Clint could see Svenson and another guy at the top of the stairs. 

“Okay, what do you want?” He folded his hands in front of his chest but he didn't put his knife away. He worked for Tronde but that didn't mean that he trusted him. And he was right. The moment he sensed a movement from the other guy beside Svenson Clint dodged out of the way but he felt something graze his leg nevertheless. It hurt and he cursed and tried to get out if Tronde's range but the man followed him and Clint's leg gave in. That was strange. When Tronde came closer he wanted to attack him with his knife only to discover that his arms were too heavy to lift them and he let the knife fall down to the floor. Panic hit him and Clint wanted to crawl away. But he couldn't move.

“Wha...” he said and stared at Thorbenson with all the hate he still managed.

“I'm sorry, but you came to attention to the wrong people.” He could hear Tronde speaking but it sounded as if he swam in cotton wool and then the lights went out.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mr. Smith, your archer,” Thorbenson smirked when he grabbed the unconscious young man's hair and lifted his head so Phil could take a closer look at him. He switched on his flashlight and went down into the ill-lit basement. 

“You've gotta be kidding!” Phil blurted out when he saw the young man in front of Thorbenson. He was pretty, he had to admit, and he felt a interested twitch in his pants.

“Yes, I know what you mean. But he's older than he looks.” Phil raised his brow and handed Thorbenson a pair of handcuffs, a gag and a blindfold.

“Tie him up and get him out to my car.” Thorbenson waved at the other guy, still waiting at the stairs and Phil looked around in the basement. To use this fake wall as dead drop was a good idea and he wondered who had build it. It was there for quite some time, Phil could see that, but how did the boy... the assassin!... know about it? 

He could hear Thorbenson and the other man grunt behind him when they carried the man – he still didn't know his name – out of the building and Phil followed them. He would send an agent to search the basement thoroughly. 

“Here,” Thorbenson said and handed Phil two small items he recognized as hearing aids. “Found them when I tied him up, guess you don't want him to lose them. I've never realized that he's hard of hearing but well, apparently those things work well.” Phil put the devices into the pocket of his jacket and opened the trunk of his car. Thorbenson and the other guy lifted the boy in and Phil closed it. 

“It was a pleasure to do business with you, Mr. Thorbenson,” Phil said and smiled when he saw the sour expression on the other man's face. 

“Yeah, well... it was my pleasure,” Thorbenson replied, the sarcasm dripping with each word. 

Phil waited till Thorbenson and the other guy were gone before he looked at his watch. He would drive with him to the safe house and call Fury for a jet to bring him to HQ and that would leave him enough time to play a bit with the assassin. With a smile on his lips he opened the door, climbed behind the wheel and started the engine.

 

 

When Clint woke he realized a few things. First, Thorbenson had lured him in a trap, second, he was tied to a bed or a cot spreadeagled and the ties were solid, third, he could feel the air on his skin which meant that whoever had him had stripped him, fourth, his head hurt like a motherfucker but the worst of all was, that he couldn't see and couldn't hear anything so he was blindfolded and his captor had removed his hearing aids. He felt his pulse speed up. He swallowed around the gag in his mouth and tried to calm down. 

But when he felt a warm hand on his chest he flinched violently. He had only two senses left at the moment, touch and smell, and both weren't really helpful. The man – it wasn't a woman's hand on his body – didn't smell and his hands were bound to the headboard so he couldn't use them. 

He felt the hand again, this time on his stomach and when he finally felt the bed dip he knew what would follow. He struggled. But the man was stronger and he unstrapped Clint's left leg and moved it up, tied it to the headboard and that was really uncomfortable. And the new position left him open and vulnerable and he felt his pulse speed up even more. Panic set in and he struggled again.

Clint screamed insults he couldn't hear into his gag when he felt the man's hands on his ass and his genitals. He still struggled but that didn't stop the guy. He just held him down and penetrated him, first with one and then with two fingers. It wasn't the first time a man did that but usually it was a little bit more consensual. But this guy was brutal, after smearing just a tiny bit of lube into his hole he shoved his dick in and that hurt. Clint threw his head back into the mattress and fought and struggled but he only chafed his wrists bloody and the man took him nevertheless. It felt as if it went on forever and it hurt. The guy started to touch his dick and his balls, tried to get him hard but it hurt too much and he finally just held Clint in position till he was done. Clint could feel his seed spurt into his body. That bastard didn't bother to use a condom, holy mother of god!

When the guy was done he withdrew and left the bed but Clint flinched again when about a minute later something cold and wet touched his ass. It felt like a towel. The man untied his left leg and tied it back to the footboard. And then nothing happened for a long while. Clint had no idea if the man was still around since he couldn't see or hear. All he knew was that his backside hurt like hell and he had no idea who the guy was and why he had raped him.

But after a while he felt a hand on his right ear and then on his left. The guy put back his hearing aids before he removed the blindfold. Carefully Clint opened his eyes and saw a middle-aged man in a suit with a bland expression on his face sitting on a chair beside the bed. 

“Can you hear me?” he asked and Clint nodded. “Mr. Barton, my name is Agent Phil Coulson and you are now the property of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division.”


	4. Chapter 4

Phil looked at the young man for a long time after he had carried him into one of the two bedrooms. He had opened the cuffs, removed his jacket and shirt and then taken his fingerprints before he had tied his hands to the headboard. He scanned them and sent them to SHIELD. They had resources other agencies could dream of and they sure as hell would find out anything they needed about the boy. 

Phil sat down at the bed beside the unconscious assassin and let his hand wander over his smooth skin, over some scars, he teased his nipples and saw them harden. Oh yes, he would play with the new one. Again he looked at his watch. He had three hours before the quinjet would arrive and he intended to use this time. 

He opened his prisoner's pants and removed it together with the boxers he wore and then he tied his feet to the corners of the footboard. Phil took his soft cock in his hand and started to jack it off till he got hard, he took his balls, rolled them, squeezed them and then his finger moved between his buttocks. With a smirk on his lips he stopped himself. Soon.

When his laptop beeped he looked up and found a message from Agent Hill. They had researched the fingerprints and apparently the assassins name is Clinton Francis Barton, twenty years old ex-carnie. They called him “The amazing Hawkeye” during his time with a circus. His parents are dead and he only has an older brother who currently was in jail. But then he read something that made him smile. That was, what he had searched for. Fifteen months ago Clinton Francis Barton became father of a daughter. Her name was Kate, her mother was Lauren Bishop, living in San Francisco with her parents.

Phil took his phone and dialed. 

“Yes,” he heard Maria Hill's voice. 

“Maria, Phil here. I need Barton's daughter.” 

“Are you sure?” Hill asked after a while.

“Yes, I am sure. If we want the archer to do what we want we need something to convince him and when I look at the scars he has I'm pretty sure that torture won't work with this one.” 

“Fine. What about the mother?” 

“I don't care. You decide. All I want is the child.” 

“Sure, I'll send someone.” Hill quit the call and Phil was pretty sure that she wasn't overly excited about it but after all it was Phil's job to get the acquisitions to work and not hers. And he would use whatever advantage he could get. 

With a sigh he opened his first aid kit, took the antidote for the tranquilizer he had used on the young man and gave him a shot. It wouldn't take too long till he was awake and Phil went to the bathroom to take a shower. 

When he was back he saw the young man awake and struggling against his restraints. Phil stayed in the door frame, only a towel around his hips and watched him. He was beautiful. His face was covered by the blindfold and the gag but he still could see his pretty lips around the gag, he saw his chest heaving too fast and his body move on the sheets. The guy was lean but well muscled, he was tanned all over and Phil had to smirk at that fact and he was a fighter. Phil had acquired other people like him and all of them had given up by now but he still tried to get out of his chains. Oh yes, Phil would enjoy to take him, this was exactly his type and when he removed his towel he found his cock rock hard and leaking precum.

“Hey,” he said loudly but the young man didn't give a hint that he had heard him. So he wasn't just hard of hearing. That was something medical had to check but as long as he could do his job Phil didn't mind. Right now it was pretty handy. It left him even more vulnerable than the others before him. Sensory deprivation wasn't fun, Phil knew that. 

He went over to the bed and laid his hand on his chest and the prisoner flinched. Phil's mouth got dry. God, he would so enjoy to break him. He touched his stomach but this time he could control his reactions better than before. Phil climbed onto the bed between his legs and he struggled even more. Carefully Phil unstrapped his left leg and bend it upwards to tie it to the headboard. He's flexible, he thought when it was secured and left his privates open and ready for use. He touched him again, his ass, his cock, his balls and he screamed something into his gag. Phil couldn't understand it and he didn't care. He took the bottle with lube, wetted his fingers and then he entered his body, first with one, then with two fingers, he scissored him a bit but this was punishment, at least for the boy. He used a tiny amount of lube because he wasn't interested to hurt himself and then he shoved his hard dick into his channel. The boy fought and god was that hot! Phil nearly came just from watching him fight against him and he had to concentrate and think on something really unerotic to not cum immediately. Phil took his cock and started to jack him but he didn't want him to cum, he fondled his balls, squeezed them and fucked him as hard as he could manage and according to the sounds the boy made it was painful. When he came he just shot his load in his body and waited a few seconds before he removed his dick. 

He took the still damp towel he had had around his hips not long ago and cleaned his sperm away before he tied his foot back to the footboard. With a satisfied smile on his lips Phil went back to the bathroom and cleaned himself, dressed and went back to his laptop to read the rest of Barton's file. 

A few times he looked over at the bound man and saw him struggle with tears and his restraints. Phil smiled. When he was done with the file he looked at his watch. The quinjet would arrive in twenty minutes. He took the younger man's hearing aids and when he touched his ears he flinched again. When he had them in he removed the blindfold and waited till he had opened his eyes. _God, this kid has beautiful eyes_ , Phil thought and leaned back in his chair till he looked at him.

“Can you hear me?” Phil asked and he saw that the boy wanted to refuse to answer but then he nodded. “Mr. Barton, my name is Agent Phil Coulson and you are now the property of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division.”


	5. Chapter 5

Eight days after they had captured him he saw the guy in the suit again. Two guards came in his cell and cuffed his hands. He could take them out, he knew that, but then someone would lock the door and flood the room with gas that knocked him out. 

The day after his arrival, wherever he was right now, two guards came into his cell to cuff him and he had fought and then he had heard the gas and found himself later with a nasty headache, naked, on his stomach and bound with medical restraints to an examination table in a doctor's office. And a man in a white coat did something on his back and that hurt. He had no idea what it was but he could feel the man's hands on him. He had refused to give them the satisfaction to know how unpleasant their treatment was but he was sure that they knew. 

“Do you know how much of your hearing is left, Clint?” the doctor had asked and when Clint had refused to answer he had slapped his ass with his hand. Clint was pretty sure that the pervert had enjoyed it. “I've asked you a question,” he said and slapped his ass again. 

“Twenty percent,” he had finally pressed through his teeth and the man had taken one of the hearing aids and had done something with it he couldn't see. 

“You will get new hearing aids within two weeks,” the man said and Clint glared at him.

“Why? What's wrong with mine?” 

“First of all, they are not yours anymore because you don't own anything. You are property and property doesn't own property, understood? And then, those hearing aids are outdated. You will get implants.” 

“What? No! I don't want implants! You can't...” 

“It doesn't matter what you want,” the man had said and Clint felt numb again. Those guys really thought he was their property now. 

That had been days ago and since then he had to do all kinds of tests and examinations. And now two of his guards stood in front of his cell again with handcuffs in their hands and Clint just turned around and placed his hands at the small of his back. He didn't want to get knocked out again. 

They led him through a corridor to an elevator and from there to another room. He had to sit at a chair that was bolted to the floor and they tied his hands to the sides of the chair, his feet to its legs and they closed a strap around his middle that held him in position. And then the man in the suit came in. 

He shoved the table that stood at the wall in front of Clint and placed a few sheets of paper on it before he took a chair and sat down opposite of him.

“I want you to read this and then you will sign it,” he said and Clint swallowed. He wouldn't admit it but this guy freaked him out. He still felt his hands on him and to be alone with him in this room, tied and helpless, made it even worse. But when the guy, Coulson he had said was his name if he remembered correctly, just raised his brow Clint looked at the papers and started to read. 

“You've got to be fucking kidding me!” He couldn't hold back when he was done and he looked up at Coulson. “You expect me to sign this? Do I look like I'm retarded?” 

“No. Our tests showed that your intelligence is over-average even if you dropped out of school after 8th grade, your eyesight is remarkable and your eye-hand coordination is perfect.” 

“And why do you think I'm going to sign a contract about indentured slavery then? I mean, this contract is... is a joke! I would sell myself without getting anything out of it. It's just... it's a joke! You really can't expect me to sign this!” Clint spat and if his hand weren't tied to the chair he would've teared the papers and thrown them at Coulson.

“Yes, I've thought that you would say that. And that's why I have here something to convince you.” He went over to the door and opened it and another man came in. He was smaller than Coulson, he was bald and wore glasses and Clint paled when he saw what he had in his arms.

“Kate!” he breathed and stared disbelievingly at the two men and his daughter. “What...” 

“Unfortunately her mother had an accident and her grandparents are... well... not interested in raising her. So that means orphanage and the foster system and you, Clint, knows what that means. You've been in the system.” 

“Lauren? What have you done! What have you done!” He yelled and struggled against the cuffs that held him. “You bastards! You sick fuckers! What have you done!” He felt tears in his eyes. Lauren was dead and Kate...

“On the other hand, Clint, if you sign this contract Kate here will get nice foster parents to raise her, she will grow up and go to school and will have everything a _normal_ child will have. And if you behave we will allow you to meet her once a month. It's in your hands, Clint.” Coulson looked at him and Clint wished he could strangle him. He hated that bland expression already and he glared at him furiously. But when the other man shrugged and wanted to carry Kate away he finally gave in.

“Wait!” he said and the man with Kate turned around. “Can I... can I hold her?” he asked and Coulson came around and undid the cuffs and the other man handed him his daughter. 

“I'm sorry,” he murmured when he had the small girl in his arms and she smiled at him. She didn't understand that her mother was dead and that she was going to live with strangers. Clint stroked her cheek and kissed her. “I love you, Kate,” he said when the bald guy took her away and Clint held her hand till she was out of reach. He once again closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he looked at Coulson. 

“Give me a pen.”


	6. Chapter 6

Phil watched Barton while he read the contract and he could see the anger rise in him. But he knew that he had the perfect motivation for him to sign it. Jasper waited outside of the room with Barton's child on his arms and when the boy angrily refused to sign it he rose and let Jasper in. And Phil knew that he had won. His shoulder's slumped down in defeat when he saw the small girl.

And then he yelled at them when he had told him that his ex-girlfriend was dead. She wasn't but he didn't need to know that. It would be just another missed child case that never get solved. 

Phil almost felt sorry for the young man when he saw him with his daughter on his arms. Almost. But then he had to repress a smile when Barton looked at him with all the hate he could manage and asked him for a pen. 

Phil saw that his hand trembled when he signed the contract. He knew what it meant, he knew that he had just sold himself to slavery, well, indentured slavery. But this contract ends with his death and so... technically slavery. 

“Thank you for you cooperation, Mr. Barton.” Phil rose and took a small case out of his jacket pocket, placed it on the table between them and opened it and he saw the young man pale when he realized what it was.

“You don't...” he started and looked at Phil but when he raised his brow the boy shut his mouth and hung his head. Phil took the collar and went behind him, he saw him tense and he felt his cock harden when he put the thin leather strap around the young man's neck, buckled and locked it. 

“As long as you are in training you will wear this so that your instructors know that you're indentured. Officially I'm your handler, that means I'm responsible for you. If there's something you need you will ask me, if there are problems you will report to me, if you misbehave I will punish you. Do you understand that?” 

“Yes,” he pressed through his teeth and Phil shook his head.

“That's yes, sir from now on.” 

“Yes... sir.” 

“I will show you to your new quarter,” Phil said and undid the restraints that held him. “Your training will start when you've recovered from your surgery. Oh, and that tattoo on your arm will be removed as well.” 

“What? Why?” His head snapped up and he stared at Phil. And then he added, “Sir,” reluctantly.

“In this kind of work we want you to do it's not advisable to have any recognizable marks. Come on, follow me.” 

Phil could see the barely restrained anger when the young man rose but he just placed a hand on the small of his back. “I will enjoy to work with you, _Agent_ Barton.” Together they left the room and Phil led him through the corridors.

“When can I see Kate?” Barton asked and held Phil's eyes with his.

“Not as long as your are in training. When you have your clearance then every first Sunday of the month. You will meet her in a safe house where you can spend time with her, supervised by agents.”

“What about her birthday or Christmas or... you know... other holidays?” 

“If you behave we well let you meet her and I'm pretty sure that we find a solution for you to get some money to buy a present for her.” Phil saw him grit his teeth but he kept quiet for some time. 

“What if... what if I die? What will happen to her?” He asked after some time walking quietly beside Phil.

“If you die fulfilling your duties Kate will stay with her foster parents till she's old enough to get along herself. If you die because you killed yourself or it's evident that you let an enemy kill you to get out of your contract then Kate will go into the system or, if she's old enough, she'll pay for your broken contract.”

“You're a bastard, you know that? Sir?” Barton spat and Phil smiled at him.

“Yes, I know. That's why they send me to acquire people like you.” Phil stopped in front of a door. “That's where you're going to sleep,” he said and opened the door. It was a large room with bunk beds but there wasn't someone in at the moment. Phil led him to one of the beds. 

“That's your bunk.” He pointed at the locker beside the bed with his name on it. It wasn't lockable. “Everything you need is in there.” He opened it. “Your uniforms, trainings clothes, underwear, socks, shoes, toothbrush, razor, body care products. If there's something you need there are request forms in your nightstand and I'll decide if you get it. You will get two meals a day and enough time to rest.” Phil went over to the locker, took one of the uniforms and threw it at the bunk. “Undress.” He commanded and when the young man waited too long he backhanded him. 

“Don't make me angry, Barton. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry.” Phil looked calmly at the new agent who held his hurting cheek. “Don't forget one thing. Your body belongs to SHIELD now. _You_ belong to SHIELD. And now, undress.” Reluctantly the young man removed his clothes. “Over there,” he pointed at a door, “are showers. Get cleaned and then put on your new uniform.” Phil stepped into Barton's personal space, placed one hand on the younger man's quivering stomach and smirked when he turned his head away and cast his eyes down, his teeth gritted. He was a quick learner. He moved his hand downwards along his body, along his dick and he took his balls in a painful grip. “Welcome to my world, Agent Barton, welcome to SHIELD.”


	7. Chapter 7

He had to share the room with nine other recruits, two of them were also indentured like him. He didn't ask them if they got forced to sign the contract as well or if it was their choice. No one ever asked why one signed this contract. 

He didn't sleep well that night. The sounds the others made and the surgery he should get didn't let him get rest. He turned around in his bed till one of the others, Woo, hissed that he should be quiet. It was the first time that he really thought about the contract and what it meant. What it really meant. 

His body didn't belong to him anymore. SHEILD had _paid_ for it, so to speak. Or normally they would have. That meant, they could do with it whatever they wanted and Clint didn't have a say in anything anymore. He touched the collar he had to wear. It felt as if it were of iron and not soft leather and he moved his finger between it and his throat. It left him enough space to breathe and to swallow but it was close enough to always feel it, to be constantly reminded that he was owned now. But mostly he regretted what all this meant for Kate. 

Those bastards had killed Lauren and he didn't know what they had told Erwin and Maria, her parents, to not want to raise Kate. Or did they force them to give her up as well? They would do things like that, wouldn't they? Poor little Kate. It was all his fault. He had trusted Thorbenson too much and Kate had to pay the price now. She would never meet her mother and she would see him once a month for a few hours. She had to live with strangers and probably she would call them mom and dad. He knew that he wouldn't have seen her more often if nothing of this had happened but Kate would've been with her mom, her real mom and not some woman who got paid to raise her. Will she ever be able to forgive him that her mom is dead just because of him? 

He closed his eyes and thought of Coulson. That man was a bastard and he had to admit that he was scared of him. His non existent expression, the way he looked at him and... and the way he touched him. He had raped him while he was helpless and sensory deprived, what kind of man would do that? And now this man was his _handler_ , whatever that meant. Probably that he could do to him whatever he wanted and all Clint could do was to obey or to lose Kate and to get her into the system. 

He didn't want Kate in the system. It was the worst that could happen. If they put her in the system she would end as indentured as well because then she had to pay for her upbringing as soon as she was old enough. That was why he and Barney ran away as soon as possible. No, he would do whatever was necessary to keep Kate safe and if that meant he had to let Coulson rape him then so be it. 

 

 

He woke because someone kicked his bunk. He scrambled awake and looked at the guy who had the bunk beside him. The man said something and Clint pointed at the nightstand and his hearing aids and the guy rolled his eyes. 

When he saw all of the recruits getting ready he sat up and fumbled the hearing aids into his ears. 

“Someone brought this for you. It's your schedule. And after breakfast Coulson awaits you in his office,” the guy said and handed him a sheet of paper. Clint looked at it and furrowed his brows. 

“You have no idea what that means, right?” the guy who gave him the paper smirked. Clint looked up at him and shook his head. All he saw on the schedule was shortcuts and numbers. 

“Okay, look at this, this means range, this gym, this tactics... there's a key in the corner. Those numbers are the room numbers, those the time and those shortcuts are your instructors. So, 800Rg12/1/22Stl means weapons training at 8 am in building twelve, floor one, room twenty two with Agent Stanley.” He pointed at the paper and showed him what he meant. 

“Thanks, man,” Clint said and smiled when the other guy got up and went to the bathroom. He rose and followed him to get ready.

 

 

“Enter,” Coulson said when he knocked at his door. He opened it and went in. Coulson looked at his watch. “You're late.” It was three minutes, Clint knew.

“I'm sorry... sir. All those buildings and corridors are really confusing,” he carefully said but Coulson just nodded and rose. But he knew that Coulson had made a note in his mind somewhere.

“With me,” he said and left his office. Clint didn't ask him where to. It was better to just do what he wanted than to anger him. For Kate's sake. But Clint knew the building and the room he led him to. The infirmary and Dr. Dragomir's office. 

“Remove your shirt and sit down.” _Why the heck did he always have to be half naked around this creeper?_ Clint thought but he did as he was told and Coulson smirked and pinched one of his nipples on his way out. 

“Wait here,” he said before he closed the door. _Bastard!_

Only a few minutes later the doctor came in, looked at him, saw the collar and sat down at his chair, rolled over to the examination table. 

“Lie down,” he commanded and Clint did as he was told. The man repositioned his arm and then turned to get some things. Clint looked at the tattoo he had there. He had gotten it the day Kate was born. It was a hawk, teaching its fledgeling to fly and it was beautiful. He swallowed, closed his eyes and turned his head away. He didn't want to see it destroyed, taken away like everything else. And then there was the pain when the doctor started.


	8. Chapter 8

“Who's Kate?” Don Brown, the guy who had the bunk beside Clint, asked when they both went to the bathroom. Clint's head snapped up and he looked at the smaller man. 

“What do you know about Kate?” Clint asked warily and the other man just shrugged. 

“You've called the name at night a few times. Is she your girlfriend?” He smirked.

“No.” Clint shook his head. “She's my daughter.” 

“You have a daughter?” Don burst out and stopped to stare at him. Clint made another few steps before he realized that the other man wasn't beside him anymore. 

“Do you have a problem with that?” Clint asked, maybe a little bit too aggressive, and raised his brow.

“No, I just...” his eyes trailed down to the collar, “... sorry, man,” he murmured and went to the bathroom. Clint closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Two other guys had heard them and looked at him with the same strange glance Don just had on his face.

“What?” He spat but both just shook their heads and moved on. 

Clint followed them to the bathroom, stripped out of his pajamas and went to the shower. He saw his hands trembling when he turned the knob and he held his face into the spray to hide the tear that started to run over his face. Today he had to go to medical to get the implants and if he was honest to himself he was terrified. He never wanted them and now... now Coulson and some higher ups decided he should get them and that was that. It was one thing to remove a tattoo but to put those devices into his head... Clint shook his head and swallowed again. Yes, he was scared. 

_Kate! You're doing it for Kate._ he remembered himself but that didn't stop his hands from shaking. He dried himself and went back to his locker when the door opened and two agents came in, looked around, saw him and came over to him.

“We're here to accompany you to medical, Agent Barton,” the shorter one said and the other folded his arms in front of his chest. Clint nodded and stepped into his uniform pants and a black shirt. They waited till he wore shoes before the bigger one grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

“Come on, stop stalling. You know that Agent Coulson doesn't like unpunctuality.” 

Clint swallowed. Coulson was there, too? Why would he be there? 

He followed them to the medical unit where they led him to an examination room. When he went in a man in a white coat waited there, talking to Coulson and he could feel his handler's eyes on him as soon as he had entered the room. 

“Sirs,” he greeted both of them but the doctor just pointed at a chair. 

“Sit down and remove your shirt.” _Once again_ , he thought but he did as he was told. “The implants you'll get are not the usual cochlear implants, they are high tech implants with no external unit. A nurse will come to shave your head because the surgery is more invasive than with a cochlear implant. You will be under general anesthetic and...” Clint turned around violently when the doctor explained what they planned. 

“What? No!” He burst out. And then he saw Coulson's face darken. 

“Agent Barton,” he said, threateningly, and raised his brow. 

“No, no anesthesia, please. I can't...” When there's one thing he feared more than Coulson then it was being out cold. And being anesthetized in combination with Coulson was the worst he could imagine right now. 

“Agent Barton!” Coulson snapped and Clint shut his mouth immediately, his eyes wide and the doctor looked at the other man now. “Leave us alone, please,” Coulson said and the doctor nodded and left. 

“You dare to contradict me?” Coulson asked quietly and Clint knew that he was in trouble now, in massive trouble. 

“I'm sorry, sir... I...” 

“Shut up.” Coulson snarled and Clint obeyed. He cast his eyes down and swallowed hard. “I've told you, you wouldn't like when me when I'm angry and you've made me angry, _Agent_ Barton.” He grabbed his hair and pulled his head up so that he had to look at him. 

“I'm sorry, sir. I really am. I've panicked and... it won't happen again. Please, don't do anything to Kate,” Clint pleaded and Coulson leaned close to him. “Please,” Clint added and swallowed hard now.

“Pants down and on your knees.” Coulson commanded and with a nod Clint rose and opened his pants. It wasn't easy with his violently shaking hands and he wondered if he ever would get his steady hands again. He shoved the pants down to his ankles and went onto his knees. Coulson put a hand between his shoulderblades and pressed till his forehead touched the floor and his ass was high up. 

“Don't move and if you make a sound you will regret it,” Coulson said. Clint bit his lip and closed his eyes when he heard the sound of a belt removed from the pants and he readied himself. But when the leather hit his naked skin he could barely refrain from crying out. Coulson didn't have regards, he spanked him as hard as possible and only years of _training_ with his father helped him to stay quiet. A few times the bastard swung the belt between his legs, hit his cock and his balls and that hurt like a motherfucker. But he managed to keep quiet.

“Good boy,” Coulson mocked when he let his hand trail over Clint's abused ass. “That's a really nice purple.” One finger slid into the crack and circled his hole for a second before he removed his hand. Clint heard him fumble his belt back into the loops and then he smacked his ass with one hand again. “Get up and get dressed.” 

The fabric of his boxers scraped over his ass and he nearly yelped but when he stood Coulson looked at him and raised his brow. 

“Isn't there something you want to say, Barton?” Coulson asked and Clint swallowed again.

“Thank you, sir.” He pressed through his teeth and Coulson grinned now.

“What for?” 

“Thank you for correcting my misbehavior, sir.” He looked at the man and saw the evil smirk again.

“You're welcome. And now, sit down and let the doctor and the nurse do their work. And Barton, they don't need to know about you being disciplined. Do you get me?” 

“Yes, sir,” Clint said and Coulson looked at the examination table and then back at Clint. He understood and sat down. It hurt.

Coulson opened the door and the doctor waited outside with a nurse and both entered the room.

“He's ready, you can start,” Coulson said and patted Clint's shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Clint opened his eyes and closed them again instantly. It was too bright. He turned his head and tried it again. Slowly, this time. He was in medical, he lay in a bed and he could hear. It sounded different than what he was used to. Nearly as it had sounded before he had lost most of his hearing. But his head hurt and he licked his lips. His mouth was dry.

“Agent Barton,” he heard a soft voice and turned his head in the other direction. A woman stood there, smiled and held a cup with a straw. “Here, drink,” she said but took it away after the first few sips. “Carefully. You will get more, don't worry,” she smiled again. “How do you feel?” 

“Hurts,” Clint croaked and she nodded. 

“I will give you some painkillers,” she said and then, when she saw his terrified expression she added, “Don't worry, they won't knock you out.” 

“Thanks,” he managed and the woman held the straw at his lips again.

“So, I assume the implants work,” she smiled and Clint nodded. “We've tested them but of course the final test can only be this.” 

“Sure,” he murmured and licked his lips again. 

“How does it sound? What do you hear?” She asked and Clint looked at her.

“It sounds... good. More natural. Like... like before.” 

“That's good,” she smiled and Clint saw her make a note on a clipboard. “What do you hear right now?” she asked and looked at him and Clint concentrated. 

“You, the... the machine over there,” he pointed with his chin on sort of a monitoring device, “I can hear other people outside of the door.” 

“That's really good. It works perfectly,” she made more notes. “Okay, I'm going to change the bandage. And then you need to rest. The doctor will come over and make a few more tests but...” she said but Clint interrupted her.

“Can I see it?” he asked and the woman furrowed her brows. “The... the scars... can I see them?” 

“Sure,” she rose, left the room and came a few minutes later back with a mirror. Carefully she removed the bandage and then she held the mirror for him. “Can you see it?” 

Yes, he could see it. All his hair were gone and he had ugly scars behind his ears. They weren't too big, just really ugly. “My peripheral vision is over-average,” he murmured and stared at his image in the mirror. Maybe now he was ugly enough that Coulson wouldn't want to touch him. He raised his hand and wanted to touch him but the woman, he still didn't know her name, grabbed his hand. 

“No, don't touch it. Not yet.” She rose again, left the room and came back with a small cup with a pill in it. “Take this. It's against the pain. And then rest.” She reattached the bandages around his head.

“Yes,” Clint said, and added “ma'am” just in case that she would report to Coulson. 

 

 

In the next days Clint didn't see Coulson and he couldn't say that he was sorry about that. But there was one thing he had discovered about his new implants really fast. He hated them. Wholeheartedly. He couldn't turn them off and he only slept fitfully with them. The constant background noise drove him insane. And while he could remove his hearing aids and sleep the implants still received every sound around him and kept him awake. 

Nurse Elena, that was the name of the woman who had talked to him after his surgery, gave him sleeping pills after three days being nearly always awake and that was something he hated even more. 

In the days after his surgery people came and made tests with the implants, they tested if the nerves in his face were affected and another man was there to get the problems with his balance straightened out. His hair had started to regrow and the wounds itched but that stopped when the doctor removed the stitches. 

“How do you feel?” Dr. Brinsky asked him a few days later and Clint just shrugged. He still hated the implants, he still couldn't sleep well with them and he still had slight balance problems. “You can leave medical today. Your handler knows that you are ready for some light duty but nothing too strenuous, nothing that would endanger the healing process like sparring or stuff like that, he has a list.” 

And then there was Coulson waiting for him.


	10. Chapter 10

The next four weeks were heaven and hell at the same time. Coulson was out of country on a mission and Sitwell, his replacement, wasn't such a bastard. He was the guy that had had Kate on his arm when they forced him to sign the contract. 

But the difference between Sitwell and Coulson was, that Sitwell wasn't interested in touching him. Well, in a professional way he did, like correcting a stance or stuff like that, but he never forced himself on Clint or beat him. He even let Clint go on a slow pace for two weeks till the doctors gave the thumbs up. 

As a mercenary Clint had always made sure to stay fit. He went to the gym and jogged, he was at a range every day but his training was nothing compared to SHIELD training. When he fainted the first few times in the gym he realized that he wasn't as fit as he always thought he was. His instructors were relentless. They _tormented_ him merciless and he more than once was on his last leg when he was back in his bunk. But they didn't make a difference between free people and indentured. They wore all of them out the same way. Some evenings Clint was sure he wouldn't make it from the mess hall, where he barely managed to shovel his food into his mouth, back to his bunk. 

The reason for this brutal training was, it should sort out the _weak_. And after the first two weeks there were only six men left in his room. Luckily Don was still there. He liked the guy somehow.

“Clint... I know that it's impolite to ask... but I... why did you sign the contract?” Don asked him one evening when they were in their bunks. Clint closed his eyes for a few seconds. “Sorry, man. I didn't...” he added but then Clint shook his head.

“No. It's because of my daughter.” He said as vaguely as possible. “Her mom is dead and... you know.” He couldn't tell him that technically Coulson and SHIELD had forced him to sign it. Coulson told him what would happen if he ever told someone about it. 

“Sorry, man.” Don said, looked at his hands and then, “Really, man. I'm sorry. Were you married?” 

“No. She broke up with me while being pregnant. Her parents, you know. They hated me, they hated that she got pregnant.” Clint couldn't repress a snort. “Well, apparently the _dirty carnie_ wasn't good enough for their perfect daughter. She should go to university, make a career and marry a doctor or something like that. Instead she chose me.” 

“Wow, that sucks. And where's Kate now?” 

“She lives in a foster family,” Clint said and he realized, that he still didn't know their names. 

“Wow, how could you avoid that she got into the system?” Don asked and when Clint raised his brow, he hit himself on the back of his head. “Dumb question.” He leaned back and looked over at the other two indentured in their room and then back to Clint. “And its only seven years, right?” 

_No, it's not only seven years. Not for me._

“Yeah, man,” Clint said and nodded slowly. 

“Will you two shut up already? Others try to sleep, for fucks sake!” One of the other guys hissed and Clint leaned back in his bunk. 

_Seven years. Nice idea to be out of this shit after seven years._ But his contract didn't have an expiration date, he would have to stay indentured till the day he dies. _How did Coulson phrase it? Too dangerous to walk around freely, too valuable to rot in jail._

“Don?” Clint whispered after a few seconds.

“Yeah?” the other man looked up again. 

“Do you know anything about Coulson?” he asked and Don raised his brow.

“He's your handler, isn't he?” Don asked and Clint nodded. “They say he's a tough cookie, his chosen agents love him, would do everything for him but others say he's really mean.” He shrugged. Clint nodded and leaned back again. “As far as I'm concerned, I'm glad that he isn't my handler. Sitwell is okay, really.” 

“I know.” 

“On the other hand, people here say that he's the best agent and that he rarely loses agents in his team. They say he has the lowest death rate around SHIELD. Maybe you're lucky to be one of his agents.” 

“Yeah, lucky me,” Clint said and when Don raised his brow he forced a smile on his face. 

_Lucky me._ He closed his eyes, tried to block out the noises of the other men and thought about Kate. _Lucky me._


	11. Chapter 11

“Barton, with me!” He heard the much-hated voice of Phil Coulson and he stopped immediately. The instructor, Brandon Larkes, nodded, held out his hand and Clint gave him the gun. All of the other recruits looked in his direction. They were curious what he had done to get Coulson down to the range to collect him himself instead of sending a junior agent. Only one of them looked at Clint and then cast his eyes down. Clint saw the collar around his neck and he knew that the guy knew what Coulson was up to. He swallowed.

“Sir,” he greeted him when he was close enough and the older man pointed with his head to the door. He followed him through the corridors to Coulson's office and he stayed on his left side, always half a step behind him and held his hands clasped behind his back, like Sitwell had taught him. His mouth was so dry right now and his pulse had sped up but he didn't want to show any weaknesses around Coulson. 

He saw other agents greet Coulson, smile at him, once he stopped and he talked to a woman more than a minute and most of them seemed to like him. But there was a reason why Clint got called Hawkeye. Other agents, mostly indentured like him, looked away when they saw him, ducked out of sight or seemed relieved that someone else was with him. And some of them glared at him with hate in their eyes when they thought nobody would see it. So he definitely wasn't the only one. 

Clint really wondered how much the higher ups knew about Coulson and what he did. But when he saw the friendly faces he was pretty sure not too many knew about it. Coulson, Clint could observe, had the best poker face ever. No emotion, thought, anything showed on it. Not if he didn't want to show it. 

“Phil,” he heard a voice and a huge, black man in a leather coat and with an eye patch came over to them. Coulson smiled and the men shook their hands.

“Nick,” he greeted and then turned to glare at Clint. _Knees, right_ , he thought and went down. “I'm sorry, Nick, he was in Sitwell's care the last weeks.” He sounded apologetically.

“Is that the archer?” the man in the coat asked and Coulson placed a hand on his shoulder. Clint nearly flinched.

“Yes, that's the infamous Hawkeye.” He chuckled jovially and smiled as if he would talk about a new piece of furniture, “I just got him from the range. We're a bit behind schedule, you know, his surgery, the mission, but now that I'm back I'm going to tighten the strings.” Clint swallowed again when he heard that. It wasn't his fault that he had to have the surgery but apparently no one cared. 

“Okay, keep me updated, Phil.” 

“Yes, Director.” Clint's head snapped up. _That_ was Director Fury? He had heard the name but he never met him before. He and Coulson seemed to be friends and that... that was bad. “Get up,” Coulson snarled and he seemed to be angry at Clint. Maybe because he didn't went down on his knees immediately, he assumed.

In Coulson's office the man snapped his finger and pointed at the floor. Clint gritted his teeth but he went down. 

“You've embarrassed me,” he said, coldly and sat down at his chair. “You've embarrassed me in front of Director Fury.” 

“I'm sorry, sir.” Clint cringed and cast down his eyes. 

“Show me.” His head snapped up and he looked at Coulson. He still sat in his chair and looked down at Clint.

“What? Sir?” He asked and licked his lips.

“Show me how sorry you are and I'll deliberate to not add this to your punishment.” A small smile appeared on his lips when he spread his legs. Clint closed his eyes and crawled over to him. With shaking hands he opened his pants and freed his precum leaking cock.

“If I feel your teeth I'll remove them, you get me? You need eyes and ears to make a shot, no one said a sniper needs teeth.” His voice was as cold as his eyes. 

“Yes, sir.” Clint licked over his lips again and tried to get some spit back into his mouth or this would be the driest blowjob in the history of blowjobs. He just licked over the underside of his cock when Coulson stopped him.

“Wait, remove your shirt,” he grinned lecherous. Reluctantly Clint obeyed and Coulson leaned forward and twisted both his nipples painfully till they hardened before he nodded at him to continue. _This fucker was really obsessed with his chest_ , Clint thought and licked around the head of Coulson's cock, teased the slit before he wrapped his lips around it. It wasn't the first time that he gave head and he knew what he liked, he just hoped that Coulson would like it as well. 

When he started to descend Coulson hummed approvingly. Apparently it was to his satisfaction. He let Clint suck and lick a few times but then he placed his hand on the back of his head and when Clint descended he pressed him down even more. He had to concentrate not to gag and tried to swallow frantically and Coulson still held his head in place. He felt tears in his eyes from suffocating and then the hand was gone and Clint let his cock slide out of his mouth and breathed. 

“I will teach you to deep throat me,” Coulson murmured and pressed his head down again. But this time he just grinned when Clint let his cock pop out of his mouth, tears running over his face, and he gasped for air. He grabbed his still short hair and held his head and then he grinned.

“Pants down and present,” he said. 

“No, please...” It slipped before he could stop it and then he stammered, “I'm sorry, sir. I didn't meant to... to refuse...” 

But Coulson grabbed his collar and pulled him close. “You forget one thing, Barton. This...” he let his hand roam over Clint's body, over his shoulder, over his chest and down to his crotch, “... this doesn't belong to you anymore. This belongs to SHIELD and they gave it to me to shape it and to use it,” Coulson said, quietly and held Clint's eyes with his.

“Yes, sir,” Clint pressed through his teeth, “Sorry, sir.” 

“And now, pants down and present your ass.” He released the collar and Clint moved back a bit, opened the pants and slid them down over his hips. He removed his shoes and socks as well and when he was naked he turned around, still on his knees. He spread his legs and placed his forehead at the floor. With both hands he reached around and spread his ass cheeks. It was the most humiliating thing he ever had to do but he swallowed his pride, for Kate's sake. 

“Good boy,” Coulson said and moved his hand over one of Clint's cheeks and then he let one finger run through the crack. “At least, you're teachable.” 

Coulson chuckled and slapped Clint's ass, reached between his legs and pulled at his balls. And then he slapped them as well and Clint bit his lips to not yelp. Two of Coulson's fingers appeared at his lips. “Lick,” he commanded and Clint opened his mouth, licked at his finger and left as much spit as possible. He knew that this was the only lube he would get. And he was right. Coulson shoved his fingers in his channel, scissored them a few times and the next thing Clint felt was the glans at his entrance. Once again he bit his lips because he knew that it would hurt. With one powerful thrust the older man shoved his cock into his body. That hurt. _Kate! You're doing this for Kate!!_

He took his time. Slowly but forcefully he fucked Clint, held him at his hips and now that Clint didn't need to present anymore he could bite his hands to stop himself from screaming. And then Coulson hit his prostate. It felt like electricity through his abused body and to the pain came a twinge of pleasure. _No, please! Not that!_ But of course Coulson knew what he did. He could hear him chuckle and reach around him. The older man took Clint's cock in his hand and started to jack him off in the same rhythm he pounded his ass. 

Clint had thought to have to present his ass to Coulson was the most humiliating thing but he was wrong. This was worse. He could feel the pleasure build in his intestines while the other man handled his cock and fucked his hole. “Oh, you like that, don't you?” Coulson purred into his ear. Clint still bit his lip but when he didn't answer, the older man slapped his ass with his other hand. “I've asked you a question!” He snarled and Clint nodded. 

“Yes! Yes, sir, yes I like it,” he lied and then he couldn't hold back a moan anymore. Coulson chuckled again and moved the hand around his cock faster and finally Clint came, groaning and thrusting into Coulson's hand like the slut he was before he felt the other man fill his ass with his cum. He felt ashamed of himself when he looked at the sperm on the floor. And he knew that it was just a reaction of his body, that he really didn't want it, but that didn't change the fact that he felt ashamed. 

Coulson withdrew his dick, tucked it in and closed his zipper. Clint still knelt at the floor and waited for the permission to get up. He heard the other man rustle through some papers.

“I have Sitwell's reports here. It seems as if you've earned yourself a punishment. And if I've counted correctly... and I always count correctly... fifty strokes with the belt.” 

“Yes, sir,” he murmured. There was no need to increase the number by mouthing off against Coulson. 

“Get up and bend over my desk.” Clint obeyed and he grasped the edges as hard as possible, he braced himself for more pain. He didn't have to wait long. When the belt hit him the first time he tried to keep quiet. But Coulson had other ideas. 

“You forgot something,” he said and hit him for the second time. “Count.” The third stroke.

“Four,” Clint said and Coulson tsk-tsked. 

“No, we start with one,” he said and the belt hit him again.

“One,” Clint pressed through his teeth. 

“One more thing you forgot,” Coulson chuckled and hit him. 

“One, sir,” Clint tried when the belt hit him the next time.

“Good boy,” Coulson praised him mockingly. This time he let him go to “Two, sir.” 

It hurt but Clint managed to count and not to scream. The thought of Kate let him get through with it.

“Fifty, sir,” Clint panted, his ass felt as if it was skinned and he had no idea how he should manage to sit tomorrow. 

“Is there something you want to say, Barton?” Coulson fiddled the belt back into the loops of his pants. 

“Thank you, sir.” 

“Tomorrow is Sunday, Barton. You have the day off. Use it wisely,” Coulson grinned and with this Clint was dismissed. He had no idea how he managed to find the way back to his room but somehow he made it, fell into his bed and closed his eyes and ignored the strange glance Don threw in his direction. 

_Kate! You're doing this for Kate! It's not her fault that you're an idiot who let himself get captured. It's not her fault that they killed her mother. She's just a baby and she hasn't done anything yet. It's not her fault that you're a criminal with a rap sheet as long as the Great Wall of China. Don't let her suffer for your failures. She doesn't deserve it! She deserves better!_


	12. Chapter 12

His schedule during the week was tight. He and the other remaining recruits – only four of his roommates were left after another two weeks and they moved into another room with other recruits – had to get up at five am, they got breakfast at five thirty and then they had to go to their instructors or classes. They got dinner at six pm and had to be in their bunks by nine. And as long as they were in training they had the Sundays off. 

This meant for Clint he had to go to Coulson every Saturday where the bastard listed up his failures and punished him. Most of the time with his belt but sometimes he used a flogger or a cane. Clint hated the cane. It hurt like hell and Coulson got really off on seeing him in pain, more than he got off on raping him. 

But when Coulson came into the mess hall after dinner all of _his_ indentured recruits dreaded which one he would pick. Clint really hated his “Barton, my office.” 

Then he could see the relief on the other's faces like it was on his face when Coulson picked someone else. They all knew what would happen but Coulson made it clear that the moment, one would talk to someone about their encounters in his office, they would regret it. When he was lucky he only had to suck Coulson's dick but sometimes he bent him over his desk and fucked him. 

A few weeks after Coulson's return from his four weeks mission one of the indentured, Laila Marashi, killed herself. She stole some rope and hanged herself. Her roommates said, the day before she learned that her father died of cancer and her suicide note was written on one of the request forms she had in her nightstand and it only said “Fuck you, Coulson!” 

Coulson, of course, was really pissed and let the note disappear before the medics cut Laila off. And that evening he ordered a guy with the name Rosenberg to his office. They didn't see him the next four weeks but Don said, he had seen the guy in the infirmary. He was in a pretty bad shape. They said he had an accident during his training but Clint knew better.

No one said anything or did anything. And Clint knew why. They all didn't know whom they could trust with this. So they just kept their heads down and everything stayed as it was. And that meant for Clint training during the week, punishment on Saturday, nursing the injuries on Sunday.

 

 

“Congratulations, Agent Barton,” Deputy Director Hill said, smiled and shook his hand. “You've passed the finals. Welcome to Level two.” Clint couldn't repress a smile himself. He would be allowed to see Kate now. Finally! Agent Hill nodded at him and he went down on his knees. She went around him, opened the collar he wore and gave both, the collar and the key to Coulson. 

The last months were really hard but Clint had worked his ass off and he had passed the tests. He was an agent now and Coulson had said then he could see Kate. It was only nine days to the next first Sunday of the month. 

But nine days can be pure torture he realized. The next day he was ordered into a briefing and he would leave with Coulson's team for a mission. He wasn't sure if six days with the man in some godforsaken country with nothing but jungle and insects was desirable. But surprisingly Coulson was absolutely professional on this mission. He didn't touch Clint inappropriately and he even listened to his suggestions for a proper perch. And when Clint finally took out the mark he even praised him over the comms.

“Good work, Barton,” he said and Clint wasn't sure how serious he was. 

“Thank you, sir,” he replied, trying hard to not let him hear that he wasn't sure what he should think about all this. 

 

 

But then time has come. He was nervous. Really nervous. He sat in the car beside Coulson, a blindfold over his eyes and waited for the driver to stop. He had no idea where exactly he was but when Coulson removed the blindfold they were in a garage. The driver opened the door and Coulson and Clint left the car. 

They entered the safe house through a door from the garage and there was a woman in the living room... and she had Kate on her arm. 

“Kate!” Clint breathed and he had to restrain himself not to run over and grab the girl. But when Coulson nodded the woman came over and gave Clint his daughter. Nine months since he had seen her the last time and how she's grown. 

“Kate,” he said again and the girl looked at him warily, then back to the woman and started to cry. She didn't recognize him anymore. 

“It's fine, Kate,” the woman said and stroked her cheek. “That's your daddy, little one.” Kate calmed down after a few minutes and Clint felt jealous. He should be the one to be able to calm his own child.

“Hello, baby,” Clint murmured and went to the couch with Kate on his arm. Coulson and the woman disappeared to some other room but there were still four agents with him and his child, two beside each door. 

“Daddy?” Kate asked and touched his face curiously. 

“Yes, babe. I'm your daddy. Do you remember me?” She shook her head. “Do you want to play?” he asked and finally a smile crossed her face. “What do you want to play?” he asked and Kate went to a bag, pulled out a doll and held it out for Clint. “You want to play with your doll?” She smiled broadly now and Clint smiled back. “Okay, then lets play with your doll.” 

Later, when they were back in the car after a long and tearful parting, he sat beside Coulson, the blindfold back over his eyes, and he licked over his lips and took a deep breath.

“Thank you, sir,” he said, quietly. But Coulson had heard him and he patted his knee.

“That was the deal, Barton. Obedience will be rewarded. You keep up your good work and do what I say and you won't regret it.” He couldn't see it but he was pretty sure that Coulson looked at him right now.

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”


	13. Chapter 13

He was a year now in Coulson's team and it went... well... it went well. Since he was a full agent Coulson didn't call him to his office during the weeks anymore. There were new recruits he could use. But he still had to _report_ to him every Saturday and he still got punished for his failures but in the last months he never got more than eight strokes. 

But one thing didn't die down: Coulson's appetite for his ass. He still loved to fuck him at least once a week. Clint closed his eyes and let him. He had learned that a satisfied Coulson was a bearable Coulson. And he even kept him off missions the first Sunday every month. 

Next month Kate would have her third birthday and after the last few missions – each one worked well and were a real success – Coulson had asked Agent Stokes to accompany Clint to a toy store so he could buy a present for Kate and he gave them fifty dollars. The last time he had met her Kate had said she wanted a dog. He couldn't get her a real dog, her foster mom didn't allow it, but he found a pretty stuffed dog and he bought it. There was some money left and he got her some accessories like a bowl and a leash, too. With the toys under his arm he went to Coulson's office to show it to him and Coulson allowed him to have them in his locker till he could give them to Kate.

But then, two weeks previous to her birthday, they were sent to Johannesburg, South Africa. They should extract data from a secured mainframe computer. Clint was there to back up the agents and he didn't have to enter the building. He was ordered to wait outside and hold his eyes open.

“Sir, there's a car at the gate,” he reported to Coulson as soon as he spotted the vehicle. 

“Take them out, Hawkeye,” Coulson ordered and Clint waited till they were close enough to shoot the tire. In a few seconds the guys were out of the car and Clint shot them. In the meantime the agents left the building with the data and Lampkin, the other sniper, should keep their backs. But Lampkin failed miserably. Not only did he not hit the enemy, no, he shot one of their own agents. Meller slumped down and everyone could see that she was dead immediately. The others grabbed her and took her with them while Clint now took the remaining guards out. 

When they were back at their safe house Coulson, who was really pissed, bawled Lampkin out thoroughly and downgraded him, back to Level two. And when he discovered that the guy was on drugs he nearly shot him in his face before he sent all of them to their bunks and said he would take the first watch since he had to do the paperwork for Meller's death. 

Clint went to the bunk in one of the empty rooms and he didn't know how long he slept when he felt someone kick his leg. He scrambled awake and found Coulson in front of his cot. He seemed as if he wanted to _blow off steam_. That was the moment he discovered the cotton wool Clint had in his ears to block out the noises. 

“Barton,” he pointed at his ears and Clint removed the cotton wool. “What's that in your ears?” he asked dangerously calm and Clint swallowed.

“That's cotton wool, sir,” he said and Coulson's face went blank.

“I can see that it's cotton wool. But why is it in your ears?” 

“I... it's to block out the noises because I can't sleep well since I have the implants.” 

“No, no, no... why do you _have_ cotton wool, Barton? I can't remember your request for cotton wool.” 

“Dr.... Dr. Brinsky gave it to me,” Clint said carefully and licked his lips nervously. Coulson backhanded him.

“What did I tell you about disobeying my orders?” Coulson asked and his voice was too calm and that was a really bad sign. 

“Sir... it's... I didn't... the doctor... it's just cotton wool...” 

“Shut up! Did _I_ allow you to have cotton wool?” 

“Sir?” 

“Did I?” He spat now, his face very close to Clint's and his hand fisted in his hair.

“No, sir.” Clint cast his eyes down and swallowed hard.

“Then why do you have cotton wool, Barton?” 

“I... I... I'm sorry, sir. I didn't want to...” Clint started but Coulson grinned now maliciously.

“Yes, Barton, you will be sorry. Because I will cancel your meetings with Kate for the next three months.” 

“What? No! No, sir! Please... please don't do this! Don't...” 

“I suggest you keep your mouth shut or I will make it six months,” Coulson said, again very calm and Clint nodded. “And when we're back at base you will bring me the toys you've bought.”

“Sir, please...” he pleaded again. “At least let me meet her in two weeks. It's her birthday, sir. Please don't let her suffer for my misbehavior, sir.” Clint moved his body till he was on his knees. “I beg you, sir.” 

“Okay, you've asked for it. Six months no Kate.” Coulson stepped back and glared at Clint. 

“Yes, sir,” Clint said defeated. Coulson let go of his hair and opened his pants.

“And now I want you to suck me.” 

“Yes, sir,” he said and reached for Coulson's cock.


	14. Chapter 14

He cried when Coulson had told him that he was allowed to see Kate. He waited till he was alone but then he didn't hold back the tears anymore. He would see Kate again. He only regretted that Coulson had destroyed the toys he had bought for her birthday.

And when it finally happened he held her in his arms and Kate cried, too. She said she had missed him and that she was sorry that he couldn't visit her. As if it was her fault. He glared at Adriana, her foster mom, furiously. 

“You didn't tell her that it was her fault, did you?” he asked and Adriana looked away. He would kill her. One day he would kill her. 

“Shh, babe. It's okay, I'm here now,” he murmured and Kate wrapped her tiny arms around him as far as possible and didn't want to leave him. This time, when he had to go, Kate cried again. But he knew it wasn't because she couldn't remember him, it was because she missed him and Clint kissed her forehead.

“I love you, babe,” he said when he had to leave. 

“Why can't I go with you, dad?” she asked and Clint's heart nearly broke. He hunkered down beside her.

“Because I have very dangerous and very important work to do and it would be too dangerous for you.”

“But I don't want you to go.”

“I don't want to go either, babe. But I have to. And I'll see you soon,” he said and held out his pinky. Kate smiled and hooked her pinky with his and shook it once. 

“Promise?” she asked earnestly and Clint nodded.

“Promise.” And he would move heaven and earth to make it true. 

“I love you, daddy.” 

 

 

They wanted him to kill the Black Widow. They flew him to Warsaw where she should be and where he should hunt her down. His team stayed back, they would only slow him down.

But when he had found her and aimed with his bow at her she turned her head and looked up at him. She knew where he was and Clint's mouth got dry. No one could ever spot him if he didn't want to be seen. She cocked her head and Clint cursed, lowered his bow, put the arrow back into his quiver and went down into the street. 

“Why didn't you kill me, Hawkeye?” She asked him and Clint shrugged.

“You know who I am?” He asked instead of an answer and she nodded slowly. 

“Don't underestimate yourself, pretty boy. You've earned yourself quite a reputation. But rumors say that you've changed sides.” 

“I don't want to kill you and you don't want to die,” Clint stated and the redhead nodded. 

“Follow me.” she pointed with her chin down the street where he could see a bar. He shouldn't do that. He should take his gun and shoot her right now. But there was something... something he couldn't explain.

“Why did you change sides?” She asked and sat down at a table. Clint took the other chair and a waitress brought them the vodka the Black Widow had ordered with a gesture.

“Why do you want to know?” Clint counter-asked again. 

“Like I've said, you've earned yourself a reputation and then you suddenly fight for _the good guys_? What happened?” 

“They had... convincing arguments.” Clint took the vodka and shoved it over to her. 

“They own you.” She said matter-of-factly and shoved the vodka back to him. “You've signed a contract, right?” Clint looked at her for a long moment and then he rose. 

“I'll go now. The next time we meet one of us will die,” he said and turned to the door. He would go back to the backstreet, would shoot a few bullets into one of the walls so it would look like an actual firefight, he would shoot his own shoulder, would hide the bullet and then he would go back to Coulson to tell him that he had failed. And maybe... maybe Coulson would just beat the living daylights out of him and not take away Kate.

“Wait. Call your superior and tell him you have captured the Black Widow,” the woman said and held his arm. Clint turned back and she emptied her glass of vodka and when Clint didn't show the slightest inclination to drink the other one she took the glass and emptied it as well.

“What? Why... I mean... why would you do this?” Clint didn't expect that.

“Maybe because you need someone to keep an eye on you?” she said with an expression as unreadable as Coulson's. 

“That doesn't make any sense,” Clint blurted out. 

“Believe me when I tell you that I have my reasons.” 

“You shouldn't do it. You still can run away,” Clint tried to talk her out of it but she just smiled, patted his hand and nodded. 

“Just do it. Call your superior.” 

Clint took the cellphone Coulson had given him, dialed the number and waited for Coulson to accept the call.

“Did you finish the mission?” he asked immediately.

“Sir, something different happened. The Black Widow surrendered and she wants to talk to you.”


	15. Chapter 15

It took three months till he saw the Black Widow again. 

Of course Coulson was furious when he heard that Clint disobeyed again but when Fury was pleased with Clint's _decision_ to capture her he at least didn't take away his meetings with Kate. But Clint got the beating of his life. He was off duty for a week afterwards and had some pretty ugly scars on his back, his ass, his legs, his chest and stomach now.

And now Clint definitely knew that at least one of the doctors covered for Coulson because when he was released he met Sitwell and he asked him if it was okay for him to be out of infirmary so soon after his accident. Clint didn't know what he meant at first but then he realized that Coulson had declared his injuries as accident. But when he said the doctors gave him the thumbs up Sitwell patted his shoulder – Clint bit his tongue to not yelp, it still hurt – and said he should take it slow. Clint thanked him and said he would keep it in mind. And he learned another thing: apparently Sitwell wasn't in on Coulson's scheming. 

When he visited Kate the next time she told him that she was in preschool now and that she had found a few friends. A girl with the name Jennifer, a boy with the name Peter and another boy named Jeremy. They played her favorite board games, together with the two agents that should guard them, they played with her dolls but when she looked out of the window and saw the sun shine she said she wanted to play in the garden but the agents shook their heads. 

“Sorry, dude,” Strong, one of them, told him. “But you know that the boss said you have to stay in the house.” 

“Come on, just a few minutes,” Clint tried but they didn't let him out. 

“Sorry, babe. We have to stay inside. What about this, we watch cartoons and I'll make us some popcorn?” Clint asked Kate and she finally nodded but he could see that she would prefer to go out into the garden right now and he felt bad. Later Kate drew a picture of him and her in the garden and when he had to go she gave it to him. 

“See you soon, babe.” He whispered in her ear before the agents led him out to the car. 

When he was back at base he went straight to Coulson's office. He knew that the man was still there. Sometimes he wondered if he had so much as a private life but probably not. Otherwise he wouldn't spend so much time to make his indentured's lives living hell. 

He knocked at his door and when Coulson called him in he entered.

“What do you want, Barton?” He seemed curious. Clint avoided to go to his office if it wasn't absolutely necessary. 

“Sir, Kate gave this to me,” he handed the picture to Coulson, reluctantly he had to admit, and when the older man looked at it and raised his brow he licked his lips. It sure as hell would have a price.

“I'm here to ask you if I may keep it, sir.” Coulson looked at him for a long moment and then a smile spread over his face. 

“Lock the door and then undress,” he said and Clint hung his head but obeyed. He had expected it. But when he stood buck naked in Coulson's office the older man moved to his couch, opened his pants, freed his cock and sat down. “I want you to fuck yourself on my cock. And when you manage to come without touching yourself before I come you may keep it.” 

Coulson pointed at the top drawer of his desk where Clint knew was the lube. At least he didn't have to do it dry. He opened the bottle and prepared himself while Coulson watched him and stroked his hard cock.

 

 

On his way back to his room he finally met the Black Widow again. She left Hill's office opposite of Coulson's at the same moment as Clint. 

“Hawkeye,” she said and a tiny smile appeared on her face. 

“You?” Clint blurted out and her smile broadened. 

“You know that I'm here now, right?” She asked and Clint half nodded, half shrugged.

“There are rumors.” 

“Well, Deputy Director Hill just told me that I'm now officially a SHIELD employee and not longer an enemy combatant.”

“Okay... uhm... congratulations.” Clint said and wanted to go to his room to shower. 

“What's that?” she pointed at the paper in his hand and Clint blushed.

“It's a drawing. My daughter gave it to me and...” he closed his mouth.

“You've asked your superior, Coulson, if you can keep it,” she finished his sentence, took the paper and looked at the drawing. 

“How do you know? I mean...” She looked up, smiled and gave back the piece of paper.

“Rumors, you know?” She gestured in the direction where the elevators were and Clint nodded. “I've heard a lot of Agent Barton, worlds greatest marksman, since I'm here. Guess that's you, Hawkeye?” 

“Clint,” he muttered and pressed the button to call the elevator. 

“You know that I can smell it?” she suddenly asked and Clint looked at her and then blushed violently. “Does Agent Hill or Director Fury know?” 

Clint shook his head. “I don't know,” he said and then he added, “I don't care. All I want is to keep Kate safe.” 

“You know that sexual assault against indentured is illegal?” She cocked her head and Clint looked away. 

“Why do you care? You don't even know a thing about me, Widow?” Clint spat and the Black Widow raised one of her perfectly shaped brows.

“I know more than you give me credit for, Clint.” When the elevator stopped he left the cabin and turned to go to his room. 

“Natasha,” she said suddenly and contextless. 

“What?” Clint stopped, furrowed his brows and looked at her. 

“That's my name. Natasha Romanov, not Widow.” She shrugged and Clint scrutinized her for a moment.

“Good night, Natasha,” he said and went to his room.

_That woman is really strange_ , he thought and opened his locker. He was allowed to have band-aid and he attached the picture inside of his locker at the door. And then he grabbed his stuff and went to the showers. He needed to scrape away the feeling of Coulson's hands on his body and his cock in his channel.


	16. Chapter 16

“Leave it be,” he said instead of hello when Natasha sat down in the mess hall at his table. For weeks she tried now to get him to confess that what Coulson did was not consensual. 

“I won't say a word.” She just started to eat and sometimes she glanced up at him. But Clint also refused to talk to her. 

“When does your contract end?” She finally asked when he put down his cutlery. Clint sighed and looked away for a second.

“You know that it's rude to ask people about the contract,” Clint huffed.

“Not where I come from. So? How many years are left?” She stabbed a zucchini slice with her fork and looked at him. 

“That's none of your business.” Clint grumbled and wanted to rise but Natasha grabbed his arm and he sat back down. “Why? Why do you ask me all these questions? You don't know me. I've been the guy who's been sent to kill you. So, why do you care?” 

“I've looked into your eyes, Clint, while you aimed at me. And I've seen myself there,” she admitted and held his eyes with hers. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” 

“Come on, don't play dumb. I know that you're not as dumb as you let everyone believe. You know about the Red Room.” 

“And what does that have to do with my situation at SHIELD?” 

“They tell you that you have no chance, they tell you, that the only way is to work for them and then they break you.” 

“Natasha, please...” 

“How long, Clint?” She squeezed his arm and Clint sighed again.

“It never ends. It's one of those contracts without expiration date,” he murmured and Natasha pressed her lips tight together.

“That's illegal!” 

“I don't care,” he looked up and gritted his teeth. 

“No, Clint. Whoever told you to sign this contract betrayed you. All of the states with indentured slavery agreed that the maximum length of a contract is seven years. What you've signed is technically a contract to real slavery and that's illegal.” 

“I knew that and I've signed it nevertheless. It was the only way to keep my daughter out of the foster system. I know the system, Tasha, I've been in it. And when there's one thing I never want my only child to have to go through then it's the foster system. When SHIELD offered me the contract I've read it _and_ I've signed it willingly. Kate lives with foster parents SHIELD provided and she will stay out of the system. That was the deal and I took it. She can live a normal life, she can go to school, she can have friends, she can... she can live, Tasha. And that's important to me.” 

“Tell me then why does Agent Sitwell believe that you've given up Kate for adoption?” So, that was what Coulson had told him.

“I have no idea.” He shook his head.

Clint was fully aware of the irony that _he_ just defended his captors, his torturers, his rapist and the killers of Lauren against the one person that wanted to help him for whatever reason. Natasha looked at him for a long moment and Clint felt as if her eyes bore into his soul but he didn't avert his eyes, he held her gaze and she finally nodded.

“If you ever need help, ask me.” 

“Why? You don't know me. Why do you want to help me?” Clint had to know. And Natasha smiled.

“I have many enemies and you've brought me this opportunity. With SHIELD having my back I don't have to worry about most of them and they will help me against the others. They use me, I use them. Win-win situation.” She rose and took her tray. “And I like you.” 

Now Clint cocked his head. “No one called me Tasha so far. No one dared to. I like it. You may call me Tasha.” She smiled again and left the mess hall.

 

 

“Barton, my office!” Clint's head snapped up when he heard Coulson's voice. He put down the weights and wanted to go to the locker to get his clothes when the other man glared at him. “Immediately!” 

“Yes, sir.” Clint turned and left the gym behind Coulson. He was sweaty and thirsty but he didn't complain. Coulson kept quiet till he closed the door behind him and then he snapped his fingers and pointed at the floor. Clint went down on his knees at that spot. 

“Is there something between you and Romanov?” Coulson flopped down onto his chair and folded his hands over his stomach.

“No, sir,” Clint answered honestly. 

“Then why do I see her always around you?” 

“Sir, there's nothing between us... but I like her... as a... a friend and she said she likes me as well. That's all, sir.” Clint explained and he saw Coulson's face darken.

“Friends. Uh-huh.” 

“Yes, sir. Just friends.” He dug his nail into his hand behind his back while Coulson glared at him. 

“Romanov is an attractive woman but she's dangerous and...” Coulson said but after a deep breath Clint interrupted him.

“With all due respect, sir, but I've already told her to back off. She won't do anything or tell anyone.” 

“And you believe her, a former Russian spy?” Coulson asked mockingly but Clint nodded.

“Yes, sir. I believe her. She has no reason to lie to me.” 

“If she ever tells anyone anything about Kate or...”

“I understand, sir.” Clint pressed his lips together. 

“Dismissed.” Coulson turned to his computer and Clint left as fast as possible before Coulson could change his mind and Clint had to suck him or worse. He needed to talk to Natasha – Tasha – again. She really had to understand that all he wanted was to keep Kate safe.


	17. Chapter 17

Coulson was in his office and read the reports of the last missions. Since Fury had discovered that Romanov and Barton worked together perfectly he had ordered him to take her into his team. And he hated it. In fact, he hated her. He didn't trust her. She always lurked around and watched him and that made him nervous he had to admit. 

He had read her file. Her very thin file. They knew a few things about her but not too much. They didn't know how old exactly she was for example. Hill had asked her but she said, she couldn't remember if anyone ever told her when she was born. But she was older than she looked, Phil was sure about that. There was something... he just couldn't put his finger on it. They knew that she was trained by the Red Room. They knew what she was capable of. Or at least most of it. They knew that she had made herself a name as assassin but her true profession was to be the perfect spy. That's why she was perfect together with Barton. He really was an assassin, he didn't hesitate twice to kill a person and that was nothing SHIELD had to force him to do, that was what he had done before they captured him. The spy and the assassin. A SHIELD success story and all of the junior agents looked at them in awe. Some admired them, some desired them but all of them had one thing in common: they feared them. The Hawk and the Spider. Phil snorted. 

But Phil wasn't an idiot either. He had enough people inside and outside of SHIELD to make sure that he stayed where he was. He knew that he couldn't control Romanov, she was too dangerous for it. But she had a weak point and there was one thing he _could_ control. Barton. And god knows why a woman like the Black Widow cared about him. 

Legally she couldn't do anything. Even if lifetime contracts were unusual, some would say illegal, Phil knew ways to make them legal. And Barton could be the poster child for **Too dangerous to walk around freely, too valuable to rot in jail**. He had asked SHEILD's lawyers and they told him that the exception provision would apply in his case. Barton will be SHIELD's property till the day he dies and not even the Black Widow could change that. And since he and Maria were the only two that knew about Kate – aside from a few agents, very loyal to him, he sent to guard him when he visited Kate – that pretty boy would do whatever Phil wanted to keep her safe.

Phil sighed and sat up again. He had paperwork to do and he should stop thinking about Barton and Romanov. But when he realized that he had read that report a few times and still didn't know what it said he put it away, took his jacket and left his office. He would talk to Romanov.

 

 

Natasha was in the mess hall, sitting at a table and reading, a cup of tea in front of her. Beside her was a pot and a jar with something dark in it. She saw Coulson entering the room, looking around and when he spotted her he came over.

“Agent Romanov,” Coulson smiled his usual meaningless smile, “can you spare me a moment?” 

She looked up and then pointed at the chair opposite of her. He looked at the book she had in her hands and then raised one brow. 

“Kafka's 'Die Verwandlung'? You read it in German?” 

“I'm fluent in seven languages and I know nine more. I always read books in the language they are written in. Tea?” 

“Why not.” Coulson went to get a mug and she took the pot and poured him black tea. “Varenye?” She offered him the jar and Coulson looked at it sceptically. “To sweeten your tea. It's grape.” She explained and Coulson opened the jar, took a spoonful and stirred it in the tea.

“You want to talk to me about Clint.” She stated and watched Coulson's face. He tried the tea, nodded approvingly and placed the mug on the table before he leaned back.

“You are here to tell me that I should stay away from him or you're going to hurt him. You're taking away his child.” 

“Barton's case is one of the few exceptions. He's a dangerous criminal and his only alternative is jail and then Kate will definitely go into the system. And that's something he doesn't want. He had given up so much for Kate, he had endured so much. Let this not be completely in vain.”

Natasha raised her brow and looked at Coulson for a very long moment. He couldn't be serious, could he? 

“He had to endure all this because of you,” she stated and pursed her lips. “You know as well as me that it's illegal to force an indentured to sexual acts and...” Coulson just smiled and took another sip of his tea.

“Exception, remember? He's a lifetime indentured and he knew that when he signed the contract. Fact is, Barton is property of SHIELD, Agent. And Director Fury gave him to me, he's my responsibility, so de facto he's mine to do whatever I want. It's my decision if he's allowed to see his child and if he needs to be punished then this is my job as well. I know he convinced Director Fury that you should stay free and I know that you think you owe him but you forget that Barton is not a free man. He's property.” He sat there and smirked at her smugly and she wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face with her knife because she really owed Clint. She was a slave herself once and she knew what that meant. She knew that Clint had talked to Fury and she stayed free because of him. Yes, she owed him.

“With all due respect, _sir_ , but one day...” 

“I'm not alone, Agent Romanov. If something happens to me he will never see his child again. You wouldn't want to explain to him why Kate is gone, right?”

“You took that child hostage to hold its father under control. Have you no shame?” Natasha really had to concentrate to not take her gun and decorate the wall behind Coulson with his brain.

“I do whatever is necessary for the benefit of SHIELD. And if I have to get my hands dirty then I'll do that.” Coulson emptied his mug and moved his chair back but he didn't rise immediately. “I will allow him to interact with you as long as it stays platonic and professional. Just don't forget. Barton's mine and he's the one to pay the price. Are we clear?” 

“Yes, _sir_ ,” she gave him a mocking salute and Coulson rose with that bland smile on his face. She watched him leave and then she took her book again. “We'll see, Coulson. We'll see.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Budapest, worst mission ever

“Okay, who's Jascha?” Clint leaned against the wall behind the bed, his knees drawn to his body and his arms lying on them. He looked at Natasha, sitting on the bunk opposite of him and frowning right now.

“How do you know that name?” She asked and put the knife she just cleaned aside.

“You talk in your sleep.” He shifted on the bed to sit tailor-fashion and cocked his head. “Maybe I should call it sort of a nightmare. You moved around in your bed and called this name.” 

“I haven't had nightmares for a long time,” she admitted. 

“And why now? What do you think?” Clint cocked his head and went back to clean his bow.

“I guess it's... this city, you know? I hate Budapest.” 

Clint nodded but he didn't press her. She would tell him when she was ready.

“I've met Jascha years ago. He was... he was like me. Just... he didn't know anything about himself. He had amnesia, didn't even know his own name. Our superiors called him Jascha and so did I. He was a sniper, like you.” 

“You loved him?” Clint looked up again but Natasha shook her head.

“No. Not... not really. Not in the traditional sense of love. Love is for children.” She looked away and pressed her lips together. 

“I loved to be with him. He was... I don't know... different?” She slid all her knifes into their sheaths and started to check the widow's bites.

Clint put his bow aside, perfectly prepared for tomorrow, and took the quiver to control the arrows, every single one.

“Did you love Lauren?” Clint put the arrow aside and pursed his lips before he took a deep breath.

“Yeah, probably.” He finally nodded.

“Probably? You had a child with her.” Natasha furrowed her brows and watched him. 

“I was seventeen when I met her, I was eighteen when she got pregnant and I was barely nineteen when Kate was born. I'm not sure if it was love but there was something, you know?” 

Natasha nodded and took a tiny screwdriver out of her bag to adjust something at the bracelet.

“Yes, I guess I know.”  
They worked quietly on their equipment for some time till Clint leaned back again.

“I know that you've talked to Coulson a few weeks ago. What did you say to him?” 

“Why? Did he...” 

“No... no... he... It's better now. He... you know.” He looked down at his hands. “He hadn't done anything than my weekly punishment in the last weeks.” 

“He still beats you?” Natasha asked, her eyes dangerously squinted. 

“I don't care, Tasha. I can take that. As long as he... you know... keeps it in his pants.” 

“Did he do anything else? I mean, to Kate? Did he allow you to see her?” 

“Yes. He even let me buy a Christmas present for her.” 

“Yeah? What did you get her?” He grinned when she looked up at him.

“An RC car.” Her eyes went wide.

“Seriously?” 

“Yep. I've asked her. That's what she wanted.” Clint shrugged but the grin didn't leave his face.

“I guess I really want to meet her one day.” She smiled and Clint nodded.

“Yeah, I think she would like you.” 

“Okay.” Natasha took a deep breath and then looked at their equipment. “Are you ready?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Then suit up. We start in an hour.” 

 

 

With a gun in her hand and a heavily bleeding Clint over her shoulder Natasha stepped onto the street and aimed at one of the cars. With squealing tires it came to a halt. 

The man behind the wheel raised his hands and said something pleadingly in Hungarian. 

“I don't understand you!” Natasha snarled and dragged Clint over to the car. The man in it paled and wanted to get out of it but Natasha shook her head.

“Do you understand me?” She asked and the man finally nodded.

“Yes,” he said. “Please, I don't...” he started in broken English but she interrupted him.

“You need to drive us to a hospital,” she said and the man paled even more while Natasha had opened the backdoor and helped Clint into the car. He was barely conscious and groaned painfully when she shifted him onto the backseat. 

“Miss, I don't...” 

“Shut up and put your hands onto the wheel,” Natasha spat and climbed onto the passenger's seat. She turned and pressed her hand on the bleeding wound in Clint's stomach again while she aimed at the man with her gun.

“Drive for Chrissake! If he dies I'll kill you!” 

The man's hands shook violently but he engaged a gear and floored the car. 

“Come on, Clint, hang in there! Don't you dare die on me here,” she muttered and the archer groaned as if he wanted to show her that he was still alive. 

“Tasha,” he finally whispered quietly. 

“Yeah, Clint. I'm here. I'll get you to a doctor. Just... hold on!”

“If I... if I don't make it... find Kate...” he mumbled and Tasha pressed her hand tighter against his stomach.

“I won't allow you to die here, do you hear me?”

“... tell her I love her...” Blood bubbled on his lips when he coughed. “... keep her safe...” 

“Clint, come on,” she said and turned to the driver.

“How long do we take?” She spat and the man pointed at a building not far away.

“That's the hospital,” he said and she nodded. “We're almost there, Clint. Just a few seconds. Come on, you can hold on just a few more seconds, right?” 

“Tasha... please...” 

“Yes, Clint. I'm here and I promise I will find Kate and I will bring her away from Coulson but you won't die today, understood? Clint?” He coughed again and the driver cursed in Hungarian, honked and yelled out of the driver's window and then they came slithering to a halt. 

“Get a doctor!” she snarled again and the driver ran into the hospital and yelled something while Natasha already tried to get Clint out of the car. Two paramedics, who stood in the smoker's corner, came over and helped her. And then a doctor and a few nurses came out with a stretcher. Together they lifted Clint onto it and shoved him into the hospital. Natasha put her gun into her holster and followed them. The medics shoved Clint into an emergency trauma room and when Natasha wanted to enter as well a nurse shook her head and said something in Hungarian.

“I don't understand,” she glared at the smaller woman but she wasn't impressed at all.

“You can't go in.” The nurse said but when she heard one of the people inside of the room yell something she entered and then Natasha could get a glimpse. Doctors and nurses worked frantically and she could see the reason in an instant: Clint had flatlined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually don't do this in the middle of a story but... after all the kudos and the comments and everything... I just want to say thank you and you all are amazing!! This feedback keeps me going!! Really! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Holy hell! I guess I forgot to mention, that, according to Uncle Google, Jascha is the Russian version of James ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Natasha just rose and wanted to get another cup of coffee when she saw Coulson arrive, two agents, a man and a woman, in his tow. She was still in the waiting room in the hospital.

“Agent Romanov, what happened?” Coulson planted himself in front of her and the two agents stood behind him. 

“It was a trap, sir. They knew we would come. It was either bad intel or we have a mole. They shot at us and Clint saved my life, he caught a bullet for me.” 

“Do you know about his condition?” 

“The nurse said he had lost lots of blood and the bullet did a lot of damage. He's still in surgery.”

“Will he survive?” Coulson snapped and Natasha glared at him.

“He flatlined twice, Coulson. They say it's critical.” She sounded tired. 

“All right. The Agents Hanson and Clark will accompany you to the quinjet to fly you back to HQ.” 

“What? You think I will leave you alone with him?” 

“Agent Romanov. Deputy Director Hill had ordered you back. It's important to find that mole if we have one. Give me your phone, please.” 

“You think it was me.” It wasn't a question. She glared at Coulson and felt a tiny smirk on her lips when the other man flinched slightly. 

“I didn't say that, Agent Romanov.” But Coulson was a professional. He had his expression and his voice back under control the next moment. “If you don't believe me you can call Deputy Director Hill.” Natasha still glared at him but she knew that she couldn't refuse. Like Coulson had said, it would be Clint who had to pay the price.

“What's with him?” 

“The moment he's stable enough we will put him in a jet and fly him to HQ.” 

“Fine.” She said and then she stepped into Coulson's personal space and whispered to him, “But don't forget. You may have Clint by his balls, literally, but if something happens to him... or to Kate... you will curse the day you were born. My loyalty lies with SHIELD now but there are a few things Red Room taught me I'm still proud of.” She took her phone and gave it to Coulson. She didn't like it but she knew that it was SOP, in case that she _really_ was the mole.

“I will keep that in mind, Agent Romanov,” Coulson said and smiled. She didn't see him swallow when she followed the two agents to the jet.

 

 

Phil waited till Romanov and the agents had left the hospital before he went to the now empty waiting room. He took his phone and dialed.

“Are you completely retarded?” he snarled the moment a man answered his call. 

“Smith?” 

“Yes, Thorbenson. It's me. So, is there something you want to tell me?”

“It wasn't my fault.” The man said and Phil closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself.

“Whom did you send after them?” he asked, his voice controlled and calm, not giving away the rage boiling in his intestines.

“The guy calls himself 'Hitman'. He's good.” Thorbenson said and Phil pinched the bridge of his nose.

“The guy is a botcher. I've said I wanted the woman out of commission and what did I get? A half dead Hawkeye! And that idiot attacked them too early and destroyed my fucking mission!” 

“Sir, he said he had to decide to take the shot or to lose this chance.”

“You fucking idiot have no idea what I have to deal with now! You can tell your _Hitman_ that he will not get a single penny for fucking up my mission.” 

“Mr. Smith, you can't...” Thorbenson started but Phil interrupted him.

“Of course I can and as you see I've already done that. Be thankful that I don't give the Feds a tip where to find you.” He quit the call with a violent press onto the button of his phone. Some days he missed the good, old phones. It was much more freeing to slam the receiver down than to squeeze a fucking button. 

Phil went to the coffee vending machine and bought himself a cup of coffee. He looked out of the window while sipping the hot beverage. He needed a plan to limit the damage those idiots created. He sighed again. _If you don't do everything yourself_ , he thought and threw the empty paper cup into the bin before he dialed another number.

“Nick, Phil here. Yes, I'm in Budapest. I'm afraid we have a problem...”


	20. Chapter 20

“Phil,” Fury said when he entered his office. He pointed at a chair and Phil sat down. “Report!”

“You are familiar with the Budapest mission details?” He asked and Fury nodded.

“It seems as if there was an unknown shooter that blew up the whole mission. He started to shoot the moment he saw Romanov and then the terrorists started to shoot back and... well... the result is that we have Barton in medical, still out cold, and Maria just questions Romanov. It's possible that we have a mole, Nick.” 

“You think it's Romanov?” Fury pressed the fingertips of both hands together and pursed his lips.

“I'm not sure but I wouldn't exclude the possibility.” Phil said carefully and watched Fury's face.

“She gave us valuable informations about Red Room, the KGB and many of her freelance contacts. And she proved her loyalty more than once since she's here, Phil.” 

“She still could be a sleeper agent, giving up some information to get into SHIELD.” 

“Phil, come on. I know that you don't like her but that doesn't make sense. The bullet Barton caught was meant for her. She said that she'd be dead if Barton hadn't reacted as fast as he had.” 

“Maybe it was a trick? Maybe she knew that Barton would try to save her and it was planned that he dies?”

“And then she carries him all the way down to the street, hijacks a car and forces the driver to get them to the hospital, holding the wound closed with her hand?” 

“Okay, okay, maybe you're right. But we should investigate if there is a mole. I can...” Phil started but Fury shook his head.

“No. You're right about the investigation, but you're too involved in this. And you're biased. Someone else will investigate.” Fury said and Phil pressed his lips together and took a deep breath to calm the rage down.

“With all due respect, _sir_ , you know that I'm professional and that I can do that.” 

“You're the best handler we have, Phil. But this is my last word. Someone else will lead the investigation.” Fury said.

“May I ask who?” 

“You may ask,” Fury grinned but Phil knew that he wouldn't tell him. “What about Barton?” 

Phil leaned back again and sighed. “I've brought him back, he's over in medical now. The doctors put him in an induced coma. He will be out of action for at least two months till all his intestines are healed. The bullet did a lot of damage and it was pure luck that he's still alive.”

“Okay, I want you to relocate him to Tampa, Florida.” 

 

 

Natasha could finally leave the room after her last _conversation_ with Maria. She had told her everything about the mission and how it could happen that Clint got shot. They interrogated her for three days now and she wasn't allowed to leave base as long as she was under suspicion to be the mole and she also wasn't allowed to see Clint till now. Maria just told her that he was in an induced coma and that he was okay according to circumstances. 

Her first way led her to medical. She asked for Clint's room and a nurse told her where she could find him. He was out cold, pale and there were many wires and tubes and beeping devices around him. She wasn't a doctor but a few of them she could identify like the heart monitor. 

A nurse was outside and Natasha called her in. “How's he doing?” she asked and the nurse looked at his chart.

“It's severe but he will survive,” the woman said and looked earnestly at Natasha.

“How do you know?” Natasha turned to look at Clint. He seemed much smaller, younger, more vulnerable. 

“Agent...” she started and then Natasha looked at her. 

“Romanov. Natasha Romanov,” she said and the nurse smiled.

“Agent Romanov, I've seen the report about the damage the bullet had done. He should be dead but as you can see, he isn't. He's a fighter. There is something that keeps him fighting and that tells me that he will survive.”

_Kate_ , Natasha thought. _Kate keeps him fighting_.

“How long does he have to stay in that coma?” 

“Dr. Long said at least a week. But tomorrow he will be relocated to our base in Tampa, Florida.” 

Natasha's head snapped around and she glared at the nurse. 

“What? Why?” 

“You're new at SHIELD?” the nurse asked and Natasha half shrugged, half nodded.

“We have a medical research facility at Tampa base and affiliated is a hospital, the best SHIELD has. He will be well looked after there.” 

“Who had ordered that?” Natasha still glared but he nurse just looked at the chart again. 

“By order of Director Fury as it seems,” she said and put the chart back. “Do you need anything else, Agent Romanov?” 

“No, thanks. I just want to sit with him for a while if it is okay,” she said and the nurse smiled. 

“Of course it is okay. You're his first visitor apart from his handler.” 

“Coulson was here?” Natasha's head snapped around again.

“Sure, he's responsible for him since Agent Barton is indentured. Everything that we do we have to discuss with him.” 

“So Coulson knows that he will be relocated?” 

“Yes, of course.” The nurse looked sceptically at her but when she just turned and sat down beside Clint she shrugged and left the room. 

“I hope you've heard what the nurse had said. Fight, Clint.” She murmured and took his hand.

 

 

Phil stood in the surveillance room where he could watch Romanov, sitting with Barton and talking to him in Russian. _Maybe he should learn the language_ , he thought when he heard the door behind him. He didn't have to turn to know that it was Maria, he recognized her steps. 

“Who's leading the investigation?” he asked when she took the place beside him, her arms folded.

“Thirteen.” She said and it sounded like a curse.

“That's bad. Whom can we give up?” Phil asked, still not looking at Maria.

“Pettifer. He fucked up the last few assignments,” she suggested.

“Okay, then let Carter discover that Pettifer is the mole.” 

“What about Romanov?” Maria looked now in his direction.

“She will be busy searching for Kate. Aidan Lynch got a new job and he will move away and will take Adriana, their children and Kate with him.” 

“You should've shot her at sight, Phil.” Maria stated.

“I know.” He finally turned his head. “But for the next time we should lie low.” 

Maria held his eyes for a long moment, then sighed, nodded and left the room.

“I will get you, Romanov.” Phil mumbled. “I will get you.”


	21. Chapter 21

It took three months for Clint to come back to HQ. He was more than two weeks in the artificial coma and then it took time for his damaged organs to heal. After the hospital released him they sent him to a rehabilitation hospital where they should get him fit for duty. Every other week Coulson appeared to _look after him_. The rehabilitation hospital was adamant that he, as indentured, had to wear a collar and Coulson was more than happy to oblige. It was humiliating. 

Clint had asked him when he could see Kate again but Coulson told him that he would decide about it when he was back at HQ. He worked as hard as possible and his physiotherapists said they were impressed by his progress. 

He also had asked about Natasha but Coulson told him that Fury had sent her on a long term mission and she wouldn't be back for another three months. He knew that there was something going on between Natasha and Coulson and the guy used his position to try to put her out of his way. He really hoped she was okay. 

And then the doctor finally gave his okay and two agents were sent to bring him back to HQ. He should meet Coulson in his office they said as soon as they were at HQ and Clint, still wearing the collar, went to the elevator.

He knocked at his door and heard the voice he hated so much. “Enter!” He opened the door and went in. Coulson looked up and smiled at him, that bland smile that was his trademark. 

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Clint said and stood in front of his desk. Coulson held his eyes for a long moment and then he looked at a spot at the floor and back to Clint's eyes. He understood and knelt down, grasped his hands behind his back and cast his eyes down. He swallowed when he heard the man rise and flinched slightly when his hand touched Clint's shoulder, toyed with the collar and stroked over his head. 

“How do you feel, agent?” Coulson asked and Clint shrugged.

“The doctor says I'm okay.” He felt Coulson still touching the collar, stroking the nape of his neck with his thumb. 

“That's good to hear. I will see when I can send you on a mission again.” Coulson moved around him and sat down at the couch he had in his office. “Show me the scar.” 

“Sir?” Clint looked up and saw Coulson raise his brow.

“Which part of 'shirt off' did you not understand?” 

He knew that it went well for too long. But he didn't hesitate any longer. Coulson waved him nearer with one finger and Clint wanted to rise but when the man shook his head he bit his lip, swallowed his pride and crawled over. Coulson leaned forward and touched the scar he had on his stomach now and Clint could see him lick his lips. 

“Pretty,” he whispered and Clint almost snorted. Of course that pervert would be crazy about the visible reminders of his pain. His hand moved up to Clint's chest and he felt him pinch his nipples. “I've missed that, pretty boy,” he murmured and shoved his foot between Clint's legs and pressed it against his genitals.

“Sir, please...” Clint whispered and Coulson grabbed his collar. 

“Do you ever want to see Kate again?” The older man asked, his brow raised.

“Yes, sir.” Clint nodded and cast his eyes down again.

“You've been grounded for three months now. If you want to see Kate again, you have to regain my trust in you. Do you understand?” Coulson's foot pressed harder between his legs and it hurt.

“Yes, sir.” Clint knew exactly what Coulson wanted but when he looked up he couldn't hold back the question, “Why me, sir? What have I done to you?” 

“You're a pretty, pretty boy, Barton and I like pretty things like you. The moment Thorbenson gave you to me I knew that I wanted to have you like this, screaming, fighting but yet taking what I give you. I like the fact that you know there's nothing you can do to defend yourself, that, even if you're technically SHIELD's property, you're mine to do whatever I want to you, that your body belongs to me. That's why you.” He leaned forward again. “And now get out of that pants, I want to feel your tight, little ass again.”


	22. Chapter 22

To regain Coulson's trust meant nothing more than what Clint already knew from his time in training, letting Coulson have his way with him. And then, just when they awaited Natasha back from their mission he called him into his office again. 

“Tomorrow Agent Clark will accompany you to Kate,” he said en passant while he gave him the details of his new mission. 

“Thank you, sir.” Clint waited if Coulson wanted something else but when the older man just looked up from his desk and lifted his brow he grabbed the folder and left as fast as possible. He went to the room he shared with other indentured, sat down at his bunk and read the file. When he flicked through the list of the other agents he discovered a familiar name. Brown, Donald. Don! He hadn't seen him since he finished his training. They had sent him to L.A. base. Apparently he was back. 

When he had worked through the mission details and had written the list of equipment he would need he went to Coulson's office to give it to him. But his handler wasn't there and so he dropped it in his mailbox and went to the range. 

The agent responsible for the weapons, Stamos, gave him his bow and a quiver full of arrows – he knew that they counted them – and he started to shoot at the target. It didn't take too long and he drifted into _the zone_ , the only place where he could forget everything bad that happened to him, his personal happy place. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched so violently, he nearly dropped his bow.

“Jesus, calm down, dude. It's just me, Don. Remember?” It was Don who stood beside him and he seemed as shocked by his reaction as Clint was. 

“Sorry! Sorry, man. I've been... you know...” 

“... completely spaced out?” Don grinned a little bit unsure.

“Yeah. Really, I'm sorry, man.” 

“No problem. I've just seen you here and thought I could say hello.” He leaned against the counter and looked at Clint who placed his bow carefully down before he turned to him. 

“It's nice to see you again,” Clint smiled. 

“Yeah, it's nice to be here. I've already visited my parents and other relatives.” Clint knew that Don had a huge family with lots of siblings, aunts, uncles, cousins, nieces and nephews. 

“Are you here just for one mission or...”

“No, I'll be here for the next year.” Don grinned again.

“That's good,” Clint said but when he saw Agent Stamos glare in his direction he sighed. “Sorry, but I have to go back to training. You know, the mission.” 

“Yeah, I've heard that you're with us. And after seeing you shoot at that target I have to say I'm glad. I mean, if you're only half as good as rumor says then I'm really glad that you're with us.” But then Don saw Stamos pointing at his watch and he rolled his eyes. “Okay, see you, Clint.” 

“See you.” 

 

 

Esther Clark wasn't as strict as the other agents that drove him to his daughter. He had to sit in the back of the van like usual, but due to the fact that it didn't have windows there she didn't force him to wear the blindfold the whole time, only the last half hour of their drive. And then he saw Kate again.

“Daddy!” the girl yelled as soon as she saw him and the next moment he held her in his arms, hugging her as tight as possible without hurting her. 

“Kate, baby.” He managed before his voice left him. He felt a tear in his eyes but blinked it away. 

“I've missed you,” Kate declared when he finally let her out of his arms.

“I've missed you, too.” He sat down at the floor with Kate.

“Why didn't you come to visit me?” she asked and Clint saw out from the corner of his eye Adriana, Kate's foster mom, and Agent Clark turn their faces away. 

“I couldn't, baby. I've been in the hospital,” he explained and Kate's eyes went wide.

“Are you okay, daddy?” she asked and he could hear the concern in her voice.

“Yes. A bad man hurt me and I had to stay in hospital.” He lifted his shirt to show her the ugly scar. “See? That's why I couldn't visit you.” 

Kate carefully touched the scar. “Are you well now? And is the bad man in jail?” she asked and Clint nodded. He couldn't tell her that he escaped and Natasha had sworn to hunt him down and skin him alive. But then Kate grinned, hurried away and came back with a small present. It was awkwardly wrapped and he was sure that Kate had done it herself.

“What's that?” Clint asked and looked curious at her. 

“That's for you,” Kate explained. “You have to unwrap it.” She seemed more excited than he was. With a smile on his lips he opened the present and found a small frame, just the size of his hand, with a picture of Kate in it. “It's from my first day at school.” He stared at it for a long moment and then he smiled at her. 

“Thank you, baby,” he said and pulled her into another hug. 

“Dad, I've got a new board game. Do you want to play it?” Kate asked and Clint looked at Adriana. She cocked her head but when he looked at the board game Kate just carried over to him and back she understood and she blushed slightly when he mouthed 'thank you'. At least she was nice to Kate.

When he had to drive back Kate held him for a long, long moment and only when Agent Clark insisted that they had to go she let go of him. 

“Daddy, please be careful and don't let the evil guys hurt you again,” she said when Clint climbed into the van.

“Promise,” he said, smiled and waved goodbye.


	23. Chapter 23

Their target was a Hydra base, hidden in some godforsaken area in Alaska. Two quinjets brought them to their destination, well, sort of. They still had to march about a mile to arrive at the base. It was fucking cold outside and Clint was thankful for the long sleeved, skin tight thermal shirt he wore with his tac vest. 

The base was well guarded but that was why he was here. He could neutralize most of the guards without alarming the others because one of the advantages of a bow was, it was quiet. Together with Markham he sneaked to a perch from where he could see the base. It wasn't that he needed a spotter but Coulson had insisted. It took them just twenty minutes to get rid of the patrolling guards inside of the base.

“Tango down,” Markham tapped his comm and reported and Clint could see two agents sneak to the gate and took the guards there down quietly.

“Okay, let's get in,” Clint heard Coulson's voice in his ear and grabbed his bow. Together with Markham he hurried down to enter the base as well. 

“Alpha team, the labs, beta team, the barracks, gamma team, the weapons factory, delta team, secure,” Coulson snarled into his comm and Clint went with his team, the alpha team, to the labs. They should take down the scientists and copy their data. There were five agents with him, Don was one of them, and they fought their way through the corridors and hallways. And when Clint shot one of the guys in their Hydra uniform before he could shoot Don the other man turned around and grinned.

“Told you so,” he said and ducked when another guy came around and shot at them. 

“We're at the labs,” Donovan, the team-leader said and then they entered the first room. The first few rooms they entered as group but when Donovan discovered that most of them were empty he ordered them to split up to get faster through them in search of their server. 

Clint had just left one of the labs and entered the next one. But he swallowed hard when he saw this lab. There was a table in the middle of the room with shackles at each corner and he could see blood on the table and the floor. He looked around and saw another door at the back wall. It was slightly ajar and he furrowed his brows. He nocked an arrow and opened this door with his foot. The room behind this lab was right out of a horror movie. It was dark and damp and there were cells at the walls. People were in them and Clint nearly puked when he saw their injuries. They experimented with humans. He heard something that sounded like a key turned in a lock and sneaked around one corner to see Don enter a cell. And he had a smirk on his face. 

Clint followed him and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the prisoner. It was Natasha, chained to the wall and Don aimed at her. _What the fuck!_ he thought and hurried over as quiet as possible.

“... meet you. I've heard a lot about you. Pity that I was too late to save you.” Clint recognized the gun he held as one the Hydra guys used. But just as Don raised the gun Clint was behind him, touched his neck with his arrow.

“Don't,” he said and Don froze. 

“Clint, don't do something you'll regret.” 

“Put that gun down!” He spat and Don chuckled. 

“No, I can't do that.” 

“Don't make me choose, Don. Because if I have to choose between you and Natasha, you'll lose.” 

“Well, then...” Don said and wanted to turn around. And Clint shot. The man he had once called a friend dropped down, the gun clattered over the floor and he had an arrow sticking in his throat. 

“Tasha,” Clint gasped and hurried over to her. “What are you doing here?” he searched for something to open the chains and found a Swiss army knife in Don's pocket. It didn't take long to open the locks. 

“Mission went south... they got me...” she murmured. Clint quickly looked her over. She didn't look good but at least she was alive and apparently nothing they had done was life-threatening. 

“I'll get you out,” Clint said and wanted to lift her up. 

“No,” she croaked and pointed at Don. “Remove the arrow or they know that you killed him.” 

“Right,” Clint knelt down beside Don and removed his arrow. “Sorry, buddy. I've told you don't make me choose,” he muttered. Natasha, who sat at the small cot she had in her cell, leaned down, took the Hydra gun and held it out to Clint. “Shoot at him.” 

“He's dead, Tasha.” Clint frowned and she shook her head. 

“No, shoot through the arrow hole, then it looks like a bullet hole,” she rasped and that was actually a good idea.

Clint grinned and took the gun and shot through the hole the dead man had in his throat. It was gross. He helped Natasha up, wrapped her arm around his neck and carried her out of the room. He got rid of the Hydra gun out in the corridor and took his own gun because he couldn't use his bow while carrying Natasha.

“Barton, what the... is that Romanov?” Donovan came over and paled when he saw Natasha.

“Yes, behind this lab,” Clint pointed in the direction, “are cells with other prisoners. Brown is dead, one of those Hydra goons got him,” he said and Donovan nodded. 

“Get her out, Markham found the server. We have the data and we get the other prisoners.” 

“Yes, sir,” Clint said and helped Natasha out of the building. Most of the Hydra guys were dead, only once he needed to shoot but then, outside, he went over to Stratton, their medic and she immediately started to look after Natasha. Clint went back inside to help them get the rest of the evil guys but there weren't too many left. 

And on their flight back he sat beside Natasha. “What happened?” he asked quietly and she told him about her mission in Eastern Europe going wrong, about the terrorist cell she should infiltrate, about one of them recognizing her and about them selling her to Hydra. It was really dumb luck that they attacked just this base where they held her prisoner because otherwise it could've been too late. 

But the fact that Don Brown, a SHIELD-agent, wanted to kill her, told both of them that something was really wrong within SHIELD. And they needed to find out whom they could trust urgently, preferably before one of them ended dead.


	24. Chapter 24

“Sir, you've wanted to see me?” Clint entered Coulson's office and knelt down at his usual spot. Deputy Director Hill was there, too. She sat on one of the chairs. But when Clint entered she rose, grabbed a stack of files and left the room with a nod.

“I know Sitwell had debriefed all of you but I need to know what happened to Agent Brown? You've found him?” Coulson threw the pen he had in his hand onto his desk and leaned back in his chair.

“Yes, sir. But he was already dead when I entered the cell.” 

“One of the Hydra goons shot him?” He reached for the mug he had on his desk and took a sip of his coffee, grimaced and shoved the mug away. 

“Apparently, sir. I haven't been there,” Clint knew that his poker face was perfect and that Coulson couldn't look him through. 

“And the guy who shot him wasn't there?” 

“No, sir. I've only found Agent Brown dead at the floor and Agent Romanov chained to the wall and out cold,” he told him. He and Natasha had made up this story in the back of the quinjet. Coulson looked at him for a long moment before he opened his drawer and took the framed picture he had gotten from Kate out of it. 

Clint had dropped it in his mailbox with the application form to keep it. Coulson looked at the picture and then he handed it to Clint. “You are allowed to keep it.” 

“Thank you, sir.” 

“But your application for visiting Agent Romanov in medical is declined.” 

“May I ask why, sir?” Clint held the frame close to him just in case that Coulson would decide otherwise when he asked too many questions.

“The doctor said she's not in the condition to receive a visit.” Was that a tiny smirk around his lips?

“I understand, sir,” Clint said and waited for Coulson to dismiss him but the older man still just looked at him.

“You knew Agent Brown, right?” 

“Yes, sir. He had the bunk beside me during our training,” Clint confirmed. 

“But you didn't keep contact after you both became agents?” Why the heck did he call him all those questions about Don?

“No, sir. I moved into the indentured quarters and Don got transferred to L.A. base.” 

Coulson looked at his desk, searched for a sheet of paper and gave it to Clint.

“You are transferred to L.A., Barton. Thursday they fly you there, get your stuff packed up.” 

“Sir?” Clint blinked. Coulson never left him out of his eyes for longer than a week and now he wants him in L.A.? 

“Did I slur my speech, Barton? You! L.A.! California! Thursday! Understood?”

“What about Kate?” he asked and Coulson sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You can see her every other month, her birthday and Christmas.”

His shoulders slumped down. Only every other month? But when he opened his mouth Coulson raised his brow and Clint only managed a quiet, “Yes, sir.”

“Dismissed!” Clint rose and left Coulson's office with the picture of Kate and the transfer order in his hands. He needed to talk to Natasha. Urgently!

 

 

“Tasha?” he whispered quietly when he sneaked to the bed. He knew that she knew that someone was there but he wouldn't dare to get close without announcing that it was him. There was a reason why she got called 'Black Widow' and it wasn't because of the sex thing.

“Clint? What are you doing here in the dead of night?” She whispered back and looked at the closed door.

“I need to talk to you.” 

“Aren't you supposed to be in your bunk?” She was worried. If he got caught here he would be punished. 

“Yes, I sneaked out.” He quietly carried a chair over to the bed and sat down. “And the next control is in two hours, so if they don't find me here...” he stopped and grinned. “I've used the vents.” 

“Of course you've used the vents,” Natasha stated and propped on her elbow. “Okay, why are you here? I guess you don't just want to ask me how I am?” 

“No... yes... no... but... how are you?” 

“To say fine would be a lie but it's nothing serious. Just broken bones and a few cuts and abrasions from the chains.” She looked at the bandages around her wrists and Clint nodded.

“Coulson asked me what happened in the cell.” 

“You've told him what we made up?” 

“Yes, of course. Tasha, I think whatever Coulson is up to, Deputy Director Hill is in on it.” He looked around as if someone could watch them but he knew that there weren't any surveillance systems in the bedrooms at the infirmary. 

“I got the same impression.” She nodded.

“You should talk to Agent Carter. She led the investigation the last time and I think Director Fury trusts her.” Clint suggested and Natasha raised her brow.

“He also trusts Coulson and Hill and why do you not talk to her?” 

“First because they send me to L.A., and second because I'm indentured. You know, the word of a free man versus the word of an indentured?” 

“Oh yeah, that,” Natasha said as if she had forgotten that fact. “They send you to L.A.? Why?” 

“My transfer order says Agent Peyton requested me but... I don't know... it's so short after the Don incident and... you've said he spoke to someone over the comms before he tried to shoot you, so it had to be someone who was on this mission and we both knew that we think it's Coulson.”

“We just can't prove it and now he sends you away? So Carter can't talk to you? Maybe. Sounds plausible.” Clint looked at the clock in the room.

“Sorry, I have to go back. Be careful, Tasha. I don't know why but when we're right then Coulson tries to kill you. Please, promise me that you're careful.” 

“Come on, Clint. You don't have to worry about me, you know that I can...”

“... that you got captured on a mission and tortured and not fully operational right now.” Clint finished her sentence.

“Okay, I promise I'll be careful. And now go back to your room before the guard finds your bed empty and Coulson has another reason to hurt you.” 

“I'll miss you, Tasha.” Clint admitted and half smiled, half shrugged when she blushed a bit. But she waited till he was in the vents before she silently mumbled, “Miss you, too.”


	25. Chapter 25

An agent awaited him when he left the C-130. He had his small duffel bag with him and another agent brought his bow, quiver and the arrows in a box to the waiting SUV. He would've carried it himself but as an indentured he wasn't allowed to have weapons outside of a mission or the range and so someone else had to carry them. 

When they arrived at the base the agent, he hadn't introduced himself, sent Clint to Agent Peyton's office. He knocked and when she called him in he opened the door. Angelina Peyton was in her mid-forties, she had short black hair with a few gray streaks and an imperious, intelligent glance. She wore the usual SHIELD uniform. 

Clint knelt and cast his eyes down, his arms behind his back. 

“Agent Barton, I assume,” she said. Her voice was thick with an accent, but Clint couldn't identify it at the moment. 

“Yes, ma'am.” 

“Do you know why you're here, Agent Barton?” She asked, rose and walked around him. 

“I assume you need a sniper, ma'am.” Clint still held his eyes down especially when he felt her hands at the nape of his neck. 

“You assume. Uh-huh. Do they allow you to make assumptions now over there?” 

“Ma'am?” Clint had no idea what she wanted. 

“You don't wear a collar.” She stated and Clint swallowed.

“No, ma'am. Since I'm an agent I don't need to wear it.” 

“My base, my rules. You will be collared. Only if it's necessary for a mission it will come off.” 

“I understand, ma'am.” Clint swallowed. He hated the collar. Somehow he felt even more vulnerable when he had to wear it, because it showed his status to everyone immediately. 

“What's in that duffel bag?” She demanded to know. Clint opened it and handed it to her. It wasn't much. The framed picture of Kate, a few drawings she had given to him, cotton wool, armguards and shooting gloves.

“Who's that?” Peyton asked and looked at he picture. 

“That's my daughter, ma'am.” 

“Coulson let you keep it?” She squinted her eyes and Clint licked his lips.

“Yes, ma'am.” She put it back in the duffel bag.

“Why do you have cotton wool in there?”

“I've gotten hearing implants, it should be in my medical file. The problem is, they don't tune down at night and I couldn't sleep, so one of the doctors said I should use cotton wool.” 

“Okay, you can keep this stuff.” She handed the duffel bag back.

“Thank you, ma'am.” 

“You're bunk is in the indentured quarters, 07/22. Everything you need is already there. Same rules as you know apply here. Tomorrow morning you will report to Agent Tallman, you're in her team. Dismissed.” 

“Yes, ma'am.” He rose in a fluid motion, left her office and went to search for his bunk. 

 

 

The first thing that happened when he reported to Agent Elizabeth Tallman was, that she closed a collar around his neck while he had to kneel. He really hated it. Agent Tallman was a tough woman in her late thirties, attractive with her long, blonde hair. He discovered two things about her really fast. First, she preferred female company, in other words, she was gay, and second, she hated indentured. _Perfect_ , he thought. 

In the first few weeks in L.A. they didn't put him on missions and Clint got bored out of his mind and he was really thankful, when Tallman finally told him that they needed him to _guard_ a charity event. Someone threatened to kill the host, the infamous Tony Stark, and he should be there, up high in a nest with a rifle and make sure that Mr. Stark survived the evening. 

In the conference room they put pictures of Tony Stark, Virginia 'Pepper' Potts and Obadiah Stane on one of the white boards. Tallman explained, that Potts was Stark's PA and Stane his CEO. There were agents between the guests and he was their back up. He listened carefully when she explained the plan. It wasn't really a challenging task but it was better than to have nothing else to do. He really missed the missions with Tasha.

Either no one told the host that a garden party was a really dumb idea when someone tried to kill him or he didn't care. And that was why Clint found himself sitting on a tree from where he could watch the whole garden and half of the mansion. The building was breathtaking and the garden was really beautiful. There were stairs down to the beach but Clint could cover that possible entry from his position. 

Tallman herself had to stay near Stark and Clint could see that she was really unhappy about it. Stark apparently realized that she disliked him and he started to tease her. Clint couldn't repress a smile while looking through his scope. Potts rolled her eyes when he asked Tallman for a dance. She looked as if she had to bite the bullet and Clint was pretty sure that she would prefer to dance with Potts. 

“Li, ten o'clock, red dress,” Clint said when he saw a suspicious looking woman heading straight over to Stark. 

“Roger,” Li said and went to head her off. Clint aimed at her, just in case. But Li stepped in her space, talked to her and then she left together with him. Clint looked back to Stark and Tallman only to find her looking around frantically and Stark was gone. 

“Hawkeye, can you see Stark?” she finally asked.

“Negative,” he had to admit but he searched for him with his scope. And then he saw him, together with a man through one of the windows.

“Tallman, he's in the house, first floor,” he reported and Tallman hurried into the house. But before she could arrive there the guy who was with Stark reached into his jacket and drew a gun. Clint could see the horror on Stark's face but before the man could do any harm – and he saw that this was his goal – he pulled the trigger. 

Tallman had said he should use a silencer and so the only noise the people in the garden could hear was shattering glass. The guy dropped down and the blood splattered over Stark's suit. 

“Tango down,” Clint reported over the comms. Stark stood there, staring at the dead man and the blood on his suit and had to breath really hard. And then Tallman appeared. She went to him, talked to him and Clint saw him suddenly look in his direction. 

Li and Ravendozza came in as well, both had their guns drawn. They would take care of the dead man.

“Hawkeye, can you see Ms. Potts?” Tallman asked and Clint, who just had reloaded his rifle, looked over the crowds. Apparently the broken window wasn't something that troubled them. 

“She's with another guy on her way down to the beach,” Clint said as soon as he had spotted her.

“Drop him,” Tallman ordered and Li hurried out of the house. 

“Roger,” Clint exhaled, held his breath and took the shot. “Tango down,” he reported a few seconds later and Ms. Potts, who was also covered in blood now, screamed. Li ran over to her position and now the other people realized that something was wrong. Clint reloaded again and watched the guest's retreat while Tallman, Li and Wurer brought Stark, Potts and Stane to safety. Ravendozza and Mercer stayed back while Clint still covered them but when all of the guests were gone and no other evil guys tried to kill someone he could leave his perch and drive back to base with Ravendozza.

“Good job,” Eric said and looked at Clint, who sat in the back of the SUV.

“Thanks.” 

“No, really. I mean it. You've saved Stark's life.” 

“And ruined his suit,” Clint added. Eric chuckled.

“I guess he won't complain about his suit.” He looked into the rearview mirror and smiled. “Don't worry, you've scored today, believe me.” 

“Thanks,” he said again when Ravendozza nodded. Maybe he liked Eric, Clint thought.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, he was just in the mess hall eating breakfast, when Li came over to him. 

“Are you finished?” he asked and Clint only raised his brow. Everyone could see that he wasn't but Li pursed his lips, looked at his watch and Clint emptied his mug and nodded. “Okay, with me,” Li said but he left him the time to put away his tray. Clint grabbed one of the toasts from his plate and snarfed it down till he arrived at the door where Li waited. 

They went to the car park and Li led him to a black SUV. Clint climbed onto the backseat and Li drove them out onto the streets.

“Where are we going?” He asked and the older man pursed his lips again. Clint knew, that Li was pissed because he didn't call him 'Sir' but as long as he didn't get an order to do that he would only call his superiors 'Sir' or 'Ma'am'. 

“Stark Industries. Mr. Stark wants to meet his _savior_ ,” Li said and then pressed his lips together. _Wow, Clint. You're great in making friends_ , he thought but then he just looked out of the windows. He wouldn't need to make friends. He was pretty sure that Coulson wouldn't let him here for too long, out of his reach, out of his control.

He'd been in L.A. with the circus once, years ago, but back then he didn't have too much time to explore the city. And so he stayed quiet, looked out of the window and ignored Li's sour looks in his direction. 

When they finally arrived at the office building with the 'Stark Industries' logo on top Li turned around for a second. 

“He doesn't know about SHIELD. He doesn't know that we exist at all. If he asks, we're FBI.” 

“Understood,” Clint confirmed and left the car after Li had parked it. Together they went to the entrance and a man, H. Hogan, Stark's driver slash bodyguard as he remembered, awaited them in the lobby. He led them to an elevator and activated it with his security pass. 

“Who are you?” Was the first thing Tony Stark asked when they entered his office. He looked at Li and frowned. Apparently he had expected someone else and Clint was sure that it was Agent Tallman. His PA, Ms. Potts, sat at one of the chairs and rose with a smile to greet them properly. 

“Agent Jake Li,” Li introduced himself. And then he pointed at Clint, “And that's Specialist Barton.” Clint knew what was expected and he knelt down, looked at a spot at the floor in front of him and clasped his hands behind his back. 

“He was the one who took the shots and saved me and Ms. Potts?” he heard Mr. Stark asking and Li confirmed it. “I want to talk to him. Alone.” Stark demanded and the noise Li made told Clint that he wasn't delighted. But then Clint saw him leave and Ms. Potts followed him. 

Clint stayed at the floor, his eyes still cast down but he could hear the other man rise, walk around his desk and stop in front of him. He saw expensive, black dress shoes and he was pretty sure just one of them cost more than everything Clint had ever owned. A hand appeared in front of his face and Clint looked up, confused. Stark still held his hand out and finally Clint took it. The other man pulled and he rose. He was close, too close, and he saw a pair of warm, brown eyes looking at him, saw the tiny wrinkles around his eyes, laugh lines, saw beautifully shaped lips forming a smile and his throat went dry. Of course he had seen Tony Stark before, on TV, in magazines and papers, but to see the man in person was completely different. All the pictures and videos could not even begin to convey his _presence_.

“Specialist Barton,” Stark said and Clint could barely repress a whimper, hearing him say his name. It sounded like something precious out of his mouth. He still held his hand and Clint swallowed and looked down at Stark's hand touching his. It was soft and warm and dry but his grip was strong. 

“Mr. Stark,” he finally managed and the smile on his face broadened. 

“You don't have to kneel. Take a seat,” Stark said and finally let go of his hand. Clint was slightly disappointed but he nodded and went to the chair and sat down. 

“Thank you, sir,” Clint said and then he realized that the 'Sir' just slipped out, he didn't intend to call him that. But somehow it felt right and he smiled when he saw him raise his brow. 

“No, I have to thank you, Specialist,” Stark said, frowned and then he cocked his head. “Do you have a first name?” He suddenly asked and Clint couldn't repress the smirk.

“Of course, sir. My name is Clint.” 

“Clint,” to hear Stark say his first name went straight to Clint's cock and it twitched in interest. He swallowed and hoped, that the older man hadn't seen it. But just in case he crossed his legs and placed his hands on them. “I've analyzed the data from yesterday.” Stark said and leaned back, his eyes still lingering on Clint and he somehow felt himself getting undressed with them.

“Sir?” he furrowed his brows and Stark cocked his head again.

“Your position, the wind, the angle, your rifle, the kind of ammunition you used... you know. I should be dead. You shouldn't have been able to shoot this man without killing me as well. Yet, he's dead and I'm sitting here as fresh as a daisy.” 

“I wouldn't have shot if there was a chance to hit you instead.” 

“No, maybe you don't understand me. This shot was impossible. Like, not possible to happen. At all.” Stark looked at him with an intensity in his gaze that would've let him shiver if he didn't have as much control over his body as he had.

“But apparently it wasn't.” Clint could drown in those eyes, he had to admit. “Sir.” 

Stark leaned forward, placed his elbows on his desk and pressed the fingertips of both hands together. “How?” 

“I never miss, sir.” Clint shrugged and swallowed when Stark furrowed his brows.

“Never?” 

“The last time I've missed a target was when I was eleven and the consequence was that my teacher beat the shit out of me with his belt and so I decided to never miss a target again and became _worlds greatest marksman_.”

Stark was shocked and he leaned back. “That seems quite drastic.” 

“It worked,” Clint shrugged again. Stark was quiet for a long moment. He just looked at Clint as if he tried to read his mind if it was true what he had said. But then he nodded.

“Thank you. Thank you for saving my life, thank you for saving Pepper's life, thank you for not missing your target.” 

“That's my job, sir.” Clint said and now he felt Stark's eyes on the collar he had to wear. 

“Why did you sign the contract?” Stark asked and Clint raised his brow. It was rude to ask this question but for the first time he wanted to tell someone the truth, that it wasn't his idea and that the only reason he had done it was because of Kate. But then he thought of Coulson and what he would do if he heard about it and stayed with the made up story. 

“It was either the contract or jail.” He cast his eyes down. 

“No, you're too pretty for jail,” Stark stated and Clint nearly choked. “When your time is over, you come to SI. I'm pretty sure that we have a job for someone with your... talent.” And when Clint lifted a brow Stark grinned and winked and Clint felt the heat of a blush in his cheeks. 

“I will keep that in mind... sir,” he said. Sadly this would never happen since his contract only ended with his death.

Stark rose, went around his desk and Clint followed him when he walked over to the door of his office. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Clint,” he loved the way Stark said his name and once again his cock twitched in the confinement of his pants desperately. “I hope we meet again.” He smiled.

“I...” Clint croaked and then he cleared his throat and tried again, “I'd like that,” he managed and now he saw Stark's eyes widen a fraction and his smile got broad again. He held out his hand to shake Clint's again before he opened the door. 

“Agent...” Stark said, looked at Li and it seemed as if he tried to remember his name. 

“Li,” Clint whispered and Stark nodded slightly.

“Agent Li, thank your for your time.” And then he turned his head to look at Clint again. “Think about it when your time is over.” He added quietly.

“I will do that,” Clint said and went over to Li. 

“Agent Li, say hello to Elizabeth for me,” Stark smirked and went back to his office. 

Li was quiet till they were in the car. 

“What did you talk about?” he asked and sounded not pleased that he wasn't allowed to stay in the office with them. 

“He just said thank you,” Clint explained.

“That was everything?” Li snarled and Clint nodded.

“That was everything.” 

“You will report to Agent Tallman about this, understood?” 

“Of course I will,” he said and when Li glared at him he sighed and looked out of the window. He had to admit, that Tony Stark was completely different than he had expected. He liked him. And when he thought about their hands touching he smiled again.


	27. Chapter 27

Phil put the report down and leaned back, his lips pressed together very tight and he glared at his empty mug. Is that really so very difficult to do something right? He had sent Barton to L.A. to keep him away from Romanov and those idiots let him meet Stark of all people! And they let him talk to Stark _alone_! For fucks sake, if you don't do everything yourself. 

But he couldn't recall him after only five weeks, that would be suspicious. He had to let him there for at least a year! And there he had thought he could trust Agent Peyton. Phil pinched the bridge of his nose. Everything would have been so much easier if those idiots wouldn't've made Fury Director. 

Fury may appear like a damn badass to other people but he was a dreamer. The Avengers Initiative? Right! Superheroes? Exactly what the world needs! 

It was a nice idea, granted, but that wasn't what the world needed. But Fury ignored the WSC and their complaints, no, he still tried to find suitable candidates for his crazy idea but so far he wasn't really successful. He didn't want mutants in his team, not because he didn't trust them, well, maybe he really didn't, but most of them weren't interested and those that were, weren't trustworthy. What he really needed would be a true superhero, like Captain America, but that guy was dead, unfortunately. The Fantastic Four were going their own ways and didn't want to _chain_ themselves to SHIELD and other _superheroes_ weren't interested as well. They want to stay independent. Dreams, dreams, dreams. 

What the world really needed were more strike teams like Phil's Strike Team Delta. Perfectly trained soldiers, spies, assassins in combination with one or two technicians and or scientists, state of the art equipment and the possibility to go wherever they were needed. _That_ was, what SHIELD needed and not a bunch of guys in wetsuits with unpredictable _superpowers_ and a director that dreamed of a team of superheroes.

He sighed again. His mug was still empty. Finally he rose and went to the kitchenette not far away from his office to get more caffeine. 

Everything would've been so much easier if they had made Maria Director. She knew what she would have to do. And she wouldn't be so lax with the indentured, she would show them where their places were. He had thought about to try to get the position as director himself but then he would have to deal with the WSC and the politics and stuff. No, that wasn't what he wanted. His preferred position was behind the stage, to pull the strings but not to be seen.

When he entered the kitchenette he found Jasper together with Romanov, sitting at the table and talking quietly. 

“Hello, Phil,” Jasper greeted him while he walked over to the coffee-maker.

“Jasper, Agent Romanov,” he said and ignored their looks. 

“You've heard, that Barton saved Tony Stark?” Jasper asked and Phil had to restrain himself not to punch him. He grabbed the pot and filled his mug with coffee, added milk and sugar and turned around.

“Yes, I've just read the report.” He pressed through his teeth. 

“Is it true that Stark invited him to thank him?” _Jasper, please shut your trap!_ He thought and nodded. Romanov looked in his direction and cocked her head but Phil knew, that no one could look him through, his expression was perfectly bland. 

“Yes, it's true,” he confirmed and tried not to listen to the angry voices in his head and their roaring _Mine! Mine!_ He still hated the fact that Stark, this attention-seeking bastard, was alone with _his_ indentured, with _his_ property. 

“Wow, I didn't know that he even knows that word,” Jasper tried to joke. He knew that Phil wholeheartedly disliked Stark. But Phil only shrugged and then he looked at his watch. 

“Sorry, Jasper. But there's a lot of work waiting on my desk. You know that my team has to fly to Shanghai tomorrow and I want to get as much paperwork done as possible.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Jasper nodded and Phil left the kitchenette with his mug. He had seen Romanov's glances in his direction. She was plotting something, he was pretty sure that this bitch was plotting something. 

 

 

“Have you seen it?” She asked Sitwell as soon as Coulson had left the kitchenette. 

“Yes, indeed. I mean, there really wasn't much expression but I know Phil since I'm here and... wow, I've never seen him _this_ expressionless before.” Sitwell nodded, removed his glasses, cleaned them and put them back on.

“I've told you. And I'm pretty sure that Deputy Director Hill is involved in whatever he's scheming, I just can't prove it.” 

“Did you talk about it to anyone?” Sitwell rose to put his empty mug into the sink, went to the door and looked out into the corridor and then he closed the door and sat down again. 

“Clint... Agent Barton. And I may have dropped a hint while I spoke to Agent Carter.” 

Sitwell wiped over his mouth with one hand and sighed. “Okay, keep it that way. We have to investigate carefully. I'll talk to Carter and... Damn! If he really is planning something...” 

“You think he would sell out SHIELD? I mean, this man doesn't have a private life, does he? I've never seen him leave base without a mission or something. He _lives_ here.” She cocked her head and Sitwell nodded slowly. 

“Yeah, that's... that's strange. I mean, you're right about the private life thing. He doesn't have one. And since I know him he's the most loyal agent SHIELD ever had, you could even say he breathes SHIELD,” he said and snorted slightly. “I don't know what I should think of all this, really.” 

“Okay, but you agree with me that his behavior is strange and suspicious, right?” She rose to refill her mug and emptied the pot. She put the mug onto the table, filled water and coffee powder into the coffee-maker and switched it on. 

“But Romanov, that's _Phil_! I mean, he lives SHIELD. He's dedicated to this job.” Sitwell still couldn't believe it. 

“You know him better than me.” She shrugged and sat down. 

“And that's why it's so unbelievable.” Sitwell once again cleaned his glasses and then he nodded. “Okay, like I've said. We will investigate but carefully. Just you, me and Carter.” 

“What about Clint?” 

“He's in L.A. and he will stay there at least a year as far as I know, so no need to tell him.” 

“What's this thing with Coulson and the indentured? I mean, I know that he's the one who has to... what did you call it?... acquire them. But... he seems a little bit possessive.” 

“No one wants to deal with them. Most of them are... well... cranky... that they had to sell themselves and not everyone wants to deal with that. Coulson said he would do it and Fury was more than happy to give him the job.” 

“You know that he's beating them?” She asked and Sitwell carefully shrugged.

“They are indentured.” 

“But they are still human.” 

“Technically they are not. The moment they sign the contract they are not human for as long as their contract lasts. They are property, you know?” 

“I know, I've been on the other side.” She admitted and Sitwell's eyes went wide. He didn't need to know all details but that much couldn't hurt.

“You and Barton... is there something? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone but... you care a lot for him.” Since indentured were the property of their contract holders they usually weren't allowed to have a relationship. Sometimes their owners will make an exception but only rarely.

“No. No, there's nothing. I like him... but not _that_ way. It's...” she sighed and looked at Sitwell and then she smiled. “He reminds me of someone from my past. Someone who saved me and I couldn't save. And he needs a friend... after all.” 

“By the way, I need to travel to L.A. next month. I'm pretty sure I can find a reason why you should accompany me.” 

“I'd like that,” she smiled and Sitwell nodded.

“Lie low. I'll talk to Carter and then we'll see what we can do about this situation, okay?” 

“Okay, Agent Sitwell.” 

“Call me Jasper,” he offered and shrugged.

“Natasha,” she said and he nodded, smiled as well and left the kitchenette. Well, it seemed as if she had an ally now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, and now I'm on my way to the cinema to watch Captain America 2 :D


	28. Chapter 28

“Of course! I knew that I would find you here!” Clint heard a familiar voice, grinned and turned around to find Natasha leaning casually against the wall behind him. 

“Tasha!” He put his bow down and came over to her. He had expected anything but not that the redhead pulled him into a hug. “What are you doing here?” He asked, baffled to see her here.

“I'm here with Jasper. He has something to do that's above my pay grade but he managed that I could accompany him. And so... Clint? What's that?” She stopped herself and touched the collar. 

“Oh, new base, new rules. Peyton insists.” Clint blushed and looked down.

“What the... you are not a recruit anymore.” Natasha squinted her eyes and sounded angry. Clint looked around and saw Agent Li already stare in his direction.

“Tasha... uhm... I can take a break in twenty minutes. You want to get some coffee in the mess hall?” 

“Sure. I'll see you there.” She nodded and Clint could see her glare at Li who ducked away under her gaze. But as soon as Natasha had left the range Li pointed at his watch and Clint went back to his bow. 

Twenty minutes later he unstrung his bow, put it in its case and gave it to Agent Larson who locked it away. He went to the mess hall to find Natasha alone at one of the tables with two cups of coffee in front of her. As soon as he sat down she shoved one of the mugs in his direction.

“Thanks. God, I'm glad to see you. How are you?” He asked and Natasha raised her brows.

“That's what I wanted to ask you. But I'm okay. So, how are you?” 

Clint looked at the table and sighed. “Okay, I guess. I mean, it's... okay. Agent Tallman still hates me, Li doesn't trust me, Ravendozza is nice, I like him. Peyton is...” he looked around and then whispered, “she's a bitch. The job is mostly the same but they are more strict here. You know,” he pointed at the collar around his neck. “We all have to wear it, only if it's necessary for a mission it comes off.” 

“God, Clint. That's awful. Did you meet Kate?” 

“No, not yet. Next week, they said.” He swallowed hard when he had to think about his daughter. It was two months now since he had seen her and he really missed her. “At least I could keep the picture.” 

“I've heard you've saved Tony Stark. Coulson is really pissed off that you've met him.”

“Fuck. He is? Why? I mean... He only thanked me. That was everything.” 

“I guess Stark is... he doesn't like him. He had to deal with him before and apparently he sees him as a threat, whyever.” 

“A threat? Why? I mean, of course he's gorgeous but I've only met him once and...” 

“God, please! Did you really call him gorgeous?” She smirked and Clint blushed violently.

“He is.” 

“Are you blushing?” she said teasingly and Clint blushed even more.

“No. That's... it's warm and the coffee...” 

“Sure. Clint,” she leaned forward and lowered her voice. “Jasper knows that something is wrong with Coulson, that something is going on and he's on our side, so to speak. And we've talked to Sharon... Carter, you know, Agent 13. She'll keep her eyes and ears open as well. We'll find out what he's up to but the problem is, Coulson is one of SHIELD's best agents and he knows how to cover his tracks. But we're still on it.” 

“Okay,” Clint said and nodded. “What does that mean for me?” 

“You have to stay here for now but we'll find some excuses to come over to visit you.” 

“Okay,” he said again and smiled even if he didn't feel like smiling. He didn't want to stay here. On the other hand, he didn't want to go back to Coulson as well but there he at least had Natasha and she was the only friend he had. Sure, Eric was nice but he was also friends with Li, Tallman and Wurer and they only accepted him because Peyton forced him on their team.

“Come on, it's only ten months left, okay?” 

“Yeah.” Natasha raised her brow but then she turned her head and looked over to the door where Clint could see Li, staring in his direction, pointing at his watch and Clint sighed. “Damn nitpicker,” he muttered, emptied his mug and rose. 

“How long are you here?” he asked then.

“Till Friday.”

“Okay, that's good. We'll meet for dinner, then?” 

“Sure,” Natasha smiled and Clint left with a nod in Li's direction. 

 

 

They didn't meet again. Peyton called him to her office later that day and told him, that he had to leave with Agent Romero's team. They needed a sniper and Agent Flaws, their sharpshooter, was still in infirmary and she couldn't come with them. 

Clint knew that, for whatever reason, they didn't want him to meet Natasha. When he came back on Saturday she and Sitwell were gone. Why didn't they want him to talk to Natasha? It's not that he would know anything he could tell her. 

But when he saw who would accompany him to Kate he knew why. Coulson was here. Why the hell was Coulson here?

“Sir.” He dropped to his knees in Agent Peyton's office where he found the guy sitting on one of the chairs in front of her desk. Peyton smiled at Coulson, nodded and went to the door.

“Take as much time as you need, Phil.” Clint swallowed. _Please, stay. Don't leave me alone with him_ , he silently pleaded but Peyton was already gone. 

“Do tell me, Agent, why is Stark currently annoying the FBI to meet a certain Agent Barton?” Coulson asked and leaned forward. 

“I have no idea, sir. Agent Li told me I wasn't allowed to tell him about SHIELD and our cover story was that we're FBI.” 

“That was not my question, Barton. What does he want from you?” Coulson rose and walked over to Clint, stepped behind him and placed his hand at the nape of his neck, toyed with the collar and his hair. 

“I... I don't know, sir.” Clint replied honestly and he felt Coulson's finger slide between the collar and his skin, slowly choking him.

“What does he want from you?” The older man repeated the question, tightening the collar and Clint could hardly breathe. 

“I... don't... know...” Clint squeezed out and wanted to grab the collar as well but he knew better that to piss Coulson even more off.

“Then why is he searching for you?” Coulson's mouth was close to Clint's ear and he could feel the man's breath at his face. 

“I...... don't...... know.....” Speaking became more difficult without being able to breathe and Clint already saw stars. 

“I guess you really don't know,” Coulson suddenly said and released his grip. Clint fell forward but managed to stop himself with his hands. He knelt there and greedily sucked air into his burning lungs. 

“He asked me about the shot and then he thanked me,” he told him as soon as he was able to speak again. “He offered me a job when my time as indentured is over.” 

“But we both know that this will never happen, right?” Coulson's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“Right, sir,” Clint replied and moved back into position.

“Good boy,” Coulson mocked and ruffled Clint's hair. “And now I want you to remove you clothes and bend over that desk. And I suggest you get a move on, the quinjet will start in twenty minutes but the only way for you to be aboard is with my cum in your ass.”

“Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Cap 2 is awesome!! But I will finish this story without using anything of it! Just saying.


	29. Chapter 29

“How's it going, Maria?” Phil asked when they met in the cafeteria. He came back yesterday evening from a mission and hadn't seen her since then. She sat at a table with a cupcake and a mug of something indefinable in front of her. It may contain a tiny amount of coffee but the rest was sure as hell soy milk and sugar and cream and other disgusting things they nowadays put into their _coffee_. 

“Slow,” she admitted and pointed at the chair opposite of her. “But we knew that and we agreed to do it slow, remember?”

“Yes, I do remember. But since Jasper traveled to L.A. with Romanov he seems to suspect something. He asks questions. Maybe we should speed up a bit. How many do we have?” Phil stirred in his mug.

“Not enough. The last mission in Bogota was too successful, well, at least for us. The agents believe in Fury. They trust him to do the right thing. To tell them that he became too obsessed with his superheroes stuff... at the moment they won't believe us. He has to fail but it has to happen without manipulation. Not as long as human life is on stake. But he will fail, Phil. It just needs time.” Maria said calmly, took a bite from her cupcake and washed it down with her... well... coffee.

“What about Jasper and Romanov? And I'm not sure but I've seen them talk to 13 a little bit too often for my peace of mind.” 

“We'll slow them down. I'll suggest that Fury sends them on missions. He trusts me,” she smiled and took another bite of that awful sugar-chocolate-bomb with sprinkles on top. “I know the perfect long term missions for the two of them and 13? Isn't there an empty position in our base in Europe? You know, including a promotion and more money.” 

“To get kicked up the ladder. Nice idea,” Phil grinned and cocked his head. “Okay, that should give us time.” He emptied his mug and rose.

“Phil? You should know that Fury took into consideration to assign your archerboy to the Avengers Initiative, if he would ever get some _superheroes_ together.” 

“What? Barton? Why?” Phil squinted his eyes and turned back to her. 

“What do you think why? Have you ever seen him on a mission and not only stared at his ass? You know that since he's here he never once missed a shot, not even when he was shot himself, his eyesight is remarkable and his fighting skills? Oh, and sometimes you should ask him some mission related questions, because he's a great tactician as well, Phil, and not only a fucktoy for you.” She said calmly and Phil pressed his lips together, took a few deep breaths and tried to calm the anger down. He had a rude remark on his lips but he swallowed it down. He still needed her. 

“I have work to do. The debriefing is in half an hour and I hope you're there, too.” 

“Of course,” Maria said and smirked at Phil. She knew that she had the upper hand. For now.

 

 

“Sir, you wanted to talk to me?” Natasha asked when she had opened the door to Fury's office. 

“Agent Romanov.” Fury nodded and pointed at one of the chairs in front of his desk. Natasha sat down and leaned back. “What do you know about the Hellfire Club?” 

“The Hellfire Club. Well, as far as I know it's an international social club for wealthy people but it's assumed that the it's been involved in wars and assassinations all over the world.” 

“That's correct so far. But we know now that there's a _Inner Circle_ and something weird is going on.” 

“Weird, sir?” She frowned and Fury nodded. He opened the file he had in front of him. 

“It seems as if some mutants and members of the X-Men are involved.” 

“In what kind of way involved?” 

“That's where you come into play. I want you to infiltrate the Hellfire Club.” He handed her the file. “There's everything you need. It will be a deep cover mission, Agent Romanov and that's why I ask you if you want to do it?” Natasha skimmed through the file in her hand. It would be dangerous but she was pretty sure that there weren't many agents here who could do it. And Fury was right. Something strange was going on. Slowly she nodded.

“Yes, sir. I'll do it.” 

“You understand that there will be no back up, right?” 

“I know the difference between an undercover and a deep cover mission, sir, and with all due respect, this is not my first rodeo.” That caused a small smirk on Fury's lips. 

“Right. Agent Wang will provide you with whatever you need.” 

“Okay, sir.” She rose and took the file with her. She knew that this mission would take some time but she would talk to Jasper, he would have an eye on Clint. 

 

 

Natasha was two weeks gone when Fury called Agent 13 to his office.

“Sir?” she asked and when he pointed at the chair in front of his desk he sat down and crossed her legs. 

“What do you think about France?” Fury asked and Sharon raised one brow. 

“It's a nice country, sir. The wine is good, the food even better.” Her face was an unreadable mask when Fury turned around from his large window front and looked at her, his arms folded behind his back. 

“You're fluent in French, Spanish, German and Italian, you speak Polish, Czech and Swedish good enough to get along, right?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“We have a Level Seven position for you in France, Agent Carter.” Fury sat down at his desk, crossed his legs and placed the hands on them.

“But I'm only Level Six, sir. Why me?” She cocked her head.

“I know, but you've been highly recommended. I offer you a promotion, a job with more responsibility and more money. But you have to move to Paris.” 

“I can think of worse things than living in Paris,” she shrugged and Fury smirked. 

“So, you take the position?” Fury asked and put his elbows on the desk now.

“I need respite, sir.”

“Okay, one week.” 

“Thank you, sir.” 

 

 

“You want me to infiltrate Roxxon Energy corporation, sir?” Jasper looked up from the file Fury just had given him.

“Yes, that's what I want, Agent Sitwell.” 

“Why me? I mean, I'm not...” 

“You're perfect for this mission, Agent.” But when Fury looked at the skeptic glance he threw in his direction he raised a brow. “Is there a problem?” 

“No...” he thought of the promise he had given Agent Romanov a month ago. But he couldn't tell Fury about it, could he? “No, sir. No problem.” 

“Okay, then you'll start next week.” 

“Sir, is it possible to talk to Agent Romanov?” he asked and Fury furrowed his brows.

“You know that she's not available. Is there something I need to know?” 

“No, sir. It was just something... personal.” 

“Concentrate on your mission, agent. All the details you need are in this file. Read it and Agent Wang will provide you with whatever you need. Your contact will be Agent Mason.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

 

Phil stood at the window of his office, looking down to where Jasper just climbed into the car for his undercover mission. Now all of them were gone. He smiled and sat down at his desk. Everything went according to their plan.


	30. Chapter 30

The problem with deep cover missions was, they usually took up time. Three months after the assignment Natasha, now known as Stefanie de Maizière, finally became member of the Hellfire Club and that was just the first step. It took another four months to gain the trust of some of the more important members so that she rose in their ranks, so to speak, and then, after another month she heard of someone called 'White Bishop' for the first time. She learned that Norman Osborne, Tony Stark, Sebastian Shaw of Shaw Industries and Warren Worthington III, a mutant with wings, were members but she never met them. 

But she met Donald Pierce, CEO of Pierce-Consolidated Mining and a cyborg. He was her way to the Inner Circle. It took her some time but she learned, that he hated mutants and she could convince him, that she hated them as well. She had to prove it, of course, but luckily she knew a mutant who owed her a favor, Katja Lombardi, with the ability to resurrect and she _killed_ her. But she managed it to get caught in the act by Pierce. She 'begged' him to not call the cops, it was _just a mutant_. Pierce was delighted and invited her a few times and after one night – it was really strange for her to be with a cyborg – he talked about the Inner Circle. He introduced her to a few of his 'friends', Sebastian Shaw, Emma Frost, Harry Leland and Jason Wyngarde.

Once again it took time but she gained their trust and when suddenly the White Rook disappeared and was assumed dead – he wasn't. He sat chained in the basement of Natasha's house – she became probationary member to be his successor.

And then, once again after some time, Wyngarde brought Jean Grey into the game. Natasha became White Rook, Jean became Black Queen. The Hellfire Club captured several X-Men and whatever Wyngarde had done to Jean, it broke her. She unleashed her power, destroyed the Hellfire Club, turned against her team mates and disappeared into space. 

That was, when Fury called her back. Sixteen months after she was sent onto this assignment she entered the HQ in Washington again and Emanuel DaCosta, former White Rook, as prisoner in her tow. The debriefing took three days and after two weeks of leave she was back in Coulson's team.

 

 

Natasha met Sitwell after a week back on duty. She had learned, that Sharon was currently based in Paris, France.

“Hey, nice to have you back, Natasha,” Jasper greeted her the moment he spotted her. 

“Yeah, it was one of the strangest missions ever. Mutants. I guess you've heard about it?” 

“Who hasn't?” 

Together they went to the cafeteria, got some coffee and searched for a table in the back of the room where it was quieter. 

“Okay, what did I miss?” she asked after the usual small talk.

“Fury sent me on a mission soon after you left. Roxxon Energy corporation. I'd tell you but that's classified.” Natasha nodded. Sitwell was Level seven, she still Level five. She understood that there were things he couldn't tell her. “But don't worry, I have friends at the L.A. base and they held an eye on Barton. Problem was, Coulson was still there the first weekend every other month. They left together on Saturday and came back on Sunday. I don't know what they'd done in the time, my contact couldn't find out.” 

“Der'mo,” she cursed and once again wished, she could wring Coulson's neck. She knew that Clint was allowed to meet Kate on the Sundays and she could imagine what happened on the Saturdays he was alone with Coulson. She thought about to tell Sitwell what Coulson was doing to Clint but she had promised to keep quiet. She wouldn't want to risk that he wasn't allowed to see Kate again.

“Sharon?” 

“Still in Paris but she asked for transfer back to Washington. Fury said as soon as they have a suitable replacement she'll come back.” 

“Hmm, well played, Coulson, I'd say.” 

“Yeah.” Sitwell nodded.

“Where's Clint now?” she asked and Sitwell snorted slightly.

“Still in L.A.” He grinned now. “You know that Tony Stark makes Phil's life living hell?” 

“No, why? What's he doing?” 

“He still tries to find out about Barton. Apparently Stark won't accept that there's no trace of his savior. It didn't work out too well that the agent who was with Barton told him they were FBI. Stark hacked their system and discovered that Barton doesn't work for them and now he tries to find out as much as possible about him. I've heard Phil yelled at the guys from IT to make sure that he won't find out about SHIELD.” 

“Did it work?” Natasha asked and Sitwell shook his head.

“No. Stark did not only hack FBI, he also hacked NSA, CIA and whatever other organization you could think of. And he found out about SHIELD. Coulson's on his way to California to stem the problem.” 

“That's good, isn't it?” she asked and Jasper nodded.

“Did you hear about Agent Tucker?” Sitwell changed topic and stirred in his mug.

“Agent Tucker? No. Who's that?” 

“He was one of our indentured. We got him a year after Barton. He jumped from the roof last week.” HQ was a huge building. If someone would jump down, he'd be dead. 

“Why?” 

“He left a note. It said 'I can't do this anymore!'.”

“Was he one of Coulson's?” 

“Yes.” Sitwell confirmed and Natasha nodded.

“Remind me to kill him one day,” she grumbled and sighed then. “Anything else I need to know?” 

“Well, we'll get a new base, so to speak. It's a ship but I've heard it's more than just that. And then...” 

 

 

When he arrived the assistant led him immediately to Mr. Stane's office. 

“You're Agent Coulson?” 

“Yes, Mr. Stane.” Phil smiled at the man who gestured for him to take a seat. 

“Whom do you work for?” Stane asked and cocked his head. He leaned back in his chair, a cigar in his hand and scrutinized Phil.

“The Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division.” 

“Wow, that's quite a mouthful.” He looked at Phil but his expression stayed bland. 

“Mr. Stane. I'm here to talk to you about a problem. A problem we both have.” 

“Yeah, Agent Coulson? What kind of problem?” 

“Tony Stark.” Phil leaned back, crossed his legs and inclined his head a fraction. Stane looked at him for a long moment.

“You think Tony is a problem? I have him under control.” 

“No, you don't. But there are a few people I know. They call themselves 'The ten rings' and they can help us to get rid of him.”

“Okay, I'm listening.”


	31. Chapter 31

Agent Peyton had called him to her office. He entered and knelt in front of her desk, his hands behind his back. 

“Agent Barton,” she leaned forward, took a file and threw it in his direction. He caught it reflexively. “You're getting relocated.” 

“Ma'am?” he looked up and she just shook her head, her brow raised. “You're going back to HQ.” His heart started to beat faster. On the one hand he was glad to be back at the same base as Natasha but on the other hand, it was also the same base as Coulson. 

“Yes, ma'am.” He nodded and waited till she gave him the allowance to leave but instead she rose and came over to him. 

“I know they handle it very lax over there,” she muttered and opened the collar he had to wear now for almost two years. “It's a shame. You're the best sniper we had. I hate to lose you.” He looked up at her and she sighed. “Get your stuff. Your handler is here and he'll take you back to HQ.” 

“Yes, ma'am.” She finally waved her hand and he could leave the office. It didn't take too long to get _his_ stuff. It still wasn't much and technically it wasn't his, not even the picture from Kate. So ten minutes later he stood on the airfield behind the buildings, an agent waiting beside him with his bow and the arrows in a case when he saw Coulson leave a quinjet. 

“Get in the jet, stow away your stuff and buckle up. I'll be right there,” he snarled and went over to the buildings. The pilot looked out of the window, bored as it seemed, but he didn't bother to help the agent to stow away the bow case and the other things they apparently should take along. 

A few minutes later Coulson was back with a stack of files under his arm. He entered the aircraft, sat down, buckled up and the pilot started. But only twenty minutes after the start Coulson's phone rang and he accepted the call. And then his face darkened.

 

 

Phil was excited. Finally he would get his favorite toy back. He liked his other indentured but Barton... he couldn't explain it, but he was still fascinated and that was unusual. Usually his toys bored him after a year, one and a half tops. But Barton was different. He had him for years now and still couldn't get enough of him. Maybe it was his unwillingness to be here paired with the utter obedience to save his child, maybe it was the perfectness of his body punctuated with scars that showed his will to survive, maybe it was the fact that usually a man like him, Phil, would never get someone like Barton and yet he had him, he couldn't tell. Fact was, Barton soon was back at HQ, back in Phil's team and back under his control. 

He shivered with anticipation when DaSilva opened the hatch and he saw Barton waiting on the airfield, another agent with him, holding his weapon. 

“Get in the jet, stow away your stuff and buckle up. I'll be right there,” he snarled and went to the buildings. He had to talk to Peyton. 

“Angelina,” he smiled the moment he entered her office. She didn't move a muscle in her face, just nodded at him. When he sat down unbidden and crossed his legs she raised her brow.

“What do you want, Phil?” she finally asked and the grin on his face broadened.

“You've tried to convince Fury to keep my archer, Angelina.” It wasn't a question.

“And? He's SHIELD property and he's the best sniper we ever had. Of course I want to keep him.” 

“What did I tell you when I've sent him over?” He cocked his head and held Peyton's eyes captured with his. 

“That it's temporary, sure. But I had to try.” She shrugged and Phil shook his head.

“Angelina, you know that you're on this chair because _I've_ wanted you there, not Fury. Don't you ever forget that. You know that he trusts me and my judgment.” She finally looked away and Phil felt the satisfaction in his guts. “If I want you removed and transferred to Bumfuck Egypt then he will do it, you know?” 

“I had to try,” she repeated stubbornly and looked back at Phil.

“Do you have the files I've asked for?” He changed topic and she nodded and pointed at the stack on her desk. Phil rose, took the files and went to the door.

“Don't try something like this again, Angelina.” She didn't say a word, just glared at him and if looks could kill he'd burnt to ash instantaneous. With another smile he left her office and went back to the waiting jet. Barton was already seated and as soon as he had taken his place DaSilva started the engine. 

Phil could see that Barton was unsure what to expect and he looked out of the windows. He started to read the files, Barton's latest mission reports when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and scowled at the thing. It was Fury.

“Yes?” he said when he had accepted the call.

 _“Phil, I need you immediately in Afghanistan.”_ Fury didn't bother with small talk.

“Sir? I'm on my way back from L.A. base and...” Phil had a really bad feeling.

_“I don't care. It's urgent. It's possible that we've found Stark and I need you there if it's true.”_

“But I have...” He wanted to protest but Fury interrupted him.

_“Take him with you. You don't have time, Phil.”_

“Yes, sir.” He finally said and violently pressed the button on his phone. God, he really yearned for the day he didn't have to dance to Fury's piping anymore. Barton looked at him, worry clearly on his face and Phil turned to the pilot.

“DaSilva, we have a new destination...” 

 

 

It was probably the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. After stumbling only god knows how long through the desert, thirsty and his senses dulled by the heat, he finally heard two helicopters. Tony didn't know how but he managed to yell and to wave and then he slumped down to his knees but his hand still raised with the peace sign when they landed. He saw a bunch of soldiers, Rhodey in front of them, come over to him. 

“How was the fun-vee?” He asked and Tony couldn't bring himself to answer when the other man pulled him into a hug. “Next time you ride with me, okay?”

They helped him into one of the helicopters where one of the soldiers gave him a bottle of water and Tony greedily drank but Rhodey snatched it out of his hands after the first few sips.

“Slow, Tony.” He nodded and when Rhodey gave him the bottle back he took another sip but he knew that the other man was right. Too much too fast and he would puke. 

“Thanks,” he murmured. “Thanks for finding me.” Tony was really grateful. He knew, that he wouldn't have made it much longer. Rhodey just patted his shoulder and he looked up to see him smile but it wasn't mocking, it was with relief. He looked at the other soldiers in the helicopter when he finally spotted another familiar face. Agent Barton, FBI.

“You?” He blurted out and the younger man blushed violently. “What are you doing here?” He noticed a finger shaped bruise at his cheek.

“Agent Barton is here in case someone followed you. Rumor says he's the best sniper around. You know him?” Rhodey asked and Tony nodded. 

“He _is_ the best sniper around.” Tony turned to Barton. “Now you've saved my ass for the second time,” and the man blushed even more.

“Technically I just sat here and held that rifle,” he managed and Tony couldn't repress a grin and when Barton smiled back something leapt in Tony's intestines.

“Please, don't tell me this is the _FBI_ Agent you've been so obsessed with?” Rhodey groaned and Tony could only shrug. Barton furrowed his brows and then Rhodey glared at him.

“Where the fuck have you been? He chewed my ear off because he couldn't find you.” 

“I'm sorry,” Barton murmured and Tony could see Rhodey roll his eyes.

“So, I guess you're not FBI, right?” he asked now and the younger man shook his head. “You up to tell me whom you work for?” 

“Classified,” both, Rhodey and Barton, said at the same moment. 

“Seriously?” 

“I'm really sorry,” Barton said and Tony saw him swallow. He realized that the younger man wanted to say something but just that moment the helicopter landed and a bunch of medics swarmed around him, Tony, and wanted to check on him. The last thing he saw was that Barton went to a middle-aged man in a suit with a mean streak in his face. He gave him the rifle and the suit grabbed his arm and led him away. And then the door closed behind Tony.


	32. Chapter 32

Barton lay on the floor of the _office_ Phil could use while here at base, naked, his arms over his head and in sort of a fetal position. He didn't move, just lay there. Phil saw the bruises forming on his back and he knew that he would be in pain for the next days but he couldn't care less. He should consider himself lucky that they needed him for a mission in a few days. But he still was so angry. 

_Why on earth had it to be always him that had to deal with the biggest morons? Was it really so difficult to kidnap that goddamn brat, take a gun and spread his brains over the desert sand? But no! Mr. Superterrorist wanted to have the Jericho missile and couldn't kill Stark immediately. Did he really have to do everything himself?_ he thought.

Phil fiddled his belt back into the loops of his pants and sat down at the ratty couch, avoiding the cum stains he had just left on it. He once again looked at the man down on the floor. He had had the opportunity to talk to Stark again and right now he really hated Fury and Raza and Stane and Maria for all their incompetence. Fury because he made him come over to this godforsaken sand heap, Raza for not killing Stark the moment he had the chance, Stane for not being able to make sure that Stark dies and Maria just because.

“Get out, get yourself cleaned up. When I've talked to Stark we're flying back,” he shoved Barton with his foot and he finally showed a life sign.

“Yes, sir,” he mumbled and Phil could see him only just repress a groan when he rose. He took his clothes and left the room and Phil didn't care because there was no one around here right now. They were all over at the base hospital to get a glimpse of Stark and the thing in his chest. 

When he was alone he took his phone, the one no one within SHIELD knew about and sent Raza the coordinates where they had found Stark. If it was true that he had built some sort of robot suit then there had to be remains of it somewhere. 

With a sigh he left himself and went to find the Stark. 

 

 

“Okay, Rhodey. I know that they are not FBI. But who are they?” Tony sat in the wheelchair and waited for the plane to bring him back home. He had seen Agent Barton and that guy in the suit disappear earlier but they said they couldn't take him with them. But the suit had talked to Rhodey an hour ago about something **Classified!**.

“You know that I can't tell you Tony.” Rhodey sighed and looked away when Tony glared at him. “It _is_ classified. But they want to talk to you as well. I've told them, they can do it when you feel better.” 

“If you don't want to tell me then I have to research myself. I'm pretty sure someone knows about SHIELD and I will find them.” Tony folded his arms in front of his chest.

“Why? Why the fuck are you so obsessed?” 

“Because...” he stopped and had to think for a few minutes himself. Yeah, why _was_ he so obsessed? It couldn't be just because of that pretty boy, could it? No, it was the secret as such. Tony didn't like secrets, at least not other people's. And maybe, a little bit it was because of Agent Barton. Just a tiny bit. But he wouldn't stop digging. 

“Tony?” 

“Yeah?” He turned and looked at Rhodey who had a concerned expression on his face. 

“You okay?” His friend furrowed his brows and Tony didn't like this glance. He didn't like to be looked at as if he were damaged. 

“Yeah, I'm okay. Just tired.” 

“Understandable. We'll bring you home,” Rhodey smiled and Tony nodded. Yeah, home. He would take a bath and then a nap and then... then he would search for the secrets of SHIELD.

 

 

“Mr. Stane,” Phil nodded briefly when the other man arrived at the small diner. He looked around with a slightly disgusted glance and Phil could only rise one brow. _Snob_ he thought. But then he sat down at the table opposite of Phil, removed his shades and folded his hands in front of him.

“So, why do we meet in such a...” he gestured around vaguely, apparently short of a proper insult. 

“Diner?” Phil suggested and Stane inclined his head, a smirk on his face. “The food here is really good. You should try it.” 

“No. Listen, I'm not in the mood for your crap since Tony ruins the company. And by the way I want to get some pizza before I fly back to Malibu. So?” 

“It seems that the plan to get rid of Stark didn't went too well. But we still have to get rid of him. I've tried to talk to him but Colonel Rhodes and Ms. Potts... well... they're not really cooperative. They block me. So you have to do it.”

“What do you have in mind?” 

“Raza found something in the desert. Maybe you talk to him. Maybe you can use, whatever it is, to finally get rid of him.” 

“Why would I want to march to your fife?” Stane leaned back now, his arms folded over his chest and he glared at Phil.

“Because we both know that I'm right and we both know, that the sooner he's gone we both get what we want. And because I have that,” Phil said and placed a box on the table. Stane looked at it, raised his brow and eventually took the box. He opened it and then he frowned.

“What's that?” 

“Something new, right out of SHIELD's test labs. It's a sonic device to paralyze people. The earbuds prevent that you stun yourself.” 

Stane nodded, then he took the box, rose and put on his shades. “I'll call you, Agent. If you want to meet Tony, you should try it on SI's annual benefit dinner. We forbade him to come, that means, he sure as hell is there.” 

 

 

Natasha knew that Clint was back but she hadn't seen him yet. Agent Hill had just finished the debriefing and she knew where to find him. She went to the elevator and drove up to the highest floor, went to the stairs and climbed up the rest to the flat roof. And she was right.

At first she didn't see him, it was still night and he sat in a dark corner, staring up into the sky. 

“Hey,” she said quietly and Clint's head snapped around. 

“Tasha!” he sounded relieved, scrambled up and hugged her tightly. Natasha was a little bit tense at first, she still didn't like to get hugged but she was sure that he needed that right now and so she wrapped her arms around him and just held him, awkwardly patting his shoulder. But when she accidentally touched a certain spot at his side she felt him flinch. He clearly was in pain. 

“Clint? You okay?” she asked and he didn't move for a long moment before he let go of her. “Clint?” She repeated and he looked at her and then he half shrugged, half nodded, one of his typical gestures when something was really wrong. “Clint, come on. What's wrong?” 

He sat down at the floor again and leaned his back at the railing, looked up to the sky once more before he moved his head to look at Natasha. She sat down beside him and took his hand.  
“What's wrong?” She asked him again.

“I've seen him again,” he said after a while.

“Stark?” Clint nodded.

“Fury sent us to Afghanistan, but I guess you know that. They asked me to accompany them on their search and I was there in the helicopter when they found him. I was only there and I didn't do anything, I swear. I just was there because one of the army guys said they could need a sniper if something happened. I didn't wanted to... to... but Coulson. He...” Clint closed his mouth and Natasha felt anger well up in her guts. 

“Clint, what happened, please tell me.” 

“We just talked. That was everything. Just a few words. He didn't even touch me. We just talked,” he sounded so desperate and helpless. 

“What did Coulson do?” she had to control herself not to snap at him. That could be fatal right now. She definitely saw that he was on the edge and so she had to be patient. 

“I can't do this anymore, Tasha,” he whispered quietly and she wasn't sure if he really had said it or if she just imagined it. “I... I thought I can but... I'm not sure how much more I can take. The pain, his hands, his... his temper...” He finally added and Natasha put her arm around his shoulder. She didn't pressure him to say more, she just waited for him to continue. And he did.  
“But I can't let Kate down as well. She's everything I have and it's my fault that her mom is dead. I have to keep her safe, Tasha, but the price... the price is...” he stopped himself again and Natasha placed a hand on his head. “Tell me, what can I do? What can I do?”

“Did you kill Kate's mom?” Natasha asked and Clint shook his head after few seconds.

“No.” 

“Then it's not your fault that she's dead. It's Coulson's fault and I've promised you we would find her but Coulson... he's good, you know. We haven't found her. Yet. But we will. We will find Kate and we will bring her to safety and then...” 

“... then what, Natasha? Then there's still the contract and it says that I'm the property of SHIELD for the rest of my life.”

“You can tell Fury what he does to you. Because, you know, it's illegal. You can tell him that he forced you to sign the contract and...” 

“That won't change a thing. They won't let me go. I'm too dangerous to let me go, that was what Coulson had said.” 

“And when I help you to run away?” 

“I can't. I can't run away. Where to? There are extradition treaties with all the other countries, remember? They will bring me back and then...” He shuddered. “They've implanted a tracking chip and I will always need them to take care of the hearing implants or I will be deaf again.” His voice was so quiet. Natasha didn't stop to stroke his head.

“We find a solution, Clint. I promise. I'll do everything to get you free. And till the time has come I'll be there for you. You're not alone.” 

“What if they send me away again? Or you?” Clint looked up and Natasha smiled.

“Then there is Jasper. You have friends, Clint.” 

He finally nodded and leaned against her. After a while she felt something wet on her arm but she kept quiet, just let him cry, stroked his head and held him.


	33. Chapter 33

Clint was in the mess hall, eating, and sometimes he threw a glance to the TV at the wall when he suddenly saw a familiar face appear. Tony Stark. It was a press conference and he and Colonel Rhodes appeared. 

Clint stared at the screen, his fork halfway up to his mouth, while Tony... _since when did he think of him just as Tony?_... was there to explain the Iron Man incident at Stark Industries. He looked good, Clint had to admit. Tony just said that he wanted to stick with the cards when a reporter asked him a question. It was obviously that he tried to tell them something without really telling them something. But then Rhodes leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. He looked at one of the cards he had in his hands for a very long moment, looked up and then he said it. 

“I am Iron Man.” It was quiet in the mess hall right now but then, about three seconds later, the people there put their heads together and started to talk. 

“Wow,” Tasha said behind him. He hadn't heard her and that was quite alarming honestly. He usually sensed when someone came up to him from behind but he had been too busy watching Tony. “I had no idea that he had it in him.” She sat down beside him and looked at the TV herself.

“Why did you say this?” He put his fork back onto his plate and turned his head to Natasha.

“Clint, that's Tony Stark. Seriously. I know that you have the hots for him but he's... he's a selfish bastard. He made his fortune with weapons, Clint. He brought war to the people, he's a mass murderer.” 

“He's not a mass murderer. He didn't have control over the weapons, Stane had.”

“How could he not have the control over the weapons his company sold? He's the goddamn owner of Stark Industries.” 

“And Stane is the CEO. That means, he's the one who does the actual work.” Natasha raised her brow. 

“How do you know that? Isn't it classified?” Natasha frowned.

“Hey, they wanted me to become a spy, now I am,” Clint shrugged, but then he grinned. “No, Coulson had rambled about him being completely incompetent. He thought I was out cold. And just because I dropped out of school after 8th grade doesn't mean that I don't have a clue of everything,” he added and smirked again. 

Natasha turned and looked at him now and then she just shrugged.

“So, I guess Coulson's close to a heart attack right now,” she said.

“Yeah. But I'm glad it's only Fury there with him. And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do anything to Fury.” Clint had to admit that he was glad not to be with him right now.

“I guess Fury would rip off his head if he would try anything.” Natasha stated and Clint had to bite his lip to not giggle at the idea. They still were in the mess hall with a lot of other agents. But the idea that Fury would rip off Coulson's head was intriguing and he sure as hell would want to sit close by with a bowl of popcorn on his knees.

“You okay?” Natasha asked after a while and Clint leaned back and finally nodded. 

“Yeah. Just... I just had a... a moment... you know.” 

“I understand, Clint. And you know that you always can come to me to talk.” Natasha looked earnestly at him and he nodded and squeezed her hand for a short moment.

“So... Stark, huh?” she smirked then and Clint blushed.

“What can I say, he's hot!” 

 

 

“Goddammit, Phil! Which part of 'We do it without manipulation' did you not understand?” Maria yelled in her office. She stood behind her desk and stared furiously at Coulson, sitting on a chair in front of her desk. “You've contacted terrorists to kidnap Stark? Are you completely insane? And then you allowed that nutjob Stane to build a suit. Do you know how many people are dead and severely injured because that idiot threw cars around?” She started to pace while Coulson still sat on the chair and watched her but she could clearly see the barely restrained anger in his face. She knew him too well. 

She opened one of the drawers on her desk, took out a small device and threw it in Coulson's lap. “We found this in Stane's office. This is secret SHIELD technology, Phil. Did you give it to him?” 

“Actually, yes. I gave it to him.” He inclined his head.

“Why? Why did you give someone like Stane our tech?” She glared and Phil raised his brow.

“Stark is dangerously close. I needed to slow him down. He already knows about SHIELD and he won't stop to dig.” 

“Really? Did it work?” The sarcasm was so almost palpable and now she could see Coulson squint his eyes and open his mouth. “Don't! Don't try to come with a... a half-baked excuse. We both know it didn't work. You fucked it up, Phil, plain and simple. Stane's dead because you fucked it up and you fueled Stark's interest in SHIELD even more.” 

“So. What are we doing now?” He asked and Maria wanted to just smack him.

“Oh, now it's 'we' again?” She finally flopped down in her chair. “Okay. We'll plant someone within Stark Industries to make sure that Stark won't find too much about us.” 

“Whom?” 

“Romanov,” Maria stated and she saw his eyes go wide.

“Romanov? But she's...” he started but Maria raised a hand and shook her head.

“No. She's the best infiltration agent we have. If she's successful she'll cover our tracks as well and if she fucks it up then she's one of _his_ agents and that will convince more agents that we're right.” 

“Okay, maybe you're right.” Coulson eventually admitted and wanted to rise but Maria held him back.

“Oh, Phil. I'll take your toys. You're no longer responsible for the indentured agents. Agent May will get that job. If you need one of them, you have to talk to Melinda. Do you understand me?” 

“But...” 

“Phil, do you understand me?” She just repeated and he nodded, once, sharp, before he slammed the door shut.


	34. Chapter 34

Clint found himself in Agent May's custody a few days after Tony's press conference. Fury had send Natasha to infiltrate Stark Industries and he couldn't contact her. 

Melinda May had been one of SHIELD's best agents, they called her 'the cavalry' but no one told him why and he didn't ask. He didn't need to know. And nowadays she wasn't in active duty anymore. She had a desk-job now. 

May didn't assign him to one particular team, he was where he was needed. She was a quiet and tough woman but she took her job seriously, now that she was responsible for all the indentured within SHIELD. But unlike Coulson she was fair. He only got punished when he really fucked it up. He liked her.

But then Clint realized why Coulson was so calm and collected when he told him about his new handler. A few weeks later the date where he should meet Kate came. But instead of meeting his daughter he spent the Sunday in pouring rain on a roof, covering Agent Hannah's team. Clint was confused. Maybe it was just a mistake? 

May sent him on missions with all kinds of teams, one time with Coulson's and the older man kept an eye on him but didn't say a non mission related word to him. 

But another two months later the Sunday to meet Kate came and he was again on a mission. This time in Madrid, Spain, where he was chasing a group of terrorists with Agent Marsh's team. Clint wasn't confused this time, he was angry. He went to Agent May's office when he was back and knocked. 

“Agent Barton,” she had the receiver of her phone in her hand and seemed baffled. “I just wanted to call you. I have an assignment for you.” 

“Ma'am?” He raised his brow. She handed him a folder with **Project PEGASUS** written on it. 

“There's everything you need to know in it. You'll be there to watch Dr. Selvig and his team. Any questions?” 

“No, Ma'am,” he shook his head but then he remembered why he came to her office in the first place. “Uhm... actually... I... I came here to ask you...” he took a deep breath and then he looked up at her. “Did I do something wrong?” 

She furrowed her brows and cocked her head slightly. “No, I'm more than satisfied with your work. I've already read Agent Marsh's report and he praised you in it. Why do you ask?” 

“When... when you're satisfied... why am I not allowed to meet Kate again?” 

Agent May looked at him for a very long moment, her lips pursed and then she asked, “Who's Kate?” 

Clint's eyes went wide. Coulson, that bastard, didn't tell May about Kate.

“She's my daughter and usually I'm allowed to meet her the first Sunday every other month.” 

May nodded and then she turned to her computer, clicked a few times with the mouse and typed something and then she shook her head.

“There's nothing in your file, Agent. I'm sorry.”

“What! No, that's not possible! It's...” he stopped himself. Of course! Coulson didn't tell anyone. That's why Natasha couldn't find a hint about Kate. No one knew about her. Just Coulson! It wasn't SHIELD who had her, it was that bastard! “I... I'm... sorry for interrupting you.” He went to the door and Agent May didn't stop him. But he could see the puzzled expression on her face. She really didn't know about Kate. No one knew. Only Coulson. 

 

 

Melinda looked at the closed door of her office. That was strange. She turned to the screen of her computer again and read Barton's file. There was a note that he has a daughter, yes, but nothing that he was allowed to see her. Maybe it was a mistake? But then, Coulson was his handler before and he never made mistakes. 

She needed to talk to him. With a side glance at the stack of folders on her desk she grabbed the mug on her desk and went to the kitchenette on their floor to get some coffee. And on her way back she would stop by at Coulson's office. But on her way she saw the closed door and she knew that he wasn't here then. 

In the kitchenette she found a few agents taking a break and she went to the coffee-maker to refill her mug. But when she wanted to leave she saw Jasper enter, also an empty mug in his hand and on his way to get properly caffeinated. 

“Jasper, can you spare me a moment? I have a few questions.” He just filled sugar into his mug and Melinda shuddered slightly. One of the questions should be if he always took coffee with his sugar.

“Sure,” he nodded. “I'll stop by your office in a few.” 

“Okay.” Melinda smiled a tiny bit and went back and it really didn't take too long for him to arrive.

“You know that I spar with Natasha regularly?” She asked and Jasper raised his brow. He sat down in front of her desk and crossed his legs. 

“Of course. We all know,” he smirked and Melinda just raised her brow. She knew that other agents watched them spar on a regular basis.

“I also know that you and she are friends and that Natasha is befriended with Agent Barton.” She just continued and Jasper nodded slowly, not knowing where she wanted to go with this. “I have his file here. But just a few minutes ago Barton was here to ask why he wasn't allowed to see his daughter anymore. Do you have any idea why there isn't anything about his daughter in his file besides a note that she exists?” 

“The first Sunday each month...” Jasper mumbled and furrowed his brows.

“Excuse me?” 

“Natasha told me... no, wait. Let's start a little bit earlier. Coulson arrested Barton, you know that. And he was the one who negotiated with him about signing the contract. As far as I know, part of the contract was that we extract his daughter from his ex-girlfriend's family because her father abused his daughter and Barton didn't want him to lay hand on his child. Maria told me that he gave her up for adoption afterwards and SHIELD found a family that adopted her. And Barton signed the contract.” 

“And what did you mean with _first Sunday each month_?” Melinda leaned back.

“Barton wasn't available the first Sunday each month, now every other month.” 

“You think Coulson let him see his child? But when he gave her up why would he...”

“Natasha knows.” Jasper interrupted her. “That was, what she couldn't tell me. She always said there was something... no... I mean...” He looked at her and Melinda could see the thoughts whirl around in his head. But then suddenly he focused back on her. “I need to make a few calls. Where's Barton now?” 

“I've send him to Project PEGASUS facility. Why, Jasper...” 

“That's good. Let him there. Coulson is in Rochina, Rio de Janeiro right now. I'll tell you as soon as I know more.” Melinda was baffled again when Jasper left her office hastily. Something strange was going on here and all the more since she quit from active duty and took the desk-job as indentured handler. She would make a few calls herself. And the first one would be Natasha.

 

 

Jasper was furious. They had tricked him. Coulson and Maria had tricked him to kidnap Barton's daughter. Now everything made sense. The different stories about her whereabouts, the days Barton wasn't available... Coulson blackmailed him and he, Jasper, had played into his hands. Maria had told him that Kate was about to get abused as well as Lauren but he was pretty sure now that it was a lie. _He_ had kidnapped the child so Coulson could blackmail Barton to sign this contract and he allowed him to see her to keep him under control. Natasha never explicitly told him about Coulson's and Barton's _relationship_ but he heard things and he had an idea what he did to him. 

But Coulson had dragged him into his _dark deeds_ and that was a line he shouldn't've crossed! He slammed the door to his office shut, sat down behind his desk, took his phone and started to dial.


	35. Chapter 35

Clint paced for an hour now in the room he shared with four other indentured and Marty already glared furiously at him. He should pack his bag to get relocated to Project PEGASUS. Once again he looked at the picture he had on his nightstand and then he made his decision. One he was sure he wouldn't like but it was the only solution he could come up with. 

He left the room and went to the office building and he managed to persuade Deputy Director Hill's assistant that it was urgent and to let him through to her.

“Agent Barton,” she gestured for him to kneel in front of her desk and he obeyed immediately. “Brandon said it's urgent. What's the problem?” 

“Ma'am, I... I wanted to ask to be assigned back to Agent Coulson's team and to him as my handler,” he said but didn't look up to her. He could imagine her expression right now, he didn't need to actually see it. 

“Are you sure?” she asked and he could hear the disbelief in her voice. 

“Yes, ma'am.” He nodded but still tried to stare a hole into the carpet.

“You know why we assigned all of you to Agent May?” 

“Yes, ma'am. I'm aware.” He nodded again. 

“And yet you want to go back to Coulson's team?” 

“Yes, ma'am.” 

“Why?” 

“Ma'am?” He swallowed before he finally looked up and he realized that she looked puzzled and not smug as he had expected. 

“I mean, I know what Coulson did to you and the others. Why do you want to go back to him? Did he force you?” She folded her hands and leaned forward.

“No, ma'am. He doesn't even know that I'm here. He's not at this base at the moment.” And if he was honest to himself he really didn't miss him.

“And you are sure that you want this?” She asked again and Clint once more nodded. 

“Yes, ma'am.” 

“Do I have to ask why?” She cocked her head and Clint looked away.

“I would prefer not to talk about it, ma'am.” 

“Fine.” She turned to her computer, typed a few minutes and then the printer spit out a few sheets of paper. She took them and handed them to Clint. 

“Give one copy to Agent May and one to Agent Coulson.” 

“What... what about the assignment to Project PEGASUS?” 

“Give that to Agent May and tell her to call me.” 

“Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am.” He nodded.

“Dismissed.” Clint rose in a fluid motion and left Hill's office. Outside in the corridor he had to smack himself on his head. Had he really just asked to be given back to his tormentor? What kind of idiot would do something like this? _Me_ , he thought. _It's not Kate's fault that you're such a loser. Don't let her suffer for you failures_. With a sigh he left for May's office.

 

 

Melinda stared at the paper in her hand. Barton had given it to her just a few minutes ago. He was assigned back to Coulson at his own request. She had expected something like that after the last conversation with Barton. She took the receiver of her phone and dialed.

“Good afternoon, this is Stark Industries, Ms. Potts office. My name is Natalie Rushman. What can I do for you?” a voice answered and Melinda knew that it was the name Natasha used since she was at SI. 

“Ms. Rushman. My name is Anna-Li Rose from Barnham, Miller and Strow.” It was one of her aliases some time ago and Natasha knew that. She had always mocked her about the silly name SHIELD had chosen for her. Do you think it's possible to stop by in our office this afternoon? We represent Mr. Francis in a legal matter and there are a few questions we have.” 

“Ms. Rose, I'm not sure if I can manage it today. Is it important?” Natasha asked and sounded worried. 

“I'm afraid it is, Ms. Rushman.” 

“All right, I'll try to be there.” 

“Thank you, Ms. Rushman.” Melinda put the receiver back and leaned back in her chair. It didn't take too long till her phone beeped. Natasha had understood.

“Melinda, what's wrong?” She could almost see the worry she heard in Natasha's voice.

“I've told you that Hill assigned the indentured to me, right? And I just got Barton's application for transfer back to Coulson's team. Hill signed it and he said it was of his own request. I wanted to get him out of the line of fire but now he stays here. What's going on here? What do I not know, Tasha?” 

“We shouldn't talk about this on the phone. Listen, I have to travel with Stark to Monaco but we're back in a few days. Try to keep Coulson away from Clint as long as you can manage. I'll explain as soon as I can.” 

“Coulson's in Rochina, Rio de Janeiro, trying to deal with General Ross about Banner. I don't know how long this will take but I suggest you try to come back as soon as possible.” 

“Sure. I owe you one, Melinda.” 

“An explanation would be nice. I know that something's going on here and I want to know what it is.” 

“I promise you get your explanation, Mel. I need to go now. Babysitting Stark is a full time job!” She sighed. “He's calling again. I can't understand how Ms. Potts could do this for that amount of time. Bye!” 

 

 

“Mr. Stark,” Natasha smiled when she came over to him. He was in the bedroom of his hotel suite and glared at three ties on his bed. But when she came close he put the thing he just had in his hand into his pants pocket and turned to her.

“I don't know which one I should take.” He looked at her expectantly and Natasha sighed inwardly.

“The gray one. It matches the suit and the shirt.” He looked at them for a long moment and then he nodded. 

“Yeah, probably you're right.” He took the tie and the matching pocket square and went to the mirror. Natasha could see a StarkPad on the table and he had amongst other things a picture of Clint on it. It was from the security camera in Stark's office. 

“Who's that?” She asked him and Stark turned around, his shirt half closed and the glowing reactor still visible. 

“Hmm?” He raised a brow and then he saw her pointing at the picture and when he saw her eyes he covered the reactor with his hand as far as possible.

“Oh, that. He saved my life. I try to find him,” he said and Natasha saw his features soften a bit while looking at the picture. “Or better, I tried.” He turned back to the mirror, closed the last buttons of his shirt and started to tie his tie.

“You're not searching anymore?” She inclined her head and Stark shrugged.

“It's like earth had swallowed him. Apparently he doesn't want to be found and...” he trailed off, looked at the picture for a long moment before he cleared his throat and he put the pocket square into the breast pocket of his jacket. “Well, it doesn't matter anymore.” Natasha was not a shrink but she could definitely see something in his eyes, something like... regret? She nodded and then a smile appeared on Stark's face, one of these who never reach his eyes. He put on some shades and went to the door. “Come on, the race starts soon and I don't want to be late.” 

“Of course, Mr. Stark.” She smiled and followed him out of his suite.


	36. Chapter 36

“Agent Barton,” Sitwell called him while he was on his way to Coulson's office. He stopped, turned and looked at the smaller man. 

“What can I do for you, Agent Sitwell?” he asked and went over to him. 

“Natasha called me,” he said quietly. “I know that you've seen what happened in Monaco on TV and she asked me to tell you that he's okay. Mostly unharmed, just a few scratches.” 

Apparently the relief on his face was visible because Sitwell smiled. 

“Thank god! It looked horrible on the screen.” Clint admitted and Sitwell nodded. But when he wanted to finally go to Coulson Sitwell stopped him once more.

“Agent... Clint. There's... there's something else I need to talk to you.” He looked around and then pointed at his office. “Would you come with me?” Clint nodded. Natasha said he was trustworthy and he was one of the few Agents here that treated him like a real human and not like a possession. When he had closed the door Clint wanted to kneel at the floor as it was usual for indentured in presence of a superior but Sitwell shook his head and shoved him onto a chair. 

Sitwell sat down as well, removed his glasses, cleaned them and put them back before he finally looked at Clint. 

“Actually, there's something I have to confess.” Clint furrowed his brows. “It's about Kate.” And now Clint watched him very closely. 

“What do you know about her?” he asked and Sitwell removed his glasses again and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“It was me. I... I _kidnapped_ her.” His voice was quiet and Clint could see him flinch slightly when he yelled.

“You? But... why?” He jumped up, slammed his fists on Sitwell's desk and glared at him furiously, ready to end him in an instant but the other man just held his hands up in a defensive gesture. 

“Wait! Please, calm down and let me explain.” 

“You kidnapped Kate and you...” 

“Please, I'll tell you everything but sit down and calm down.” Sitwell cut in.

“You expect me to calm down? You handed my child to a lunatic and you expect me to calm down? Seriously? I should kill you, right here and now!” He yelled, his anger barely restrained.

“They tricked me as well!” Sitwell slammed his hands down on his desk and rose to glare back at Clint. 

“Okay. I'm listening.” He sat down after a few seconds and Sitwell nodded and sat down as well. 

“The day Coulson arrested you,” Clint couldn't repress a snort. “... Maria called me. She told me that you would be willing to sign the contract if we save Kate. She told me that her grandfather had abused Kate's mom and that you wanted us to get her away from him.” 

“What?! Erwin would never...” Sitwell interrupted him again and Clint still glared at him.

“Wait, I'm not finished. Of course I believed them. I had no reason to not trust Maria and so I flew to San Francisco to get her.” 

“Did you kill Lauren?” Clint asked calmly, his eyes on Sitwell's and there was something in his voice that made Sitwell pale. 

“Kill Lauren? What? No... she isn't dead. We just took Kate.” The puzzled expression wasn't fake, that was real. Sitwell really had no idea what Clint meant. 

“She's alive? But...” He started and then hung his head down. “Of course. He lied.” 

“Lauren never gave up searching for Kate. In all the years since she's gone she still calls the police and asks if there's something new about the case.” Sitwell admitted quietly.

“And no one of you came up with the idea to at least fake Kate's death so Lauren could live in peace? You let her believe that there might be a chance that Kate will be found? You let her suffer all those years? We both know that Coulson never let her go, not as long as he wants me.” 

“I didn't know that, Clint. I've called the police in San Francisco yesterday and they told me. I really didn't know.” Sitwell really seemed to be sorry.

“Who else is involved?” 

“That's what we try to find out. As far as we know it's Coulson and Hill.” 

“Just them?” Clint cocked his head and Sitwell nodded slowly.

“Like I've said, as far as we know. But we're not sure.” 

“What can I do?” Clint leaned back now, determined to make an end to Coulson and his intrigues and Sitwell started to grin.

“Actually, I have an idea.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that Phil is a bastard?

Of course Phil was more than delighted to hear that Barton was assigned to him again. He waited for him in his office and looked at the clock again. He was unpunctual. _Well, it seems that he needs to learn discipline again,_ Phil thought. 

But then he heard a knock at his door and he asked him to enter. Phil could see hints of reluctance in his eyes but he didn't hesitate and knelt at the spot in front of Phil's desk.

“I'm sorry, sir,” he said. “I got delayed by Agent Sitwell.” Phil nodded. He would punish him nevertheless. 

“So, you've asked to be assigned to me again?” He smirked when the young man flinched and he knew why. 

“Yes, sir.” Barton confirmed and held his eyes cast down. He was so beautiful. Full of rage and hate and yet he knelt in front of Phil and he would do whatever he wanted him to do. Phil already felt his cock harden and he had to restrain himself not to palm it right now. There was enough time to do that. 

“Why?” His smirk broadened when he saw Barton struggle with himself. 

“Because of Kate, sir,” he finally said and Phil nodded again. 

“Follow me.” Phil ordered him and with a fluid motion that made him even more hard the younger man rose. 

Barton walked beside him obediently but Phil knew that he would prefer to be elsewhere, even back in Budapest. And to know, that the younger man could end him without a problem – Phil realized the first time he had seen him spar with Romanov that he would never have a chance against him in hand-to-hand combat – but wouldn't dare it was all the more arousing. As if one would sit beside a leashed panther. 

Barton looked at him very suspiciously when they entered the building with the living quarters but when he led him to the elevator and drove to the floor where he had his rooms he could see the younger man at the edge. He had never taken him here and he was sure that he was more than tense right now, Phil could see it even if he tried to hide it.

He pointed at a door. “That's the bathroom. Undress and remove your pubes. You'll find a disposable razor at the counter.” 

“Sir?” Barton paled slightly and Phil saw him swallow.

“Did I stutter?” 

“No... no, sir.” He still didn't move but when Phil raised his brow he licked his lips. “Sir, I...” he tried then but Phil shook his head.

“You want to see Kate again, right? You don't want her to have to leave her foster family and have to go to an orphanage?” Barton swallowed again.

“No, sir.” He gritted his teeth and glared at him furiously but Phil didn't fear him. He knew that he had him by his balls since he was the only one who knew where Kate was. Barton finally turned and went to the bathroom. And Phil prepared what he needed in the bedroom. 

 

 

It was the first time he was in Coulson's living quarter. Usually he had only used him over his desk and Clint was sure that he was up to no good. When he was in the bathroom he undressed and he found the razor at the counter beside the shaving foam. Carefully and with only slightly shaking hands he started to shave his genitals. 

He threw the razor into the bin afterwards and left the bathroom, his clothes in his hands. Coulson pointed at another door but when he wanted to take his clothes with him the older man took them away and threw them onto the floor. 

The room was small but there was enough space for a queen size bed and a dresser. On the bed Clint could see a big towel and Coulson ordered him to kneel on it on all four. 

“Head down on the bed and spread your knees,” Coulson ordered and Clint shifted on the bed till he was in the position he wanted. He heard the snap of a rubber glove and then he felt something wet at his entrance. It wasn't Coulson's dick, that was sure. No, he inserted his finger and searched for his prostate. But what Coulson did wasn't meant for pleasure, it was simply a massage and Clint felt as if he had to pee. He shifted again and Coulson slapped his ass with his other hand.

“Don't move,” he snarled and Clint stayed still. But then the urge was too pressing and he let go. Clint could see a white fluid dribble out of his cock and onto the towel. 

“That's it.” Coulson murmured and repeated it till nothing was left in him. It was a strange feeling, even worse then the orgasms he forced him to have.

“All right, turn around, lie on your back and spread your legs.” Coulson ordered now. Clint obeyed reluctantly. He felt so exposed when the older man looked down at him, at his still soft cock and his drained balls.

Coulson had removed the soiled towel and knelt between Clint's legs. Clint lifted his head to look what he did and Coulson let him. He grabbed his genitals and lifted them, then he wrapped sort of a plastic ring around the base of his cock and balls. The ring was open at one side but not for long. There was another plastic thing with three pins. Two of them were threaded through the holes in the open ring. He took another small plastic plate and threaded all three pins through its holes. He fiddled a small plastic tube over the middle pin. And then he took another device. Clint could see the smirk on his face. 

Coulson put lube in the tube like thing and then he grabbed Clint's cock and shoved it in the tube. It wasn't easy, even if he wasn't aroused at all but Coulson didn't stop until his whole cock was in the tube. He threaded the three pins through the holes in it's top, slid a padlock – one of SHIELD's, not a standard one – through the slot, locked it and then he grinned again. 

“Nice, all smooth and locked up now.” Clint looked at his cock in the cock cage and nearly puked. He didn't think that it was possible but right now he hated Coulson even more. That bastard knew that he had to shower with the other indentured and everyone would see this thing now. It was so humiliating and he wished once again, that he could wring Coulson's neck. But then he would lose Kate and that was the one thing, he definitely didn't want to lose. 

“Back on all four,” Coulson snarled then and when Clint was in position, he felt his hand on his ass, spreading the cheeks and circling his hole. Clint involuntarily clenched up but Coulson was not interested in fucking him right now, no. The next moment, when the cane hid his flesh, he knew what he was up to. And this time he didn't even have to count. But he did it nevertheless. Twenty seven strokes with the cane later Coulson stopped. 

“One for every minute you've been too late,” he said. 

“Thank you, sir.” Clint pressed through his teeth now. He knew that he at least expected that. 

“Get dressed.” Coulson threw his clothes at him and Clint caught them without problems. But when he looked his boxers were gone. So he slid the leather pants on and it was painful over his sore ass. And the cock cage wasn't exactly comfortable to wear in the tight pants as well. He glared at Coulson and saw the older man smirk evilly. 

“And now you're properly prepared to fly with me to Malibu. We have to babysit Stark since he nearly blew up his own house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!! [The cock cage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Meh8abxlWgw)


	38. Chapter 38

Jasper was in the garage on his way to his car when Natasha appeared behind him. She didn't say a word, just shoved him into the vehicle and climbed in behind him. 

“Drive,” she commanded and Jasper didn't ask. When they arrived at the gate he realized that Natasha had ducked behind the driver's seat and used his coat to hide. The guards just waved him through.

“What's going on, Natasha?” he asked as soon as they were outside and on the streets. She sat up and climbed onto the passenger's seat the moment they were out of sight. 

“Here,” she showed him a piece of paper. “Can you drive us there?” 

Jasper just opened his mouth but Natasha shook her head. “Don't say it aloud. Just drive us there. I've disabled the car's tracking system.” 

“Okay.” That was really a strange behavior but on the other hand, with all the shit going on within SHIELD they had to be careful. Natasha looked into the side mirror. 

“Turn left.” Jasper saw a dark SUV behind them. He changed the lane and then turned left at the next traffic light but the SUV didn't follow them. Natasha still kept an eye on the traffic and Jasper had to change direction a few more times but when they were sure that they weren't followed she nodded and Jasper drove to the address on the paper. 

He stopped in front of an old apartment building and Natasha pointed at a backstreet where they could hide the car. When they entered the building Jasper realized that there still lived people, but he couldn't understand why. It was dirty and decrepit and one had to be really desperate to want to live here. Natasha opened a door at the third floor and Jasper raised his brow when he saw the interior of the apartment. It was completely renovated and fitted with the newest safety devices once they were through the first door. Inside he found a living room with an adjoining kitchen and three doors that led into other rooms. Everything was nice, tidy and modern. And they weren't alone. The two armchairs were already occupied, one by Melinda May and one by Agent 13. 

“So, we're here,” Natasha said and flopped down at the couch. 

“What are we doing here?” Jasper asked and looked at the three women in turns. 

“Conspire. What do you think?” Sharon asked and smirked. 

“Jasper, take a seat. We need to talk.” Natasha finally huffed and he sat down beside her at the couch. 

“Okay. Uhm... what is this... place?” he gestured around. “It's not an official SHIELD safe house.” 

“Of course not. Don't you think it would attract attention when we meet in an official SHIELD safe house? It's one of my hiding holes in case everything goes to hell. One I have to give up now, unfortunately.” Sharon shrugged. “But for now we can use it as our secret lair.”

“You really meant that with the conspiring thing, right?” Jasper raised his brows. 

“With all the shit going on within SHIELD? Of course.” Natasha nodded and Sharon rose, went to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with four mugs and a pot of coffee. 

“All right. What do we have so far?” Natasha started and Sharon poured the coffee into the mugs and gave one to each of them. 

“Coulson and Hill are up to something and as it seems they try to get rid of Fury and want to make Hill director.” Melinda said and took a sip of her coffee.

“How do you know?” Natasha asked and Melinda gave her one of her rare smiles.

“Just because I prefer to stay at a desk doesn't mean that I've lost my ability to hear and to interpret things. And maybe because one of their _followers_ talks in his sleep.” 

“You've...” Jasper blurted out, blushed and took a sip of his coffee when May raised her brow. He cleared his throat. “Okay, what do we have about Coulson?” 

“Since Hill assigned the indentured to me I've already got seven applications to be assigned back to Coulson. I've checked their files and medical records. There are some similarities. All of them show signs of abuse, they were in medical with flimsy excuses but in fact, they were heavily beaten. I've someone down in medical I can trust. Borden for example. I've got her record and there's the notation that she was there to get an appendectomy but my contact said it was an abortion. Or the Marashi case. She committed suicide after her _appendectomy_.” Melinda told them. 

“Coulson blackmails them.” Jasper interjected. “I know that Marashi hanged herself the day after she learned that her father died of cancer, shortly after she came out of medical. Apparently he used her father to obey him. I know that he has Barton's daughter somewhere. I know that because they sent me to get her. They even told him that her mother died. And I'm pretty sure that he has more indentured under his control like the seven that _wanted_ to go back to him.”

“All we need is the proof. But Coulson is unfortunately one of the best agents within SHIELD and he knows how to cover his tracks.” Sharon said and placed her elbows on her knees. 

“That's true. But I had an idea. We need to talk to the indentured he abuses and blackmails. I've already talked to Barton and he's willing to try it. R&D had invented a... well... an invisible tracking device. I'm not really sure how it works but they told me that one of the components is sort of an aerosol. It gets sprayed on the target and connects itself with the DNA. And the second part is... well... the _hardware_. It's able to find the individual signature of the connected aerosol. All the tech needs is a sample of it and there's no place in the world the tagged mark can hide.” 

“Does Coulson know about it?” Natasha asked and Jasper shook his head.

“I don't think so. He's often been away on missions in the last few months and R&D is still testing it.” 

“So it's not sure that it will work?” Natasha cocked her head.

“No, not 100%.” 

“This tracking device... the indentured needs to take an aerosol container with him or her which is a high risk for them if it got found, use it on whomever he blackmails them with, take a sample and then it's not exactly sure that it will work?” Sharon frowned and Jasper shrugged apologetically. 

“I know it's not perfect but I have no other idea right now.” 

“What is with those who are not blackmailed with a person or are not allowed to see them?” Natasha asked and Jasper shrugged again. 

“That's why we need to talk to them. Even if only a few of them would testify against Coulson would be enough to at least bring him under suspicion. And then not even Hill can shield him.” 

“Okay. But how much of what's going on does Fury know?” Melinda asked and Natasha took a deep breath.

“I've been in Malibu with him while he talked to Stark. He knows that something is going on, he just can't find the proof. He's surrounded by traitors. His _one good eye_ tries to undermine his position and his second in command waits for him to fall to take over.” 

“What about Maria? Do we have proof that she wants to get rid of him?” Jasper looked around and Sharon pursed her lips.

“That's difficult. Maria is not an idiot. She knows whom she can trust. And her minions are loyal to her. I'm pretty sure she has a few of the higher ranking agents in her conspiracy and they are talking to their subordinates and... it's difficult to say how many agents support her. But given the fact that she hasn't tried anything so far I think not enough.” Natasha said. 

“All right. Then we agree that our next goal is to discredit Coulson, right?” Jasper asked and all three women nodded. 

“What are we going to do?” Sharon asked and looked around.

“We need to talk to the indentured. I guess you can do that, Jasper. Find out what he has on them. You, Melinda, should try to gain his trust. As far as I know he doesn't suspect you to conspire with us. Find out as much as you can. He doesn't trust me but he knows that I'm befriended with Clint and that we spar together, eat together and so on. I'm going to organize the mission with the tracking aerosol. When you have the information from the other indentured I will organize it with them as well. You, Sharon, are officially still in Paris. But what you can do is to contact R&D and ask for a field-test on the tracking aerosol. And you can collect the evidence to give it to Fury. I know he trusts you.” Natasha took over and the other three agents agreed. 

“Okay, let's get into the details.” Jasper grinned and emptied his mug. 

 

 

The house looked bad. Someone – apparently Tony – had blown up a whole front. Clint and Agent Seams carried a few boxes up to it and placed it there. Tony was here, too, but Clint saw Coulson look at him threateningly. He told him that he was supposed to stay in the debris of his house and to work and that he, if he would _try to leave or play games_ , would taze him. But Clint, who had to step back, felt Tony's eyes on him the whole time. When Coulson was done with his alpha male demeanor he turned around to them to give them instructions. 

And Clint saw Tony smile, one of his beautiful smiles, and he knew that it was meant for him.


	39. Chapter 39

“You shouldn't be here,” Clint said when he sensed another presence behind him. And it was one that didn't let him shudder, he realized. 

“It's my house. I can go wherever I want to,” the voice chuckled and Clint couldn't repress a smile. He turned around to find Tony not far away from him. He wore only sweatpants and a t-shirt but he looked as perfect as usual.

“No, I mean it's not safe. The roof is unstable.” He pointed at a few rifts not far away from the spot where he stood and the genius nodded and came closer to him.

“Yeah. It seemed some asshole blew half of the house up.” 

“Why did you do it?” Clint asked and the older man cocked his head at his directness. 

“I just did what I wanted to.” Tony shrugged and Clint raised a brow. 

“You've talked to Tasha,” he smirked then.

“Oh god, please tell me you don't know that crazy chick with her syringe!” He groaned and Clint chuckled a bit. 

“Syringe?” 

“Long story.” Tony moved forward and stood beside Clint now. 

“But seriously. You shouldn't be here. Coulson...” 

“... is talking to Pepper right now, she's distracting him as long as possible and JARVIS will tell them that I'm in my workshop if they ask. And he will warn us.” 

Clint nodded.

“This agent... is he your contract holder?” Tony asked quietly and Clint looked at him. Once again he had to swallow at the intensity in his eyes. 

“No...” He croaked, then he cleared his throat and started again. “No, I'm SHIELD's property. But he's my handler.” 

“When does your contract end?” He was very close right now and Clint forced his eyes away from him. 

“It's... it's rude to ask about the contract,” he murmured but Tony didn't drop the subject.

“I don't care about politeness.” Clint felt a finger on his cheek and Tony turned his head so that he had to look at him. He was close. Too close and Clint felt some blood reroute to lower body parts but since his dick was confined in it's cage this was painful. _Damn you, Coulson_ , he thought.

“I... I can't talk about it.” 

“Clint.” Tony just said now and this one word was demanding and soothing and everything he could imagine. 

“I... I can't. Please, don't make me.” 

“Why? Why can't you tell me?” Tony was so close now that Clint could smell him. Soap, a slight hint of cologne, ozone, coffee and _Tony_. Tantalizing, he had to admit and he really, really wanted to lick him to check if he tasted as good as he smelled. He swallowed once more and tried to look away. But once again Tony didn't let him.

“Never,” he finally gave in and then he closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the expression he sure as hell would have in his eyes right now. 

“Never?” Tony asked and Clint nodded. “But... that's illegal, isn't it?” 

“No. There's an exception.” Clint licked his lips and opened his eyes. “When the signer is too dangerous, then there is the option for either jail or the contract for life. I've been a killer, Tony. I've been paid to kill other people. That's why I will never be free again. The moment SHIELD says they don't want me anymore I go to jail.” He had to come clean. Tony deserved to know. The older man looked at him for a very long moment and then he sat down at the roof, let his feet dangle over the edge. 

“I've built weapons since I've inherited the company from my father. I've never thought about it my whole life, I just enjoyed the money I've earned with them.” Tony turned his head and looked at Clint. “Do you know how screwed you are when a bomb lands beside you and it literally has your name written on it?” 

Clint went to him and sat down beside him. 

“I've never spent one second in my life to think about all the people who died because of the weapons my company built, the things I've invented. You think you have blood on your hands?” Tony looked down at his fingers and then he shook his head. “You have no idea how much blood is on mine.” 

“But I chose this life.” Clint threw in and Tony snorted slightly. 

“Yeah? Me too. I knew what my father did and I've never thought twice about doing anything else.” He looked at the thing in Tony's chest. Natasha had said it was some sort of reactor he had built in Afghanistan. He had seen it once before, in the helicopter after he escaped the Ten Rings.

“No. You don't understand. You've inherited your father's company. You carried on his work. I made the decision to become a hitman.” 

“Why?” Tony looked at him now and Clint saw an earnestness most of the people didn't give him credit for.

“Because that's the only thing I am good at. Shooting at things.” 

“But now you're doing the right thing. You're saving people, you're taking out the evil guys.” Tony said and Clint nodded slowly.

“I'm not sure if that can wipe out all the red I have on my ledger.” Clint admitted quietly. 

“I hope it does because that's what keeps me going,” Tony snorted but the smirk disappeared quickly from his lips. “I guess we're both not the knights in shining armor.” 

“No. Definitely not,” Clint nodded. 

“Clint,” he heard him say his name again and he couldn't resist, he had to look at him. And he was so close... so close... and his eyes... his lips... Clint closed the distance, put one hand on Tony's cheek and then... he just kissed him. 

Tony didn't react for a second and Clint wanted to move back and apologize for misreading the signs but then the older man opened his mouth and invited Clint in, placed his own hand behind Clint's head and intensified the contact between the two of them. Clint felt Tony's tongue touching his and he sucked at his lips. But when he heard a small moan he broke the kiss.

“Wow,” Tony whispered and smiled and Clint couldn't repress a smile himself. And then it was Tony who initiated the next kiss and he wrapped his arms around him. Clint felt his cock trying to get hard but that was not only impossible but also painful and the next groan he made wasn't because of passion. 

“Sorry, did I hurt you?” Tony murmured when he broke the kiss and Clint shook his head. 

“It's... it wasn't you. It's...” he said when he heard a voice. 

“I'm sorry for interrupting, sir, but Agent Coulson is searching for you.” 

“Damn!” Tony cursed but he rose nevertheless. “Thank you, JARVIS.” He held out his hand and helped Clint up before he stroked his cheek with it. “I'm sorry. But your handler...” 

Clint just nodded and with another small kiss Tony hurried back into his house. He saw him disappear and absentmindedly he touched his lips with his fingers. He still could feel Tony's on them, could taste him, could feel his fingers on his body. 

“Fuck,” he cursed silently and tried to think of something else, something that didn't make his cock trying to get hard. Something like... yes, something like Coulson and the fact that he was with Tony now. 

“Uhm... JARVIS, right?” Clint asked carefully and he was relieved when the voice he had heard earlier answered him.

“Yes, Agent Barton?” 

“Is... Did Coulson notice that Mr. Stark was up here with me?” 

“No, sir. Mr. Stark was back in his workshop when Agent Coulson arrived there and they are talking at the moment.” 

“Good. That's... that's good.” Clint smiled. “Thank you.” 

“You're welcome, Agent Barton.” With a relieved sigh he went back to the spot where he had stood before and continued to watch the surrounding area. But he still couldn't get rid of the smile on his face. He had kissed Tony. And Tony had kissed him back.


	40. Chapter 40

He knew he should work on the stuff Agent Asshole had brought him. But Tony was uninhibited by him. A wise man once said 'Listen, smile, agree, and then do whatever the fuck you were gonna do anyway' and that was his motto since he was old enough to brush his teeth himself. 

To get through all the firewalls and the password protected sections to the information he wanted wasn't easy – and he never expected anything else from an organization like SHIELD – but he was Tony Stark for fuck's sake. He grumbled slightly and typed with his teeth gritted but then he was in and he couldn't repress a “Ha!” when he saw the files he had searched. 

“JARVIS, copy all the files there and secure them on my private server. Maximum protection.” 

“Yes, sir,” the AI confirmed and he started to dig through the first file. 

**Barton, Clinton F.**

Twenty-nine years old, 5'10'', 142 lbs, blood type B+... There was everything in this file. Really _everything_ , from height, weight and stuff like length of his arms and legs (what the fuck did they need that for?) to dental formula and x-ray images of his whole body. There was a whole fucking treatise on his eyes!

Sexuality: bisexual, penis size...

No, Tony skipped that kind of information. That was too personal, even for someone as curious as him. What kind of pervert would want that in a personnel file? But apparently there really were no boundaries with indentured people.

Family: Father Harold Barton, deceased. Mother Edith Barton nee Harper, deceased. Brother Charles Barton, deceased. Daughter Kate Bishop, alive, habitual residence, unknown.

He had a daughter? He didn't say anything about a daughter. _Yeah, Tony. Maybe because you've met him only three times and couldn't talk too much with him because of Agent I'll-taze-you-and-watch-supernanny!_

Medical records. _Oh, that could be interesting_.

A lot of general information, the injuries he incurred while working for SHEILD like broken arms, twice, broken leg, once, broken ribs, eight times, gunshot wounds, seventeen, stab wounds, eleven, others, fourteen. What was others? Others could be everything. That was strange. In his file were things like that he dressed to the left and that he was circumcised and then something that vague like 'others' in his medical record. What the heck was others? And why did only Dr. Wakeman report the others?

He turned back to reading. SHIELD had removed a tattoo and implanted experimental hearing aids (they used him as lab rat?), each surgery he had in their custody was listed here. One was pretty severe, he nearly died after a gunshot through his stomach. 

Tony found a folder with pictures of each scar he had. There was also a picture of the tattoo they had removed. It was beautiful, a hawk teaching it's fledgling to fly, a date and the name _Kate_. A shame that they had destroyed it. He looked at the other pictures. But when he saw the scars he had Tony pressed his hand over his mouth. His whole body was a map of all the pain he had to endure, the shots, the stabs... were those whip marks? Did they beat him? He found pictures of the surgical scars behind his ears. _And he didn't have a say in this, SHIELD decided and got his body altered without him being able to say no._

Tony leaned back and looked down at the ARC reactor in his chest. He never had a say in this as well. On the other hand, Yinsen had saved his life with the electromagnet. But Clint's ear sugeries weren't necessary according to the medical records. It seems they just needed a lab rat for their experimental devices. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Tony had seen the glances this creepy Agent Don't-touch-my-stuff threw in his direction and in Clint's. He was pretty sure that guy suspected that there was something between him and Clint. And... well... according to the kiss, there was something. Tony leaned back in his chair and touched his lips. He was really surprised when the younger man suddenly had kissed him but he had liked it. So he hadn't misread the signs. But he also knew as long as he was SHIELD's property he had no chance.

“JARVIS,” he addressed his AI and looked at the ceiling.

“Yes, sir.” The AI answered and Tony pursed his lips, still thinking.

“Do me a favor and find out as much as you can about indentured servitude, the respective laws especially the exceptions and all you can find about SHIELD's indentured policies.”

“Of course, sir.” JARVIS confirmed and Tony, still staring at the ceiling, smiled. He was Tony fucking Stark, he always got what he wanted and he wouldn't let himself getting outmaneuvered by some freak in a suit. Not even if it was a creepy freak in a really stylish suit.

He looked at the boxes in his workshop again and sighed. He really should work now. His problem with the palladium wouldn't disappear just because he wanted it to. 

 

 

Phil cursed Stark inwardly when his phone beeped. He looked at the screen. Director Fury. He left the house and outside in the driveway he took the call. About an hour ago Stark had started to build something in his lab and broke down a few walls and now he was busy with a jackhammer and that thing was loud. Phil had asked him about this project and Stark had answered but the only words he had understood were and, or, but and new element. 

When he was finished he cursed even more. Now he had to drive to New Mexico and Romanov would come back to Malibu. He shook his head. That was one thing that had to change, all the flights from coast to coast, all the driving through the country. But soon, when Maria was director...

He looked over his shoulder to see Barton still perched on the roof of Stark's house. As far away from the billionaire as possible.

“Barton,” he yelled and the young man turned to look at him. 

“Sir?” he asked and Phil waved with his hand that he should come down. Barton didn't bother with going inside and using the stairs, he climbed down along the wall. Phil licked his lips. He really loved to see his body in action but when he came over to him he let his usual bland mask appear on his face. 

“We're driving to New Mexico, Romanov will take over. Get your stuff, we're leaving in a few. I'm just going to give orders to Jenkins.” 

“Yes, sir.” Phil watched him leave and sighed. The boy definitely needed a punishment. He couldn't prove it but he was sure that he was disobeying his orders. When he was inside Phil waited a few seconds before he followed him.

 

 

“Yes, sir.” Clint nodded and turned back to the house where he had left the rest of his gear in the entrance hall. But the moment Coulson was out of sight Clint ran to the stairs down to the lab where he knew that Tony was right now. He could see him in a lot of tubes and wires and... and stuff. Clint really had no idea what all this stuff was but it looked important. 

When Tony saw him waiting outside of the lab he said something and apparently JARVIS opened the door. 

“Hey,” Tony smiled but the smile faded the moment he read Clint's expression. “What's wrong?” He asked and Clint sighed.

“We're leaving. I have to travel with Coulson to New Mexico as it seems. I just wanted...” 

“Sir, Agent Coulson is on his way down here,” JARVIS interrupted them. 

“Crap! I... he... if he finds me here...” Clint couldn't repress the panic in his voice. It was a dumb idea. Maybe the most stupid idea he ever had.

“With me,” Tony grabbed his hand and pulled him into the next room. “JARVIS, slow him down!” 

“I'm sorry, it was a dumb idea to come down here. I didn't wanted to... to get you into trouble.” 

“Don't.” Tony shook his head and cupped Clint's cheek. And then he closed the distance and kissed him again. But when they heard someone bang at the glass door to the lab they separated. Tony turned and went to the corner and Clint could see a hole in the floor with cables and lines down to the other floor, a garage as it seemed. The hole wasn't too big but he could fit through. Tony helped him, held his hand and then he jumped down. 

“Hey, I'll find a solution for your problem,” he winked and Clint blushed. But he didn't have time and so he ran to the ramp leading up to the driveway. He once again hurried into the house, grabbed his stuff and went to Coulson's car where he waited for him to arrive.

 

 

Tony put on his goggles, shoved them up to his forehead and looked around. There was something like a shield in one of the boxes and he grabbed it and went back to the lab. He looked up, pretended to realize that he was there.

“JARVIS, music. Loud. And then let him in.” The AI immediately played an AC/DC song and opened the door. 

“Why is the door locked, Mr. Stark?” Coulson was angry, he could see that and he also saw him look around suspiciously.

“Because I don't want people just walk into my lab when I build something dangerous.” He raised his brow and looked at the other man. But when Coulson just glared at him he turned around and went to the two tubes that weren't level. “Can you give me a hand?” 

Reluctantly Coulson helped him to shove the shield under the coil and measured with a carpenter's level. “There, see? Perfectly level.”

“Do you have any idea what this is?” Of course Tony knew but he didn't care right now. He just looked at Coulson and raised a brow after a few seconds. 

“Well, is there something you need or can I go back to work?” He cocked his head and Coulson deflated slightly. 

“I have to leave now. Agent Jenkins will take over till Agent Romanov is here.” 

“I can hardly wait to see her again,” Tony couldn't repress and Coulson just nodded. He didn't bother to say goodbye when he left. 

 

 

Outside of the house Phil found Barton waiting beside his car. He had no idea how he managed it, because he knew, he _knew_ that he was down there with _him_. But he was here now. 

“Where have you been?” he snarled and Barton furrowed his brows. 

“I was in to get my stuff and I've thought I could take a leak before we start. I've thought it can possibly take some time till I can go again.”

“So, you've thought. Since when are you allowed to think?” Phil had grabbed his chin and stood very close to him, glared at him.

“I'm sorry, sir. Next time I'll ask,” he pressed through his teeth and Phil nodded.

“Get into the car. There's no time to lose.” He spat and went around the vehicle.

“Yes, sir.” Barton obeyed.

Oh yes, he definitely needed a punishment. It seemed he had forgotten who's in charge. About time that Phil reminded him again. And he would take his time and enjoy it, enjoy him. With a smile on his lips Phil climbed behind the wheel and started the engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I fiddled a bit with Clint's age... ;)


	41. Chapter 41

“Can I talk to you?” Tony asked when he saw Natalie... Natasha... whatever... turning to leave. They had defeated Hammer's drones, they had defeated Vanko and then, after the _debriefing_ , Natalie... Natasha!!... wanted to go to wherever she had to be now. 

She stopped, nodded once short, and turned around to him. Tony sat in his halfway cleaned living room with a tumbler in his hand but he didn't drink the expensive liquid. He just stared at it. Natalie... Natasha, goddammit!... sat down beside him and waited for him to talk. 

“What's... what's wrong with this Coulson guy?” Tony finally took a small sip but he really wasn't in the mood for whiskey. He just had poured himself a glass out of habit. With a disgusted expression he shoved the tumbler away and leaned back. “I mean, he's an asshole, that much I figured out myself but what's that with him and... and Clint?” Of course he saw Nata... sha cock her head and scrutinize him but then she nodded.

“Why?”

“Why what? Why I want to know?”

“Why are you so fixated on Clint?” Natasha squinted her eyes.

“Would you believe me when I tell you that I really like him? He's fascinating, handsome, competent, attractive and....” 

“You don't even know him. You've met him thrice as far as I know.” 

“But I _want_ to know him. I don't know... it's strange... but the moment I've met him... I've never... and I guess he likes me as well. He kissed me... and... and it was...” He stopped himself. He could talk about pretty much everything for hours but talking about his feelings still wasn't easy for him and speaking with a woman that had the codename 'Black Widow' about a friend of her didn't make it easier. But apparently she saw something because she nodded again.

“What do you know?” she asked and Tony looked at his hands now.

“I've read his... Clint's file. Haven't had time to read the others. There were a few Hammeroids that needed my attention.” He heard a tiny snort but when he looked up he only saw an amused glint in her eyes. “I know about his daughter.” He then added.

Natasha looked at him for a long moment and he felt like she'd dissect him with her eyes. And probably she was. 

“Coulson has her. And that's why Clint does everything he wants him to. And I mean, everything.” She said quietly. “Coulson is a really good agent. He's one of the best and he uses his knowledge and his abilities to shield Kate. Clint is allowed to meet her, once every other month, and Coulson... Coulson knows how to use this.” 

“He's a bastard, right?” Tony looked up and saw her nod.

“The worst. He was once in charge of all the indentured and he had used his position to... to force them to do _things_.”

“Sex?” Tony inclined his head and Natasha nodded.

“Mostly, yes.” 

“But it's illegal. I'm not an expert in indentured laws but even I know that it's not allowed to force them to... you know.” 

“No one says anything. We've talked to a few of the agents he had forced and all of them told us nothing had happened. And we know that he blackmails them as well as he does with Clint.” 

“Who's we?” Tony furrowed his brows. 

“A few agents and me. We've discovered that... that Coulson contrives something.” She got up, walked to Tony's bar and searched for a bottle of vodka and when she found one she took a glass and went back to the couch. She filled the glass and took a swig before she pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“I need to ask you a question, Stark.” She then said and Tony nodded. “What do you really want from Clint? And I need you to be honest.” 

Tony rose and walked over to his bar to get a soda but he didn't sit back, he started to pace while he opened the can. “Honestly? Everything.” He grimaced then. “Okay, that sounded a little bit creepy. But...” he carded his hands through his hair and took another sip of his beverage. “The moment he came through this door,” he pointed in a direction but Natasha didn't bother to turn around, “... and he told me that he had just made an impossible shot I knew that I wanted him. Not in the same way this Agent has him, don't get me wrong, but... like I've said. He's handsome and competent and... really everything I like in a man.” He still paced and gestured with the can in his hand. “He came in and told me in passing that he just made an impossible shot and he didn't even brag about it. He's loyal to his child, he would do everything for her, you've said and... holy hell! That guy can kiss!” He smiled but then he concentrated on her question again. “What I want from Clint? I want to hold him, to... to give him everything, to... I don't know how to explain it because I've never... never... _felt_ like this before.” 

“What about you and Ms. Potts? I've thought the two of you had a thing?” 

“Really? No.” He smirked. “Didn't know that we're so convincing.” 

“You're not together? I just ask because I don't want Clint to be hurt even more.” 

“No, there's nothing. I mean, I love Pepper, don't get me wrong, but more like a sister. And... well... I agreed to be her beard.” He scratched the back of his neck and couldn't repress a grin when Natasha's eyes went wide. Apparently she didn't know about that. And then something really strange happened. She blushed. _So that's how it is_ , he thought.

“Oh,” she said and... honestly... he really hadn't expected something like that. But it seemed even the infamous 'Black Widow' was a mere human. 

“Okay.” She cleared her throat and took another swig of the vodka. “Coulson... Uhm... you've only read Clint's file so far?” Tony nodded. “We, that's a few other agents and me, we've discovered that...” She stopped herself and then glared at Tony. “If anything of what I'm going to tell you now leaves this room I'm going to kill you, do you get me?” 

“Sure,” he tried to sound as relaxed as possible but he was pretty sure that he failed. 

“Coulson... we've discovered that he and Deputy Director Hill apparently try to take over SHIELD, to get rid of Fury and to do it their way. And that... that's bad. Because Hill is more interested in the prestige and the power and Coulson? He would get his carte blanche. Don't get me wrong, they both would probably do what SHIELD does now as well, but...” 

“As if you would give a three years old a gun and tell him to take care of the house.” He thew in and Natasha nodded slowly.

“Yeah, something like that. The problem is, Fury himself is mostly surrounded by people close to Hill and Coulson and they try to lull him into a false sense of security. Once again, don't get me wrong. We _know_ that Fury is absolutely capable to defend himself but as long as he's surrounded by people who just wanted to get rid of him...”

“I understand what you want to say. So, you and your... colleagues try to get rid of the two of them now?” 

“Pretty much. But like I've said, and that's where we come back to your initial question, Coulson is the man who pulls the strings and as long as he's so successful and as long as no one wants to talk about what he does, as long he's untouchable.”

“But I don't understand. Someone had to have noticed that there's something really wrong within SHIELD. I mean, he can't do all this... this stuff and get away with it.” Tony furrowed his brow and now he went to the table and took a sip of his whiskey. 

Natasha nodded and leaned back. 

“You have no idea how influential this man really is.” She sighed. “There was...” she swallowed, “there was a case, some years ago. I haven't been with SHIELD at this time but... there was this indentured, Laila Marashi. She signed the contract because her father had cancer and she couldn't afford the bills anymore. All she wanted was to help her father.” She took a sip of her vodka. “But the cancer was far advanced and... he died. And a few days later she killed herself. Her suicide note only said 'Fuck you, Coulson' but it disappeared before it could be mentioned in the official reports. Laila was practicing Muslim and she had told her roommates during her training that she had to stay virgin till her marriage. But when she was dead and they conducted an autopsy – against the rules of her faith I may add – it was brought to light that she wasn't virgin anymore and that she had had an abortion. Her medical record said she had and appendectomy.” 

Tony finally sat down again. 

“One of my colleagues talked to the coroner. He said he remembered the case because of the strange suicide note. He told her, that Marashi still had her appendix but if you look into her file now, you'll read that it wasn't there. The file got redacted.” 

Tony nodded. He started to understand their problem. “You don't have hard evidence to corroborate your theory.” 

“Yes, that's our main problem.” 

“How can I help?” Tony asked and Natasha raised one brow. “Hey, you know what I want and if that's the way to get it...” 

“Our first step is to get Kate. We have some sort of tracking device and the next time Clint will meet her, he will use it.”

“Isn't that dangerous?” Tony frowned and Natasha nodded once.

“Sure. But we know that we can't move against him as long as he has Kate. We've tried to convince other indentured to tell us what or whom Coulson has on them but only two of them told us and we try to help them as well.” 

“Okay. Then we'll find Kate and then...” 

“... then we'll end Coulson.” Natasha finished the sentence. Tony nodded.

“Sounds like a plan. I'm in?” 

“Yeah, you're in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I suddenly want to watch all three Iron Man movies again? :D


	42. Chapter 42

Rain poured down when Clint jumped into a working cage and got lifted up by a crane. He had a bow in his hand and watched the scenery. The man was close.

“Barton, talk to me,” he heard Coulson's voice over the comms. He had nocked an arrow and aimed at the blond. 

“You want me to slow him down, sir?” He asked and saw the guy running through one of the _tunnels_. “Or are you sending in more guys for him to beat up?” 

“I'll let you know.” 

The huge blond came out onto the railing and looked at the object in the center of the site. Clint could see him, could see the self-confidence on his face as if he were destined for the hammer-thing. But then he ran into by Emmerson. Literally. No one right in his mind would fight against Emmerson. That guy was a brick shithouse but the blond just attacked him. They landed in the mud and rolled around together and then the blond got up, jumped and slammed both his feet into Emmerson's chest. They both fell down but the blond was up in an instant. With a last blow the agent stayed down. 

The blond man rose and walked back to the hammer-thing and Clint could see his face, even as mud-smeared as it was. He could see his expression, could see the joy to finally be there, the relieve to have found the hammer as if it were something really precious, some long lost lover. He wrapped his hand around the handle and pulled... and nothing happened. Clint could see his expression change to disbelieve, to desperation. He was so close and now he couldn't take it. Clint had to swallow when the man wrapped his other hand around the handle as well and pulled as hard as he could but the hammer didn't move an inch. He could hear his scream, coming with the desperate effort to lift the thing.

“Barton, take the shot.” He heard Coulson's voice but now he, Clint, couldn't move an inch. The man below him still tried to lift the hammer, his feet slipped in the mud and he could barely hold himself upright. 

“Barton! Take the shot!” Coulson snarled again but Clint was still unable to move. The pure desperation when the man finally gave up, fell down onto his knees as if his whole meaning of life just disappeared while he still looked at the hammer was too much for Clint. He knew, he _knew_ how he felt. He really knew it. It was the same desperation that always crushed Clint's heart when he had visited Kate and had to leave her, had to leave her with her foster parents and had to go back to Coulson.

And then Coulson's voice came again. “All right, show is over.” And Clint could hear his barely repressed anger. He knew he was in trouble. He closed his eyes when he put the arrow back into the quiver and the working cage got lowered down. 

 

 

“You're a completely incompetent retard, do you know that! Is there anything you can do right? Which part of 'take the fucking shot' was too complicated for a dumbass like you?” Coulson yelled at him. Clint knelt in the crammed space of the trailer Coulson used as office and didn't dare to look up. 

“You're a worthless piece of shit! I don't know why I still bother with you! Nothing, there's nothing you idiot can do right!” He finally stopped and backhanded Clint so hard that he felt a tooth crunch with the impact. He had to move a hand to his front to break his fall but that made Coulson even more angry.

“Did I allow you to move your fucking hands?” He grabbed Clint's hair and pulled him up, forced him to look at him and Clint saw his face beet red with anger. A vein pulsed at his temple and he had the vague hope that it would rupture and kill Coulson.

“It wasn't right, sir,” he pressed through his teeth. Coulson stopped dead in his tracks.

“Not right? Not right, you asshole?? Who's the one to decide if it was right or not? Definitely not you! I guess you already forgot who's in charge! Do you need another lesson?” He yelled and Clint felt tiny drops of spit hit his face. He carefully closed his eyes but that was apparently a bad idea. Coulson backhanded him again and this time he didn't try to break his fall, this time he went down to the ground and the older man kicked him in his stomach. “Apparently your last lesson, just two days ago, wasn't convincing enough!” He kicked his kidneys and that hurt. Clint barely could hold back a scream. He just raised his hand when he got stopped by a knock at the door.

“Fuck!” He cursed and went to the door. Clint rolled up into a tiny ball, his hands over his stomach and tears in his eyes. It really hadn't felt right to shoot the man. 

“What?” He spat after tearing open the door. Outside he saw Sitwell. 

“We need you with the prisoner, Coulson. He's... he's behaving... well... odd.” Sitwell seemed uncomfortable, he threw a glance into the tiny room and licked his lips when he saw him on the floor. Clint closed his eyes. 

Coulson turned to two agents nearby and waved them over. “Get that useless pile of shit out of my sight.” 

He turned to Sitwell. “Send him to Project PEGASUS. I don't want to see him for the next six month.” The two agents, Clint didn't know their names, went into the tiny room and pulled him up. “Maybe Kate will thank you for you generosity when you see her the next time... in six months.” Coulson hissed when the agents dragged him out. 

“No!” Clint couldn't hold back. “No, please, don't! Please, sir!” He didn't give a damn about his dignity right now, he pleaded and struggled against the grip on his arms. “No, please don't do that, sir! Please!” The agents who held him looked at Coulson and when he nodded they forced him down onto his knees. Clint felt a pair of handcuffs closing around his wrists and then Coulson was over him. Once again he grabbed his hair and his face was close to Clint's when he hissed, “Shut the fuck up or you _really_ will regret it. This was your last strike, Barton. Defy me one more time and you will never see Kate again.” He leaned very close to Clint's ear and whispered, “And then she won't go into the system. I know a few human traffickers who'd pay lots of money for pretty, young girls. And there's always an old, pervert geezer to pay horrible sums for fresh meat. Do you get me?” 

Clint stared horror-stricken at the older man. He wouldn't do that, would he? But the grin on his face told him he definitely would. Clint deflated, slumped down to the ground and lowered his head in surrender. He could hear the sharp intake of breath from Sitwell but he didn't care. 

“Yes, sir,” he murmured. 

“Get him out of my sight.” Coulson spat again and Clint could hear him walk away. That's it. No way out. No options anymore. 

“I'll take him,” he heard a quiet voice and when he saw the agents walk away Sitwell hunkered down beside him. “I'm sorry,” he said and Clint couldn't do anything but nod. But he slowly rose when he felt Sitwell's hand on his arm. 

He followed him over to another trailer, the one where the agents slept. “You have to stay here. Tomorrow I'll send an agent to drive you to the Project PEGASUS facility.” Clint nodded when Sitwell opened one of the handcuffs and closed it around the frame of the bunk. “I'm really sorry. Why didn't you just shoot him?” 

“I... I couldn't. I can't explain it. I just knew that it was wrong, that he didn't deserve it. I... I don't know.” 

“We'll do what we can to get you out. Natasha contacted me, Stark is in and wants to help you.” Sitwell smiled and Clint looked at him for a long moment.

“Sitwell, you have to promise me a thing, please.” 

“Okay.” The other man said.

“Find Kate. Find her and bring her away. I don't care what happens to me, just find Kate and save her. Please. Do whatever is necessary and don't care about me. Just... just save Kate. Please.” 

“We... we can...” 

“No, please. Natasha promised me. Tell her that Kate is top priority. Tell her I call in the favor she always talked about. Tell her to save Kate. Please, promise me.” 

“Okay. I promise. We'll find Kate and we'll save her.” 

“Thank you,” Clint smiled and sat back on the bunk. He watched the other man leave the trailer and looked at his bound hand. _I'm sorry, Kate. I've failed you again._


	43. Chapter 43

“A consultant? That's what I am now?” Tony glared at Natasha when she came to his office shortly after his meeting with Fury. “I've thought I'm in. And you've told him Iron Man qualifies to be part of the Avengers Initiative but Tony Stark not? I've already told that asshat Stern that I _am_ Iron Man and...” He rambled and paced and Natasha finally shook her head and shut him up with a gesture with her hand. 

“It was necessary,” she said and Tony stopped pacing to glare now at her.

“What do you mean it was necessary? I mean...” 

“Shut up, Stark!” That brought the desired result. Tony sat down behind his desk and folded his hands over his stomach but he was pretty sure that the anger was still visible on his face. “I did it to protect you.”

“To protect me? Why... I mean...” 

“Stark!” she glared and Tony sighed and shut his mouth.

“Coulson considers you a... a _rival_. If Fury had put you actively into service, what would you think Coulson would do? He would try to get rid of you and... let's face it... you wouldn't stand a chance against him. Not without your suit and I guess you don't want to walk around the whole day in it, right?” 

Tony just shrugged but didn't say a word. Natasha sighed.

“When the time comes you're in. Believe me. But for now it's safer for you _and_ for Clint if you're just a consultant.” She sat down on one of the two visitor chairs and leaned her arms onto her knees. “And that leads me to the next problem. Clint... he... he didn't shoot a man and – as it later transpired – the guy was a... well... doesn't matter. He's a valuable ally of SHIELD now and if Clint had shot him... Whatever. He disobeyed Coulson's order and that jerk beat him to a bloody pulp. He still pees blood. And he had sent him away to guard a research facility in the middle of nowhere.” 

Tony nodded and Natasha was pretty sure that the bastard already knew about Project PEGASUS but as long as he didn't say anything she wouldn't ask.

“I've told you about our plan to track Kate but Coulson also refuses to let him see her. So, it would take at least another six months to get the plan to work. But we can't wait this long. I'm not sure if... Clint's in a pretty bad frame of mind at the moment and since we are not allowed to see him currently... We need you, Stark.” 

Tony looked at her for a long moment and then he raised a brow.

“Yes, you are allowed to speak now.” She huffed and the genius tapped his lips with his index finger for a few seconds.

“Kate's about ten, right? That means, she goes to school. Well, given they let her go to school and don't give her homeschooling but I'm pretty sure they, her foster parents and Agent Dickwad, don't want to attract attention and so I guess they send her ordinarily to school.” 

“Clint has a picture from Kate from her first day in school and so, yes, I'm pretty sure she still goes to school.” 

“That's good. That's our way to find her. When I'm at home I'll let JARVIS search for her. Do you think it's possible to get the picture?” 

Natasha nodded slowly. “I guess it is. As far as I know it's still in his quarter at HQ, he wasn't allowed to take anything with him when they brought him to... you know... his destination.” 

“Okay.” He rose and went to one of the shelves in his office. They were mostly for art objects Pepper decorated his office with but currently there were a few prototypes of his new StarkPhone and he took one of them, went back to Natasha and placed it on the desk in front of her.

“What's that?” She looked at the phone and Tony raised his brow.

“That's the newest version of the StarkPhone. The special edition. One of the main advantages, it can't be bugged. Oh, and it can't be traced... well... at least not by anyone. I can.” He grinned.

“Of course you can.” Natasha took the phone and activated it. She wouldn't tell him but it was pretty cool. 

“You can send me the picture with it and no one within SHIELD will know.” Tony shrugged and Natasha smiled.

“Thank you, Stark,” she said and Tony raised his brow.

“Tony.”

“Sorry?” Natasha furrowed her brows.

“That's my name, you know? Tony. Not Stark.” He shrugged and Natasha smiled again.

“Thank you, Tony.” 

 

 

Five months, two weeks and he still hadn't found Kate. He had build – well, let build – a skyscraper in the same time but he wasn't able to find a child. He had enhanced the ARC reactor and build a far bigger version to power the new Stark Tower and he had relocated his head office to New York to be closer to SHIELD's HQ in Washington, D.C., he had build new suits but he wasn't able to find Kate to save the one person that meant so much to him. 

He was in the workshop of Stark Tower, fiddling with the flight stabilizers of the newest suit when JARVIS announced a visitor. Natasha. He threw the screwdriver onto the table he had just worked on and ordered the AI to let her in while he went to the coffee-maker he had build in to not have to leave too often. 

“Hey,” she greeted him and Tony prepared a cup of cappuccino for her before he got himself some plain, black coffee. “What's the news?” 

“Nothing. Nothing at all. It's exasperating.” He huffed and pointed at the things around him. “I can manage all that and can't find a child. Goddammit!” 

“Tony, it's...” 

“What? It's more than five months!” 

“I know. I've seen him a few days ago. He's... he's fine.” She stirred sugar into her cappuccino. Tony watched her and couldn't repress a disgusted grimace. “He asked for you. If you're okay and how you're doing.” 

“He did?” Tony looked up and Natasha nodded, a tiny smile around her lips. 

“Yeah. He always asks for you when one of us is there. Unfortunately it's not as often as we want to.” 

“What about Coulson?” 

“He's busy. Fury keeps him engaged but he was at the research facility where Clint is now two weeks ago.” Tony pressed his lips tight together and tried not to think about the things this bastard would've done to Clint. “But whenever I see him he has this smug smirk on his face and everything I want to do is take my knife and cut it out of his mug. It's as if he constantly wants to remind me that he knows something we don't know.” 

“Kate's whereabouts.” 

“Yup.” She emptied her cup and put it into the small sink beside the coffee-maker. 

“I don't get it. I mean, JARVIS has searched each and every school and compared the picture you've sent me with the pictures in their files and... it's as if she's dropped off the face of earth.” 

“Do you think he already had done something?” 

“You've talked to Clint and he had said that Coulson told him he had one last chance to... to _behave_ ,” Tony barely managed to say that word without spitting. “At the moment he still needs her and only god knows which godforsaken part of the...” he trailed off and gazed into space. And then he spat, “Son of a bitch!” 

“JARVIS! Stop the search for Kate in the United States immediately and start a search in other countries. Start with Canada!” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Tony?” 

“That's it. I've only searched here for her. Clint had said that they met in different safe houses. Never in the house where Kate lived. And he wasn't allowed to ask her any personal questions, right? She's not here in the United States. Canada is close enough to get her in every other month and _that's_ why he had reduced the visits from every month to every other month. It's too expensive or too obvious or whatever but the fact is, I couldn't find her because she's not here.”

“Bastard!” Natasha spat. “But now...” 

“... now I'm going to search the whole world if it's necessary and I swear I will find her!”

“Good! That's good. I'll tell Jasper. He has to accompany Fury, Hill and that other asshole to the research facility. He can tell Clint and then...” 

“... then I hope the team of overpaid lawyers I've hired has a solution or I'll drown them in the Hudson!” 

“Don't you think that's a little bit drastic?”

“He was asked by the assassin.” Tony snorted and Natasha smiled. 

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. Okay, Tony. Keep me updated. I have to fly to Russia tomorrow.”

“Be careful,” Tony said and Natasha nodded. 

“It almost sounded as if you'd care.” She teased him.

“Yeah, you're the only one that knows where Clint is at the moment,” Tony winked. “We should have a result in a few days. In the meantime I'll finish the ARC reactor of the tower. I'll call you as soon as I know where Kate is, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Tony waited till Natasha had left his workshop before he went back to the table where the parts of his suit were. “Good luck,” he murmured and he meant it.


	44. Chapter 44

Clint sat up on a railing under the ceiling and watched the movements down below him. He saw Selvig and his goons working to find out what they could about the strange cube. Something went on with it. They were all jittery and uptight, went to control the monitors all the time and find out why the cube – as Selvig had called it – misbehaved. 

He saw Director Fury appear in the door, Coulson and Hill behind him and he talked to them but then the two disappeared and Fury entered the room and talked to Selvig. And then the scientist pointed at the place where he was sitting. 

“Agent Barton, report,” he heard over his comm and he went to the rope to get down.

“We gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things.” Fury said as soon as he was down with him. 

“Well, I see better from a distance.” Clint said and Fury watched him for a second before he nodded. 

“Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off?” The director asked and Clint shook his head. He had the entrance in his eyes but Coulson wasn't here. 

“No one's come or gone. And Selvig's clean. No contacts, IMs. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end.” Fury stopped now and furrowed his brows. 

“At this end?” He asked and now Clint was unsure if he had understood the thing correctly.

“Yeah. The Cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? Doors open up both sides.” 

As if the cube had heard that it started to crackle and then the blue energy formed a circle and a beam appeared. Clint could see the expressions on the scientists's faces. This wasn't intentional. Some sort of a bubble of blue energy spread out and then it burst. 

He still stood beside Fury when they all realized that a man was there where the bubble had been. He wore black and green leather and had some sort of a spear in his hand. Clint could see his expression and it was of controlled insanity. 

“Sir, please put down the spear.” Fury called and the man looked at Fury, then at the spear... and then he _shot_ a lightning with the thing. Clint reacted out of reflex and he slammed into Fury and threw him down. The guards started to shoot at the man but he killed them in an instant.

Clint shot at him as well even if the bullets didn't have an effect on him. When the guy shot at him he jumped out of the line of fire but the guards behind him got hit and it destroyed some of the equipment as well. And then it was quiet, only some of the machines emitted some last sparks before they died. Clint just got up to his feet when he sensed a presence behind him and the guy grabbed his arm. He looked at him with a painfully intense gaze, he held his eyes and it felt as if he bore into his soul. He had no idea how much time had passed – it could be seconds or hours – but then the man whispered “You have heart.” And he touched him with the spear. Clint felt something creep into him, into his body. It was cold but powerful and it took over everything that made him _Clint_.

When the world went black he thought of Kate and Tony and he felt himself put his gun into the holster before everything turned blue. In his mind was silence. And peace.

 

 

It was really a surreal situation when Sitwell called her during an interrogation. She just had Luchkov to the point that he was telling her everything she needed when the phone of one of his goons rang. 

When she was finished with the guys, she grabbed her shoes and left the building.

“Tell me what happened.” 

Sitwell explained the situation.

“But Clint is alive?” she asked and Sitwell sighed.

“As far as we know. He shot at Director Fury and Maria Hill.” 

“They are dead?” Natasha blurted out.

“No, they both survived. He shot in their bulletproof vests.” 

“Then he's not lost.” She stated. “If this guy... Loki?... had taken him completely they'd be dead. So we have a chance to save him.” 

“We'll see, Natasha. But first we need you to talk to the big guy.”

“Aren't you closer to Stark right now?”

“Yes, that's why I talk to Stark and you to the big guy.” And then it hit her. Sitwell meant Banner! 

“Bozhe moi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, just a tiny bit... But now I go to visit friends and their newborn son Max :D


	45. Chapter 45

Natasha fought and she hated it the entire time. She fought against Clint and this time it was different than all the times before. She was used to fight him but they never fought in earnest against each other, not with the intention to kill or at least to harm. But the worst was to see the blue in his eyes and the absence of _Clint_ in them. 

When he grabbed his knife she knew that he would kill her if she'd let him. And one of the main problems with the bastard was his ambidexterity. She grabbed his right arm to hold the knife away from her throat and he threw it over her head, caught it with the left hand and attacked again in the same second.

She even had to fight dirty – she bit him – to get the upper hand and finally, finally she managed to grab him and slammed his head against the railing they fought on. It sounded painful and it definitely slowed him down. He grabbed the railing, groaned and tried to rise and when he saw her he breathed “Tasha!” The blue in his eyes was gone and _that_ was the Clint she knew. But she couldn't risk it. She hit him again and this time he went down and lay on the floor, groaning. 

A few agents came and grabbed Clint, wanted to take him to the infirmary when she heard Fury's voice over the comms. “Agent Coulson is down.” 

“Coulson is down?” She tapped her comm and asked. “Is he dead?” 

Another voice threw in, “Paramedics are on their way.” 

“Where are you?” Natasha asked and stopped for a second.

“Detention section. Loki stabbed him.” Fury answered. Natasha just nodded when suddenly Clint moved. He wasn't unconscious, he fought against the agents who held him and before Natasha could react he had them slammed into the railing and bolted.

“Clint!” She yelled and followed him. Apparently he had heard what she had said because he ran to the detention section, where they found Coulson in a puddle of blood, Fury close behind them and two paramedics working frantically to save his life. 

“Don't die!” Clint screamed and wanted to run over to the paramedics. “Don't you dare and die!” 

Fury, who was baffled, grabbed the younger man around his hips and pulled him away to let the medics work and Natasha came over to help him. 

“What happened?” Fury looked at Natasha.

“Guess he's back,” she shrugged.

“You have to save him! Don't let him die!” Clint struggled violently against their grip. And then he went limp, fell down to his knees. “Please, sir. Please, he needs to live!” Fury was confused, Natasha could tell. 

“What's all this crap?” he snarled and Natasha pulled Clint back who still pleaded that they should save Coulson. 

“He has Kate! He's the only one who knows where Kate is!” Clint finally screamed and tears ran over his face. He was at the end of his rope, Natasha saw it, but he still fought against her and Fury's grip.

“Who's Kate?” The director looked in her direction and raised one brow. 

“She's his daughter,” she confirmed and Fury turned to look at the paramedics. 

“And why does he say that Coulson has his child?”

“I'll explain that later. Please, sir.” Natasha said and Fury looked at her for a very long moment before he turned to the medics.

“Don't let him die,” he ordered. That moment the agents who tried to bring Clint to the infirmary came around and into the room as well. They grabbed him and tied his hands onto his back. 

“And get him to the infirmary as well.” He looked at Natasha and she nodded. She followed the agents with Clint.

 

 

Tony stood in the empty detention section and stared at the blood stain. Coulson had lain there and bleed to death. He was dead and Clint's daughter was lost. He had searched everywhere and couldn't find her and now they didn't let him visit him. Natasha was there.

Fury had said that in case that Clint wasn't entirely free from Loki's mind control Natasha could _handle_ the problem.

“Did you know him?” he heard the quiet voice of Steve _Captain America_ Rogers and turned his head to look at him.

“Sort of.” Tony turned to look back at the blood stain. 

“He seemed like a good man,” Steve said and Tony snorted. 

“He was a bastard. He deserves to be dead.”

“He confronted a vastly superior enemy alone with just an experimental weapon.”

“Yes, and do you know why? Because he thought Loki had taken something that belonged to him and he wanted him back.” 

“Him?” Steve frowned and Tony bit his lip. He wanted to smack his own head.

“Clint. A SHIELD-agent. And...” _... the man I love._ “We have to find him. Loki.”

Steve nodded and came closer to Tony. 

“Yes. But how do we find him?” 

“He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience.” Tony walked around and gestured with his hand.

“Right, I caught his act at Stuttgart.” Steve followed him, his arms folded over his chest.

“Yeah. That's just a preview, this will be opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered...” he stopped, thought and then it hit him. “Sonofabitch!”

He and Steve were on their way to get their stuff when they ran into Clint and Natasha.

“Where are you going?” Natasha asked and Steve told them.

“We're coming with you.” Clint said and Tony shook his head vehemently.

“No, that's too dangerous. You're...” 

“Forget it! I'm going to kill this guy. He murdered Coulson before he could tell me where Kate is and he will pay for it.” Clint's voice was firm and he wouldn't step back. He wanted to be involved.

“Have you got a suit?” Steve asked and Clint nodded.

“Yeah.” 

“Then suit up.”


	46. Chapter 46

“Do you know where he is?” Tony asked and Natasha nodded. She moved her head to imply that Tony should follow her and she led him through a few of the corridors before she pointed at an entrance to the vents. 

“You kidding, right?” Tony furrowed his brows and stared at the small opening. 

“It's his favorite hiding place, not too difficult to find.” She explained and Tony frowned but with a little help he managed to get into the vents and after a few minutes, bruises and curses he found a place, like a small cave. 

Clint saw him coming. Of course he saw him, his ARC-reactor was like a flashlight, but he didn't move. He sat in one dark corner, his legs drawn to his body and his arms wrapped around them and he watched Tony climb into his _cave_.

“Nice accommodation,” he couldn't hold back but Clint stayed quiet. Carefully Tony crawled over to him and sat beside him but he didn't touch him.

“I should be glad that the bastard is dead,” he muttered after a while. 

“No. No, you shouldn't.” Tony looked at him and he saw the tears in the younger man's eyes.

“He was the only one who knew where Kate is and no one can ask him because he's dead.” 

“We _will_ find her, Clint. I've promised and I won't give up.”

“It's all my fault.” Clint murmured and Tony finally scooted over to him and touched his leg with his own.

“It's not. Nothing of this is your fault.” 

“Really? If I hadn't decided to become a hitman then SHIELD wouldn't have found me, wouldn't have forced me to work for them, wouldn't have kidnapped Kate. She would live with her mom and maybe a stepdad and siblings and her loser dad would visit her once in a blue moon. And now she thinks her mother is dead, she has to live with strangers and is only god knows where while her father is a... a slave and can't help her. And the only man who knew where she is, is dead.”

Tony heard him sniffing and carefully pulled him close, put his arm around his shoulder and then he felt him give in and he leaned his forehead against Tony's arm. 

“You're not a loser, Clint.” Tony whispered and stroked his head. 

“Yeah? Look where I am? I sit in the vents and cry like a baby.” 

“Seriously? _I_ sit in the vents, too, but I'm with the most fascinating man I've ever met. A man who's still fighting despite all the obstacles fate threw in his way. A man who didn't give up on world even if SHIELD took away his child and his freedom. And who currently fought against fucking aliens and demi-gods.”

“But why can't we find Kate? I mean, I know that Coulson was one of the best agents within SHIELD but even he was only a man. Why can't we find Kate?”

“We will find her. Clint, I've promised that we find her and I tend to keep my promises.” 

“Thank you, Tony.” Clint touched his chest, touched the ARC-reactor and Tony let him.

“Tell me about her.” 

“She's eleven now... or will be soon. And she's... she's as pretty as her mom. But Lauren had said she has my eyes. Adriana, her _foster mom_ told me, that they bought her a toy bow and arrows and she's good. They visited a range with her, one where they give classes for children and she's... she's good.”

“Like her dad. Imagine how good she could become if you were her teacher.” 

“No! No, I... I wouldn't want her to become... what if SHIELD wants her then?” Clint looked at Tony and clutched his shirt. “Please, whatever happened, don't let SHIELD get her!” 

“Clint, SHIELD won't get Kate. And I'm pretty sure Natasha will keep an eye on that, too.”

They sat beside each other for some time before Clint finally turned to Tony.

“Can I... can you... can I kiss you?” he asked and Tony turned to him. 

“You don't have to ask.” 

Clint looked at Tony, touched his face with his calloused fingers and his lips with his. Tony was always amazed when Clint kissed him. His lips were so soft and even if he was demanding and shy at the same time. Tony opened his mouth and invited Clint in, let him explore his mouth but touched his tongue with his. 

“Why are you so nice to me?” he asked quietly when they broke after a few minutes.

“Because you stole my heart the moment you came through the door after you've saved my life.” Tony said and he meant it and then Clint smiled.

“But that doesn't matter, you have mine to beat for you.” 

 

 

Fury was in the gym when Natasha finally found him. He was dressed in trainings clothes and beat the stuffing out of a punching bag. She waited till he stopped and came over to her.

“I've read the file 13 gave me. And I've talked to Maria. She confessed.” He started and Natasha nodded. “She's... she's on a safe place now.” He undid the wrappings around his hands before he folded his arms over his chest and glared down at her. “Why didn't you talk to me?” 

She had no answer. 

“I want to know what happened between Coulson and Barton?” Fury turned to her.

“It was not only Barton but he was one of his main goals.” Natasha shrugged and the director raised his brow again. “What did he tell you why Clint signed the contract?” 

“He said he could convince him that it was to his own benefit to work for us and not go to jail.” 

Natasha nodded. “He had ordered Sitwell to kidnap Barton's daughter. Coulson told him that it was possible that her grandfather would abuse her and Clint wanted her in safety before he would sign the contract. Agent Hill knew about it and she gave her blessing to his plan. Coulson told Clint that Kate's mom is dead and her grandparents didn't want her and that she would end in an orphanage but he told him that he could help her when he signed a lifetime contract. And since then Kate lives with foster parents only Coulson knows and Clint was allowed to see her every other month. They always met in different safe houses and the only one who knows where Kate really is, was Coulson.”

“Was that everything?” 

“No, sir.” Natasha closed her mouth and bit her lip for a second. How do you tell your boss that the man, he was closest to a friend to him, was a scumbag and rapist?

“Spit it out, Agent!” 

“Coulson... he used his position to... to force himself on the indentured he was responsible for.”

Fury looked at her for a long moment before he nodded and threw his stuff into the rucksack he had with him. He nodded with his head and Natasha followed him.

“There's something you might want to see.” 

 

 

“He's alive?” Natasha breathed when she saw the man down in the room, saw the spidery fingers digging in his brain. And apparently he was awake, he screamed to let him die.

“Yes, we could safe him,” Fury huffed and Natasha could clearly see that he wasn't sure if it was a good idea anymore. 

“That's... that's good! Then we can ask him about Kate.”

“Hopefully.” 

“Sir?” Natasha frowned and turned her head back down to Coulson, who just pleaded that they should leave him to die. If he weren't such a bastard she'd almost feel sorry for him. 

“It's entirely possible that he doesn't know anything at all when he survives. Amnesia.” 

“Why did you do it then?”

“When I ordered them to bring him here I've thought he was a good man.” 

 

 

“Sir,” JARVIS approached Tony who was still in his bed. Tony glared at the clock on his nightstand. Half past six. 

“J, do you know how early it is?” he grumbled and wanted to put the cushion over his head.

“I'm sorry, sir, but you've ordered me to let you know as soon as someone fitting Kate Bishop's description is seen. Apparently she's currently at Toronto Pearson International Airport.” The AI told him. 

“Are you sure?” Tony asked.

“Ninety-six percent matching.” JARVIS confirmed.

Tony scrambled out of his bed as fast as possible and ran to get into his Iron Man suit. 

“Call Natasha! I'm on my way!”


	47. Chapter 47

“Agent Barton,” Agent May said when Clint had entered her office and knelt in front of her desk. “Since Agent Coulson's death you're assigned back to me.” 

“Yes, ma'am.” Clint nodded brief.

“But Director Fury wants you to be assigned to the Avengers permanently.” 

“Ma'am?” He furrowed his brows.

“You're moving into Stark Tower with the rest of the team, Captain Rogers will take responsibility for you and if there are problems you know where to find me.” 

“Yes, ma'am.” He cast his eyes down. He was an Avenger now? He would live in Tony's house, together with Tony?

“Any questions?” 

“No, ma'am,” he said but Agent May looked at him suspiciously. Apparently she wasn't convinced. But then, Coulson was dead, this was his chance to get rid of the thing. Maybe. “Well, maybe I have one question,” he added quietly.

“Go on,” she waved with her hand and Clint couldn't hide the blush that spread over his cheeks now.

“Since... since Agent Coulson is dead... do I... is it...” This was more embarrassing than he had thought. “Do I still have to wear the cage?” 

Agent May looked at him, her brows knitted and she didn't seem to understand. 

“The... the,” he pointed at his crotch, “the _cage_?”

“I don't understand what you mean, Agent.” She finally admitted and Clint blushed even more. “Show me.”

He knew that, technically, his body didn't belong to him but it was still embarrassing when he opened his pants and shoved them down. Agent May didn't move so much as a muscle in her face as she looked at his cock in the cock cage. “How long are you...” she stopped and just waved her finger.

“Since I had to travel with him to Malibu to make sure that Mr. Stark didn't kill himself or others.” He told her and now her brows hit her hairline. 

“That's more than six months! And Coulson put it on?” 

“Yes, ma'am.” She rose and came around her desk. 

“Get up,” she ordered. Clint wanted to put his pants back but when she shook her head he just got up with open pants. “Sit.” She shoved a few folders and stuff on her desk away and made room for him to sit. Clint looked at the ceiling while Agent May examined the lock. “That's one of SHIELD's,” she muttered. “I guess, you don't know where the key is, right?” 

“Agent Coulson had had it. I don't know what happened with his belongings after his death.” 

“I don't know either. Wait here,” she said and went around her desk to her phone. She called someone and told them to come with a bolt cutter and Clint's mouth went dry. 

“Ma'am, is there...” he started but May just raised her brow. Her poker face was even better than Coulson's and he couldn't read anything in it. 

“This is one of SHIELD's padlocks, that means, they can't be picked. There's only one way to open it and that's the correct key. But if you don't want to get it cut open you can wait till some finds the key.” 

“No, ma'am.” He cast his eyes down and waited till someone knocked at the door. He still sat on May's desk, his pants around his knees and with a cock cage on and when he saw one of the guys from maintenance with the bolt cutter he blushed again and looked away. 

“I don't have to tell you that you never talk about this, have I?” she asked and the man shook his head. 

“No, ma'am.” He winced slightly in sympathy when he saw the device around Clint's cock. 

“Can you open it?” May asked while the man looked at the lock and then he nodded. 

“Can you hold it?” He said to Clint and he held the lock so it was easier accessible. Maybe SHIELD's locks can't be picked but they aren't able to withstand a bolt cutter. A few seconds later it was open and the man handed the destroyed lock to Agent May. 

“Remove the thing and leave it on my desk. I'll wait outside.” May said and left the office together with the other guy. When he was alone he slid out of the tube and it felt so good, he nearly came but when he removed the ring around his testicles he couldn't hold back. He barely managed to snatch a kleenex from her desk and with a groan, muffled with his other hand, he emptied his balls into the tissue. He took another kleenex and wrapped it around the first one before he put it in his pants pocket. No way that he would leave _that_ in May's waste bucket. 

When he was dressed and opened the door he saw May talking to someone at the phone and she raised her hand to hold him back. Clint waited till she finished her call and then she turned. 

“With me,” she ordered and walked along the corridor. 

“Yes, ma'am,” Clint said and followed her, his hands clasped behind his back. They went down to the garage and May waved a junior agent nearer. 

“Ma'am?” the young man asked her and she pointed at Clint. 

“You drive him to Stark Tower as fast as possible.” 

“Yes, ma'am.” He said and May looked over her shoulder at Clint.

“Natasha is waiting there for you and she has good news.” Clint furrowed his brows but May only nodded and stalked away. The junior agent looked at Clint questioningly but when he climbed into the car he entered as well and started the engine. 

 

 

**Twenty minutes earlier**

Tony flew to Toronto Pearson International Airport as fast as his suit allowed and he landed with a loud thud in front of the entrance. At first the people jumped out of his way but when they recognized him they cheered but Tony ignored them. He stomped into the building and JARVIS led him through it to one of the boarding gates and when he arrived he had a bunch of screaming and commanding security cops in his tow. He saw a couple in the line with three children, two girls and a boy and one of the girls looked like Kate, just older than in the picture Clint had shown him. 

When he stalked over to them a lot of people looked warily in his direction and the woman placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and held her in front of her while her husband shielded the other two children. Those gestures were more telling than any actual words they could have said. They protected their own children but used the girl to protect themselves. 

Tony opened the faceplate of his suit and looked at the girl. “Kate?” he asked and the girl's eyes went wide. But she carefully nodded. 

“Step away from her,” Tony commanded and aimed with his gauntlet at the woman. And now the security cops drew their weapons and aimed at Tony. 

“Sir! Please put down your... your hand!” they ordered but Tony ignored them. He still stared at the woman.

“You can't have her!” she yelled and shoved the girl more in front of herself. “She's my daughter.”

“Is your name Kate Bishop? Is your father Clint Barton?” He directed his words at the girl again and she nodded. 

“Then you are not her mother but her jailer. I'm here to bring her back to her father,” he told the woman. The security guys stared from Iron Man to the woman with Kate and back, unsure what to do right now. 

“You know my dad?” Kate asked and Tony smiled. The woman tightened her grip but now the security guys aimed at her as well. 

“Yes, dear. I'm a friend of your dad. He is missing you pretty bad.” Tony went down on one knee but the woman still didn't let her go. “Lady, I give you exactly one last chance...” he opened one of the shoulder blades where he had projectiles, “... to step away or we both will regret what happens next.” 

“You can't have her. Coulson told me...” 

“Coulson? Lady, Coulson is dead! He can't help you anymore. Leave Kate alone and your children won't see you die in front of them.” Tony spat. And Kate started to struggle against her grip.   
“Coulson is dead?” Her husband now stammered and went back another step with his children. 

“Yes. And now leave Kate alone!” Tony said again and this time the woman took her hands off of Kate. He held his hand out and the girl came over to him while the security cops arrested the couple and a female cop led the other two children away. 

“You are Iron Man!” Kate breathed and looked at him in awe. “And you really know my dad?” she asked and Tony smiled. That was really Clint's daughter, she had his eyes. 

“Yes, Kate. I'm Tony. And now I'll bring you to him.”


	48. Chapter 48

When Tony and Kate left the airport a quinjet waited for them. The pilot had lowered the ramp and Agent Sitwell stood beside it with a grin on his face. 

“You found her?” he asked and Tony nodded. 

“Yep. Finally.” 

“That's a cool... plane.” Kate blurted out and stared at the jet. 

“Oh yes, it is. He invented it,” Sitwell said and pointed at Tony. Kate turned her head.

“Really? Cool!” Tony couldn't repress a grin. As long as he could remember he didn't like children but Kate? He liked her from the first moment and apparently she liked him as well. 

“Okay, let's get you to your dad.” Sitwell said and Kate grinned. She was cute. 

“What about her foster parents?” Tony asked and the agent shrugged. 

“The Canadian's will send them when they are done with them.” 

“What will happen to them?” Tony asked and he watched Kate walking over to the pilot and asking her questions. 

Sitwell removed his glasses and cleaned them. “They will be charged with kidnapping and unlawful detention. They will go to jail and their children will end in the system.” 

“No. The children are not to blame for their parents crimes. Can I do something?” Tony stepped into the quinjet together with Sitwell and both men strapped themselves into their seats. “Kate, we need to start. You have to buckle up.” 

“Oh no, come on! Please!” She looked back at Tony with Clint's expressive eyes and Tony already felt his heart melt.

The pilot turned her head and pointed at the empty seat beside her. “She can sit here, if it's okay with you.” 

“As long as she's buckled up.” Tony nodded and the girl smiled broadly. He could see that she was excited as well as from the cool _plane_ as from the fact that she would see her father soon. The pilot pointed at the seat and helped her buckle up and Kate asked her a lot of questions when they finally started. Clint had told him that she had the brains of her mom and she really was smart for her tender age, she asked intelligent questions.

He and Sitwell discussed what would happen to the Lynch's children when their parents have to face jail. Usually they would go into the foster system which meant foster parents or orphanage if they couldn't find someone to take them but then they had to pay for their upbringing as soon as they were old enough and that meant indentured servitude. Like Tony had said, he didn't want the children have to pay for their parents crimes and he offered to let Pepper search for some foster parents and he would pay the costs. And by the way, Kate had thrown in that she liked Lisa and Mike.

Agent Marissa Tomlinson, the pilot as he learned during the flight, brought them to Stark Tower. There was a helipad and the moment they lowered the ramp Kate opened the belt and left the jet. She had seen someone waiting out on the helipad. 

“Daddy!” she yelled and about a second later she had wrapped herself around a waiting Clint.

 

 

Natasha awaited him in the lobby. He left the car and went over to her, a brow raised but she just smirked and went into the building.

“Tasha, come on! No one wants to tell me why I'm here.” He finally said in the private elevator but once again she just smirked. 

“You'll like it.” 

“Is it because they want me to become an Avenger?” Clint asked and Natasha raised her brow.

“You already _are_ an Avenger.” 

“Okay, then about moving in here?” he gestured vaguely around but Natasha shook her head. 

“Nope.” 

“And where's... where's Tony by the way? It's his tower. Shouldn't he be here?” 

“He'll come in a few. He called and said he had to fetch something.” 

“Okay. You don't have to tell me. I don't wanna know.” He grumbled and folded his arms in front of his chest. The elevator stopped on the top floor but they still had to get up a few stairs and then Clint realized that they were on a helipad. He looked around and saw a quinjet in the distance and its destination was apparently Stark Tower.

“Tasha?” Clint swallowed and looked at her and then back at the jet. 

“Just... just wait a few seconds.” 

“Is it...” he started again and this time he could read her smile. This time she couldn't hide it. “He had found her?” 

The quinjet came in to land and Clint could barely stand still. And then the pilot lowered the ramp and he saw Tony, Sitwell and... Kate!

“Daddy!” she yelled and flew into his arms. He sank down on one knee but then he wrapped his arms as tight around her as she did and he couldn't hold back the tears and – honestly – he didn't care. Kate was here! His little girl was finally here with him. And it was Tony who found her. He'd promised it and he had kept it. 

“Kate,” he sobbed and ignored all the others watching him. He also didn't realize that Natasha slapped Stark's armor-clad arm and gestured for him and Sitwell to follow her inside and he didn't realize that the quinjet started and flew away. But he could feel the wetness on his arm and he knew that Kate cried as well. 

“God, Kate, babe. I'm so glad that you're finally here,” he murmured and wiped away the tears. 

“Do I have to go back to Adriana and Aidan?” she asked and Clint shook his head. 

“No, never.” 

“And what if that guy with his suit will come?” she asked, still clung to him and Clint stroked her head. 

“He won't come. He's dead, babe.” 

“That's good. He made us move all the time.” Kate moved back a bit and smiled at him and Clint once again got reminded of Lauren. He should try to find her, he should tell her that Kate was alive and well. He should... 

“Uhm... you can come in as well, you know?” They both heard a voice behind them and Clint turned to see Tony, now without his suit, leaning casually against the doorjamb. He rose in a fluid motion, took Kate's hand and went over to him but stopped in front of Tony, took his face with both his hands and kissed him. 

“Thank you, Tony.” 

“Is he your boyfriend?” Kate asked and looked at the two men and now Clint blushed. But then Tony looked at him for a long moment and when Clint nodded slightly he turned to Kate.

“Yes, he is.” Clint felt the older man's hand slide into his while Kate scrutinized them both and then she nodded approvingly.

“Cool. I like him.”


	49. Chapter 49

“Are you famous, or something like that?” Kate asked after Tony had introduced her to the other Avengers, minus Thor who was still in Asgard.

“Something like that. Why do you ask?” He grinned and leaned back in his armchair.

“You've said that with the Avengers as if they are famous.” 

“You don't know what happened here in New York?” Clint asked and Kate, still sitting on Clint's legs, shook her head. 

“Your dad saved the world.” Tony smirked and her eyes went wide. 

“You kidding.” Natasha outright laughed. She wouldn't admit it but she liked the girl. “It's true?” She looked at Steve now who seemed the most trustworthy of them. But the blond just smiled and nodded as well.

“What happened?” she asked then and all of them looked at each other.

“You don't watch too much TV, right?” Tony asked and Kate shook her head. 

“No, Adriana hadn't allowed it the last few months,” she told them. _Since the thing with Thor in Puente Antiguo and Tony in Monaco,_ Clint thought.

“There were some evil guys who tried to conquer Earth and we chased them away.” Tony explained.

“Seriously?” She turned to look at her father and he couldn't hold back the smile and nodded.

“Seriously. Your dad is a hero.” Steve said earnestly and Clint blushed.

“Only as good as the team. We all battled against the evil guys. They are heroes as well.” 

“Wow. This is so cool!” Kate grinned. But the whole time she stayed as close to Clint as possible, sat on his legs, one arm around his neck and snuggled against his chest. She needed the physical contact, they both needed it after all the time where they were separated and then supervised by agents when they could meet. 

“Tell me about it,” she demanded and looked at them and it was Natasha who nodded.

“Okay. I guess we can say it started with Tony.” She looked at him and he pretended to be indignant but the big grin on his face told them otherwise. “He was in Afghanistan and...” 

 

 

Melinda stood in Fury's New York base office in front of his desk. It wasn't as luxurious and spacious as the office in the Triskelion but on the other hand, he wasn't here too often. Most of his time he was in Washington DC in HQ.

“What will happen now?” She asked. Half of SHIELD's leading agents were _dead_ or in jail.

“You are not interested in getting a new job?” Fury asked but he couldn't hold back the slight chuckle. He knew what she thought about getting 'Second in Command'. He had offered her the job before he had given it Hill.

“You know my answer, sir.” She smiled and Fury nodded. “What about 13?” She asked and Fury sighed.

“She's good. But I still need her as field agent since one of my best agents doesn't want to be more than a desk jockey.”

“You know the reason, sir.” She folded her arms in front of her chest. 

“Yes, I know. But I had to ask.” He sighed. “Anything new?” 

“Well, I've talked to the indentured. Since Coulson is dead they talk. He had abused so many of them, had forced them to have sex with him. A few of the women got pregnant and he had forced them to abort. He held their relatives hostage and used whatever was necessary to force them. We could free most of them and working on the rest.”

“What are we going to do about Barton? He's lifetime indentured. He can't keep his daughter.” 

“I know, sir. I've already contacted her mother. She said she will take the first flight and arrive tomorrow. I've thought Kate could stay with him till she's here.” 

“Yeah, okay. I guess he's earned that much.”


	50. Chapter 50

Lauren Patterson just came home with her two children when she heard the ringing phone. She carried three years old Martin on her arm and grabbed five years old Jenny's hand and went into the house with them. Jenny immediately ran to her Legos she had left on the coffee table and Lauren put her bag onto the sideboard before she took the call.

“Yes?” She put Martin down who toddled over to his older sister.

“Am I speaking to Lauren Patterson, nee Bishop, mother of Kate Bishop?” A female voice asked.

“Yes, that's me. Who are you?” 

“My name is Agent Melinda May of SHIELD, Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. Mrs Patterson, we have found Kate.” 

Lauren's vision went gray for a second and she had to hold herself upright with one hand on the sideboard.

“Ma'am? Are you still there?” The woman on the phone asked again.

“Yes,” she breathed and staggered to the couch in the living room. “Yes, I'm here. Did you just say you've found Kate? Is she...” she couldn't bring herself to ask.

“She's alive and well. At the moment she's with her father but it's necessary that you come over to New York.” 

“Clint? But what... did he? Did he have her?” She asked now and her mouth was so dry. 

“No, ma'am. But it's not easy to explain and I'd prefer to not do it over the phone. It's a little bit... well... delicate. I'd prefer to talk to you in person. If you can't afford...” 

“No. No, I'm coming. I need to call for a flight....” 

“I took the liberty of booking a flight for you, Mrs Patterson and I've sent you an e-mail with the details.”

“How do you...” she started but then she closed her mouth. “Who are you with, you've said?” 

“SHIELD. Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. I'm pretty sure you haven't heard of us before.” 

“And why should I believe you? I mean, you could be some... I don't know... criminal or something.” 

“Mrs. Patterson, if you don't believe me, you can call FBI Agent Andrea Parker from the California office. We've worked together with her, she'll confirm that we're the good ones. And currently we have your daughter. So...”

“Yes, okay. Okay. I'll come. But my husband will come with me.” 

“That's fine with me, Mrs. Patterson. I'll see you then in New York tomorrow.” 

“Okay. Yes. Thank you, Agent...” she already forgot her name.

“May. Melinda May.” 

She sat on the couch and stared into space for a long time. They had found Kate. Kate was alive and well and now... now she was with Clint. She hadn't heard anything from Clint in the last years. Nothing. Even when she had called him after Kate was taken. He didn't call back. As if earth had swallowed him and now this Agent May said Kate was with him. 

“Mom!” She finally looked up when Jenny tugged at her sleeves. She pointed at the three years old boy who had a crayon in his hand and defaced the wall. 

“Lauren, for Chrissake!” She heard another voice. Lenard came into the living room and stared at her, at the children and then back at her. “Lauren? You okay?” He asked worriedly and came over to her. 

“Len, call your parents. They have to take Jenny and Martin for the next days. We have to fly to New York.” She managed and when she saw his confused face she added, “Kate. They have found Kate.” 

“Kate? Your... is she...” 

“She's alive and well. Len, she's alive!” She wrapped her arms around her husbands neck and finally started to cry. Kate was alive and tomorrow she would see her.

 

 

Since Clint's _room_ at the tower wasn't furnished yet Tony offered him the guest room in his penthouse. Kate refused to leave him alone, so the two of them shared the bed. Clint thought it was pretty awkward and he carefully stayed on his side but in the morning, when he woke, Kate was snuggled close to him and her hands clutched onto his shirt. He couldn't suppress the happy smile when he watched her sleeping and she wrinkled her nose like Barney had said that he had done when he was a boy. Carefully to not wake her he opened her hands and slid out of the bed. Of course Tony's guest rooms had an en suite bathroom and he sneaked in as quiet as possible. And Clint could be really, really quiet. But when he came back after relieving himself he found her sitting in the bed and watching him. 

“You shouldn't be awake, darling.” Clint said and sat down beside her. 

“I've thought you're gone again and...” she looked at her hands. “Dad?” 

“Yes, darling?” He pulled the comforter over the two of them, slid as close to her as he could and wrapped his arm around her. And he felt her snuggle up to him again. 

“Can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure.” 

“We've talked in school about it and... are you in indentured servitude?” She looked up at him and Clint swallowed. But then he nodded.

“Yes.” He said quietly. “I am.” 

“Why? Is it... is it because of me?” Clint closed his eyes. He had no idea what he should say. Should he tell her that he got forced to sign the contract to save her or should he lie so the girl didn't feel bad. 

“Kate, it's...” he started but she interrupted him.

“It's because of me. It's my fault.” She said and Clint shook his head.

“No, Kate. It's not your fault. If it's someone's fault then it's mine.” He brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

“But dad, if...” 

“No, darling. No. It's not your fault. Don't you ever say that again.” 

“But dad...” 

“No, Kate. It was _my_ decision to sign the contract. Don't believe for one second that it was your fault.” 

“Okay, dad.” She looked at her hands again. 

“Kate, I love you. You know that. I did it _for_ you, not _because_ of you. And if I were in this situation again I would do it again without thinking twice. When I was younger I've made a lot of wrong decisions. So, if it's someone's fault then it's mine.”

“I love you, too, dad.” She wrapped her arms tight around his middle and Clint placed his chin on her head. “And I'm sorry.”

“Don't. No need to be sorry. Like I've said. It was my decision and I would do it again. I would do everything for you, darling. Always.” 

“Agent Barton.” JARVIS addressed him. 

“What's up, JARVIS?” Clint asked. 

“Agent May is with Mr. Stark in the living room and they await you and Miss Kate there.”

“Okay, we're on our way.” Clint said and turned to Kate. “You okay, babe?” Kate was quiet for a few moments but then she nodded. They both dressed and Kate slid her hand in Clint's on their way to the living room. But when they arrived there Clint saw, that Agent May wasn't alone. She had brought two people, a man and a woman, but he couldn't see their faces, they stood with their backs to him. 

“Agent Barton,” May greeted and the woman turned around... stared... and slapped a hand over her mouth. And Clint stared back. 

“Lauren!”


	51. Chapter 51

“Clint.” She nodded in his direction but she couldn't drew her eyes away from Kate.

“Who's that, dad?” Kate asked and Clint placed his hand protectively on her shoulders. He looked at Lauren. She was older, her hair was shorter with a few tiny gray streaks and she had gained a few pounds. But then, he had changed, too.

“Kate?” Lauren said carefully and went a step in Kate's direction but Kate stepped back. Lauren stopped, swallowed and the man with her put his hand on her shoulder the same way he had done with Kate.

“Dad?” Kate asked again.

“Kate, that's Lauren... Lauren... well, Bishop. At least that was her name once. Kate, that's your mom.” 

“What?” Kate asked and went closer to Clint.

“What?” Tony said at the same moment and came over to the two of them. 

“Agent Barton, a word please.” She pointed at the kitchen. 

“Tony, can you please stay with them?” Clint whispered. Kate eyed Lauren warily and Lauren had turned around and pressed her head against the man's shoulder the moment she had seen that Kate backed off from her. 

“I'll come with you, dad.” Kate said but Clint shook his head. He took her hand. 

“No, stay with Tony. It's just a few minutes, okay? I'll be right back.” She finally nodded and took Tony's hand instead. 

Clint went with Agent May into the kitchen and this time he knelt down. 

“Agent Barton, I'm sorry but... you can't keep Kate, you know that?” She had the same bland expression on her face as usual.

“No! Please, don't.” He looked at her pleadingly. “Don't do that to her. Don't do that to me.” 

“You're an intelligent man, Agent Barton. You _know_ that you can't keep her. First of all, you're not free and then, would you really want her in constant danger?” 

“Ma'am. I know it's not Lauren's fault but Kate didn't know her. She hadn't seen her in more than ten years, she has a husband and I'm pretty sure that they also have children, she has her own life. Do you think you can throw Kate into their midst and expect that they build a happy family?”

“I know, it will be difficult for all of them, for you and Kate, but if you are honest with yourself it _is_ the best for all of you.” And this time May did something really unusual. She hunkered down to look into his eyes. Clint cast his eyes down. 

“No. No, it's not. Ma'am, please. I'm aware that I'm... that I'm still your property but... but Natasha isn't. Tony isn't. The other Avengers aren't. Let Kate stay, please.” He looked up again and he saw something like sympathy in her eyes. 

“I'm sorry. It's not my decision. Kate will go with her mom.” 

“Why... why don't you ask Kate? I mean, if she want to... you know.” Clint pressed through his teeth. 

“She's a child and it's not her decision as well.” May rose and went over to the counter to lean against it. “I'm really sorry, Agent Barton. I know... I know after all what happened you'd expected something else. But believe me, it's really for her own good. And for yours as well.” 

Clint stayed where he was, still too shocked to do anything. They would take her away. After all what he went through to keep her safe, now they're going to take her away from him. And this time they wouldn't let him see her. This time it was for good. Then he heard her.

“Dad! Daddy!” In an instant he was on his feet an in the living room. He saw Lauren and her husband dragging Kate out of the living room while Tony yelled at Agent May if she's out of her mind. Kate looked over her shoulder and reached out her hand. “Daddy, please! You've promised me! Daddy!” 

“Kate!” Before Agent May could do anything he was behind them but he didn't expect the bunch of SHIELD-agents waiting in the corridor at the elevator. Apparently May had suspected that he wouldn't cooperate. He could knock out two of them in a few seconds but they had the same training he had, well, not the 'Natasha addition' but they weren't inept as well and together they managed to subdue him. “Kate! Leave her alone! Kate!” He screamed and the girl now struggled against Lauren and her husband. 

“Daddy! Help me!” Clint fought against the other agents till one of them grabbed a tazer and pressed it against his chest. His body convulsed in pain and the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the closing elevator door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter, everyone!! :D


	52. Chapter 52

Fury was in his office and when the guy from the lobby – usually an agent who was on number one on Fury's shit list – called him to tell that the Avengers were on their way up to him. He had expected them since Agent May came back with Agent Barton this morning. It was Stark who teared the door open without knocking. He came in in full armor, slammed the door into the wall and stalked over to his desk where he finally opened the faceplate. Behind him stood Romanov, no less angry, and glared at him. Rogers was on the other side, his arms folded and his _Captain-America-disapproves_ expression on his face while Dr. Banner stood in the back, forcing himself not to get green. 

“Any excuses before I throw your sorry ass out of the window?” Stark snarled and Fury sighed and leaned back. 

“Would you please calm down and let me explain, Mr. Stark?” He said as collected as possible. He wouldn't want to antagonize them even more. 

“So, no excuses. Okay.” Stark raised his hand and aimed at him. 

“Wait a second. I would like to hear his explanation, Tony.” Banner said and came over to stand beside the other three. He also folded his arms over his chest and Fury sighed again and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Maybe you won't believe me but I did this to protect Agent Barton.” 

“To... to protect him?” Stark spat and leaned forward. His desk creaked ominously with the weight of the suit on it. 

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” he said and finally he rose. He placed his hands on his desk as well and glared at Stark now. “Because one part of my job as director of SHIELD is to protect my agents.”

“You're fucking kidding, right?” Stark yelled now. “So, you take away his child again, you lock him up, you don't free him after all what he had done for you, for SHIELD, for New York and for the world after all what SHIELD had done to _him_... and you want to tell me this happens to protect him?” Stark raised his voice and the sound Romanov let out was nothing more than a feral growl. 

“Yes, Stark!” He stepped back and sighed again. “What do you think would happen to Barton if we free him now? After the thing with Loki? Any ideas? The World Security Council would snatch him and no one would ever see him again. He would disappear without a trace. And if his child would be with him she would disappear as well. As long as he's SHIELD's property they can not take him away, he's safe. And Kate is safe with her mother. They don't like it? Well, they would hate the alternative even more,” he spat now and Stark gritted his teeth. “And if you're interested, you may ask Dr. Banner what would happen to him when WSC get him in their clutches. It wouldn't be too different from the treatment he got from General Ross!”

“But why do you have to take away Kate?” Rogers threw in now. “I'm pretty sure it will destroy him if he can't see her anymore. That was, what kept him going all the years.”

“Don't you think I don't know that, Captain Rogers? I had put them in WitSec. They will be protected but it means that he can't see her.” 

“That's the biggest bullshit ever, sir.” Natasha snarled now. “You could've left her with us. We would've protected her. And we sure as hell would be better than some ill-paid cop.” 

“But she would always be in danger. What if some nut job would find out about her? Kidnap her? Harm her? Just to get you? No, Agent Romanov. That's not an option. And Agent Barton will agree with me. It's the best for Kate's safety.” 

“What about Clint?” Stark spat now. 

“He needs to talk to a few people and then he will released into your custody. I've assigned Captain Rogers as his new handler.” 

“But he has to stay a slave.” Stark stated and if looks could kill Fury was sure he would burst into flames right now.

“For now. And he's not a slave, Mr. Stark,” he said and concentrated himself to not roll his eyes. “He's in indentured servitude.” 

“Yes, with a contract with no date of expiration which makes him pretty much... a slave.” 

“If there was another solution...” he started but this time Stark interrupted him immediately.

“I'll buy his contract. Then he can...” Stark offered but Fury shook his head.

“I'm afraid that's not possible. Like I've said. He needs to stay with SHIELD or I can not protect him any longer.” 

“We can protect him. We...” 

“That was my last word, Stark!” 

“I'll find a way. And if it's the last thing I do. You won't keep him prisoner forever and Kate will be back with him and if I have to tell the world what happened to him to get what I want then I will do that. Mark my words!” Stark closed the faceplate of his helmet and stalked out of his office. And a few seconds later the other Avengers followed him. Fury sat back in his chair and gritted his teeth. 

“And he's not alone, Fury.” Romanov added and the other two men nodded in unison. When they had left his office Fury sat down again and he exhaled audible. _Fuck!_ he thought.

 

 

“How could you do this?” Natasha growled the moment she slammed the door to Melinda's office shut. 

“Natasha, I...” She leaned back in her chair and cocked her head when she got interrupted.

“Don't... don't give me that _I had to be loyal to SHIELD_ bullshit!”

“I _am_ always loyal to SHIELD. And I guess Fury had told you why I had to do it.”

“He told me some bullshit about protecting Clint. I've thought you would help me to free him, to reunite him with his daughter.” 

“I've told you that I would help you to save SHIELD.”

“Melinda, you know what SHIELD did, what Coulson did was wrong and it is still wrong. He's a prisoner, he was forced to sign the contract and you still help them to keep him prisoner? What happened to the Melinda I knew?” 

“This Melinda doesn't exist anymore. Someone told her love is for children, ripped out her heart and trampled on it, you know. This Melinda swore to herself to stay professional. I've told you, _Natasha_ , that it's necessary to keep him. The WSC is still out to get him. They want to _look_ into his head if there's anything left of Loki. You know that, as long as he's indentured, he's protected through the contract.” 

“But you know that a coerced contract is null and void.” 

“Well, then you shouldn't tell anyone, don't you think?”


	53. Chapter 53

He found him in the same spot like last time. But only this time Clint lay on his side, his knees drawn up and he gazed into space.

“Clint,” Tony murmured and crawled into the _cave_. The light from his ARC-reactor fell onto his face and he could see the traces of long dried tears. 

“Clint, hey. It's me, Tony.” He crawled over to him but he still lay there unresponsive. Tony carefully petted his hair and just sat beside him, held him and was there if he wanted to talk. He had no idea how much time had passed but his legs hurt and were crampy when Clint finally turned around to look at him. Tony saw more tears in his eyes and he moved a bit so the younger man could sit up and then he wrapped his arms around him. 

“Do you know what May said? She said they couldn't let me say goodbye because I wouldn't have let her go.” 

Tony had no idea what to say, it was just too cruel. He had seen Kate's face when they had dragged her into the elevator, when they had tazed Clint and they still can consider themselves happy that he didn't have his suit up there or a few of them would now breathe through a tube. He felt Clint's tears on his arms and he wished he could turn back the time and throw their sorry asses out of his tower.

“Why, Tony?” he sobbed and Tony still stroked over his head but held him as close as possible. 

“I don't know. Fury said some crap that it was to protect you but honestly, I think it's just bullshit.” 

“I know it's not Lauren's fault but she doesn't even know her. And now she has to live with them.” He pressed his face against Tony's chest and his voice was barely audible. 

“Shhh, babe... my promise still remains valid. I will do whatever I can to bring Kate back.” 

“You shouldn't say that. You shouldn't be here. You should...” 

“No, don't. Don't think you can get rid of me so easily. You've saved my life, you're stuck with me now.” 

“But you are Tony Stark. You can have whomever you want. Why would you want to bother with someone like me?” 

“Clint, please. Look at me.” He carefully lifted the younger man's chin with one finger and when he opened his eyes Tony could see the pain and despair and it pierced him to his heart. “I'll find a solution. I've promised, right? I'd promised to bring her back and I've brought her back and now I promise you, that you will be free and together with Kate and I will make it happen. And do you know why?” Clint half nodded, half shrugged. “Because I love you. And don't think that's something I say easily. Because I don't. But I say it to you, Clint. I love you. And if I have to tear down SHIELD and the WSC and the whole world to make you happy then I will do that. They won't even know what hit them.”

“You can't possibly mean that.” Clint looked at him, his eyes wide in astonishment. 

“I always play for keeps, Clint.” He leaned down to kiss his forehead and the agent finally smiled a tiny bit. 

“Pepper already hired the best lawyers in this country and they try to find a legal solution and if that's not possible, then I'll do whatever is necessary to reunite you with Kate, even if it's illegal. And when there's no place on earth where we can live in peace then I'm going to fucking build a house on the moon for us. I don't care, Clint.”

“You are crazy,” Clint finally huffed and Tony shrugged.

“Yeah, maybe. Crazy about you.” 

“But Tony, the contract... the moment it gets terminated I have to go to jail.” 

“I... I've read your file. I've hacked SHIELD and I've downloaded all of our files. I know what you've done, Clint. And I know that everyone of these fuckers had deserved it.” 

“That doesn't change the fact that it's still a crime.” Clint snorted and Tony couldn't hold back a smile. 

“Yes, I know. But...” Tony stopped, stared at the wall for a few seconds and then he turned back to Clint. “I have an idea. It's a little bit radical but it might work. You're a hero now. How far are you willing to go to... you know.” 

“I'd do anything, Tony. Anything.” 

“Okay.” He nodded and then he smiled and repeated, “Okay.” He cupped his face with one hand and leaned in to kiss him again. “Promise me one thing. Don't do anything stupid like.. you know... killing yourself.” 

“Tony, I wouldn't...” 

“Just... just promise me. Please, Clint.” 

“You know that technically speaking, since I'm not considered human but property, my word has no value, right?” Clint cocked his head and his expression was gone blank.

“No. I do trust your word. And whatever they tell you, you _are_ are human and nothing can change that.” 

“Okay.” He finally nodded. “You have my word.” Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around him again. They sat so close that he could feel his heartbeat and when Clint placed his forehead on Tony's shoulder he put one of his hands on his neck. 

“Thank you.” Tony murmured and closed his eyes. And they both just sat there and held onto each other but in Tony's head a plan took shape. 

 

 

It was dark and quiet in the house. One of the agents that accompanied them sat in the living room, the other one was outside. Lauren and Lenard slept in the other bedroom. 

She thought about the two. Lauren was her mother and she was okay but Lenard... Lenard was an ass. He had told her that she could call him dad. But she had sworn to herself she only would call him dad when hell freezes over. She had a dad, the best dad in the world and she wouldn't call this doofus dad. No way! And he didn't let her go to _her_ dad when the agents had tazed him. Lauren had tried to talk to her but she only explained her their rules and talked about her other two children and how glad they would be to have their big sister back. 

The agents flew them to Lauren's house where they fetched Jenny and Martin. But the first thing Jenny did when she saw her was to throw a Lego at her and Martin cried on Lauren's arm. Lenard glared at her as if it was her fault that she had to be here. They could get part of their stuff and one of the agents said that SHIELD will take care of the rest and then they put them in cars and drove them away. She had no idea where she was right now but she knew, that she wouldn't stay here. 

She got up as quiet as possible to not wake Jenny or Martin. Her jacket was down in the first floor and as quiet as possible she left the room and went down. The agent sat in the living room, watching TV, but he turned around when she arrived at the foot of the stairs.

“Why are you not in your bed?” he asked quietly and smiled a bit and she shrugged. 

“I can't sleep. Just wanted to get something to drink.” She pointed at the kitchen and the man got up. That wasn't planned but now she had to play along.

“Milk and cookies?” he asked and Kate nodded. The agent went with her into the kitchen, opened the fridge and took a bottle of milk, filled two glasses and put the bottle back. In one of the cupboards were cookies and he took them into the living room. 

“Here,” he gave her one of the glasses and the cookies. Together they ate cookies and drank milk and then, after a while, the man looked at her.

“I know your dad, Kate.” She cocked her head and raised a brow and he nodded. “He saved my life a few years ago. He's a good man. He was part of our team before...” he stopped himself and shook his head. Then he pointed at Kate's empty glass. “Try to sleep.” 

“Okay.” She said and took both empty glasses. “I'll put them into the sink, okay?” she asked and the man nodded. “Hey, uhm... agent... do you have a name?” 

“Yes,” he chuckled. “My name is Eric. Eric Ravendozza.” 

“I like you,” Kate smiled and went into the kitchen. She had seen Lauren's purse on one of the counters and when the door fell shut she hurried over, opened it, found her wallet and looked into it. She had seen her draw money earlier that day. There were a few hundred dollars and Kate took all of it, grabbed her jacket on her way upstairs and sneaked back into the room she had to share with Jenny and Martin. Then she dressed, took her rucksack – she had put her few belongings in it before they had to go to bed and had hidden it under the bed – put some cushions under the comforter till it seemed someone was in the bed before she sneaked back to the door. She went into the bathroom on the corridor, opened the window and climbed out of it. Earlier that day she had checked out the house and she had found a way down. The other agent sat in the car opposite of the house and looked at it but she went to the back of the garden and climbed over the fence. A few houses away she finally went out onto the sidewalk and walked till she found a bus stop. 

An hour later she had found out that she was in Tucson, Arizona and that the woman at the bus station had a soft heart. She had clearly seen that Kate was too young to travel alone but after her heart-melting story about having no one but her dad and that he had an accident while working in New York she finally sold her a ticket. 

Kate smiled when she entered the bus. Soon she would be back with her dad.


	54. Chapter 54

They were back at the tower when Steve came down to Tony's lab. Clint was there as well, he sat on one of the workbenches and watched Tony hacking SHIELD's servers again. 

Steve knocked and gestured for them that it was urgent. Tony shut down the monitor and let JARVIS open the door. 

“Natasha just called. She and Agent Sitwell are on their way. Kate ran away.” 

“What!” Clint blurted out.

“Apparently she sneaked out of the house and went to the bus station where she told the saleswoman a heart-melting story about her father in the hospital. She's on her way to New York. But Fury knows as well and he has already sent some agents. We need to hurry.” 

“Suit up,” Tony nodded at Clint and went to get into his own suit. And ten minutes later the quinjet landed on the roof and all of them went in, Steve, Tony, Clint, Bruce. Natasha and Sitwell were already in it. The pilot flew at maximum speed and Sitwell tracked the other agent's cars in the meantime.

“JARVIS,” Tony addressed his AI without the others noticing. He just had another idea. “Check the passenger's list from the bus company. Does one of the passengers have a StarkPhone?” 

It took about fifteen seconds till JARVIS answered. “Yes, sir. Two passengers actually.” 

“Put me through to one of them.” 

“Of course, sir.” The AI said and a few seconds later he heard a voice.

“Yeah?” A man answered the call. 

“Hi, here is Tony Stark speaking. I wanted to...”

“Yeah, really funny, Marty. Try something else.” The man said and quit the call. 

“JARVIS, try it again.” But this time the man didn't answer. “JARVIS, give me the other one.” 

“Hello?” A female voice answered and this time Tony was prepared.

“Hi, please, don't hang up. This is not a joke. My name is Tony Stark and I need your help.” 

“Are you kidding?”

“No! No, I promise this is not a joke and in a few minutes you'll see that it's true. There's a girl in the same bus with you, right? Eleven years old, black hair and she travels alone, right?”

“Yes, I can see her. But how do you...” 

“Ma'am, I really need your help and she does, too. In a few minutes your bus will be stopped and I want you to film everything that happens with your phone. Can you do that?” 

“Yes... but... but why?” 

“It's really important.” 

“Yeah, fine. Okay.” She said and Tony sighed relieved.

“Thank you. I'll see you in a few,” he said and finished the call. 

“How long?” Tony opened the faceplate and looked at Sitwell on the co-pilot's seat. Sitwell turned around.

“We're there in ten minutes and the agents Fury had sent are there in seven.” 

“Fuck!” He cursed. “Open the hatch!” he said to the pilot and the young man nodded. 

“Tony, do you think this is advisable?” Steve said but Tony only looked at him with a grim expression. He turned to Clint who nodded once, sharp and then he smiled.

“Yes, Steve, it is.” He turned back, closed the faceplate and as soon as the hatch was open he jumped out and flew ahead.

“JARVIS, I need you to hack that woman's phone. When she starts filming copy everything on my private server, maximum protection.”

“Yes, sir.” 

Just a few minutes later he could see a bus, already stopped by a few black SUV's and agents in their black suits wanted to enter the vehicle. Tony sped up and before the first one could enter he landed behind him, stalked forward and blocked the bus door. 

“I wouldn't do that if I were you.” He said and the man looked at him. 

“Iron Man,” the agent blurted out and Tony had to suppress a sigh. 

“You know why we are here,” another agent said and this time Tony stepped aside. He saw the quinjet landing beside the street and the pilot opened the hatch. The first agent had entered the bus and came out with Kate and she yelled and struggled against his grip. 

“Kate!” Clint ran over and was followed by the other Avengers. 

“Leave me alone!” Kate kicked and the agent finally let her go. Kate didn't wait a second, she ran to Clint and flung her arms around his neck. Clint had thrown his bow away and held Kate in his arms. Tony could see a woman in the bus filming and he had to grin. SHIELD had no idea but they played right into his hands. Of course two agents came to them and wanted to take Kate away and the woman filmed the screaming girl, her father who held her and the Avengers who defended them. 

He opened the comms to the other Avengers. “Clint, you do trust me, right?” 

“Yes,” came the answer, pressed through his teeth. The other agents came over to them as well and Tony stepped behind Clint. 

“I know it's hard but let them take Kate. They play for us now. Struggle, fight, but let them win. I'll explain later.” 

He could hear a whispered 'Kate, I love you' and then Clint did what Tony had told him. The other Avengers stood up for him but in the end they _went by the book_ and after a small _fight_ the SHIELD-agents took Kate away and she was wonderful, she fought and struggled again, like she had done in the tower. Tony's heart broke when he saw the expression on Clint's face but in the end he knew it was for the best. One of the agents went into the bus and wrestled the phone out of the woman's hands and then they drove away, with Kate. 

“What have you done!” It was Steve who yelled at him now and Natasha held Clint who was devastated. 

“I have a plan,” Tony said. “JARVIS, you have the video?” 

“Of course, sir.” The AI confirmed. 

“Leak it. Facebook, Twitter, YouTube... whatever you can come up with. I want the whole world to see SHIELD-agents take away the child of one of the Avengers. And when SHIELD tries to let it disappear, leak it again.” 

“You have a video?” Bruce asked and raised his brows. 

“Yes, I...” he got interrupted by an angry woman. 

“They took my phone away and it's all your fault!” she yelled at him and Tony looked at her.

“I'm sorry, ma'am. You'll get a new one and you will never have to pay for your phone again. I can't thank you enough!” 

“But...” She was baffled at Tony's response.

“You've helped us. You've helped us immensely.” He patted her shoulder and she shut her mouth. 

“Uhm... thank you...” 

“No, we have to thank you,” Tony smiled. Steve understood and together with Bruce he led her away and Tony went to Clint. 

“Hey, babe.” He murmured quietly and when Clint looked at him he put his arm around him. “I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you.” He led him away to the quinjet and shooed the pilot out.

“Tony, why... I mean... you've said...” 

“Clint, listen. I know it's cruel and I know Kate will hate me for what I've done but... I've told you that I had an idea and _this_ opportunity, I could not not use it. It was too perfect. JARVIS will leak the video and it won't take long and the whole world has seen it, has seen what SHIELD did to you and Kate and then... then I can put them under pressure.”

“Whom?” Clint looked up and Tony smirked. 

“Let's start with Fury and then the WSC. And I've told you, if it's necessary I'm going to tear down the whole world for you.” 

“You definitely are crazy,” Clint blurted out and Tony nodded. 

“Yes, absolutely.”


	55. Chapter 55

The video went viral in an instant. Only a few hours later it had millions of hits on YouTube and other platforms and every time SHIELD removed a copy JARVIS placed two more. And the people started to ask questions. Why was it possible that SHIELD took away Hawkeye's daughter? Why couldn't the Avengers do anything against it? The people saw the leading agent threatening them and they stepped back. They saw Clint break down in Tony's arms, they saw Kate's stretched out hand and the comments went from disappointed to raging anger. JARVIS made sure to add a few comments to lead the people in the direction Tony wanted to have them. He sat with a laptop on his knees in the living room, following SHIELD's desperate attempts to get rid of the video.

“I still think it's wrong, Tony.” He turned around to look at Steve for a moment. 

“No. That's what they deserve. They had their chance, Cap. Now we're doing it my way.” 

“You drag everything to public. Do you really think that is what Clint wants?” Steve sat down beside him and propped his chin onto his hand.

“He said he would do everything to get Kate back.” 

“But this? Tony... I mean... do you really want to tell the whole world what SHIELD did to Clint?” 

“No, of course not. Believe me, I have a plan. I'm Tony Stark. I always have a plan.”

“Don't hurt him, Tony.” 

“I wouldn't do that, Steve.” 

“How's it going?” The two heard another voice and Tony smiled when he saw Natasha strolled in. He was pretty sure that she had heard what they had said.

“Tony has a plan,” Steve said and Natasha raised her brow.

“Yes, yes, infidels, but I really have a plan.” 

“He went through a lot, Tony. Don't make it worse.” Natasha threatened. 

“I won't. Really!” 

“I mean it, Tony. It's not only what Coulson did. I mean, he got captured during missions, he got tortured, hell, he even died for SHIELD. Don't hurt him or I'll hurt you.” She said and then she furrowed her brows. Tony stared open mouthed at her for a very long moment. Natasha looked over to Steve, unsure if she had broken him now. But then Tony jumped up, grabbed her face, kissed her, right on the lips, and ran out. 

“The fuck!” Natasha yelled and wiped her mouth but Tony was already out of the room but she could hear him yell back.

“You're the best, Natasha!” 

But as soon as he was out of the room he grabbed his phone and dialed and when he heard her voice he said, “Pepper! I have it! I have the solution to our problem...” 

 

 

“Kate! Holy mother of god! What were you thinking! You're eleven, you can't drive to New York completely alone!” Lauren stood in front of her, Lenard at her side and the still screaming Martin on her arm. Kate wondered if that boy would shut up sometimes but as long as she knew him he either cried or slept. He was really annoying. She already started to miss Mike, the Lynch's son. He was a brat sometimes but he at least didn't scream the whole time. And sometimes he was nice. 

“Well, I've told you that I didn't want to stay here. I want to be with dad and Tony,” Kate stated and folded her arms in front of her chest. Jenny, who sat in front of the couch, threw again Lego's at her.

“That's not possible.” Lenard threw in. “You're _dad_ is a loser with a contract and...” 

“Shut up! Dad is _not_ a loser!” Kate screamed at Lenard now. “You are a loser! My dad is a hero!” 

“Yeah, hero. Sure.” Apparently no one told that moron that her dad really was a hero, that he was an Avenger. 

“He saved people's lives! Ask him!” She pointed at Eric who waited at the door.

“It's true, I owe my life to him,” the man shrugged and Kate turned back to Lenard, a smirk on her face and Lauren swallowed. It was the same self-satisfied smirk Clint always had on his face when he knew that he was right and could prove it.

“If you want me to stay you have to lock me in like the Lynches have done. I won't stay here by choice, not with that doofus,” she pointed at Lenard, “that bitch-child,” she pointed at Jenny, “and that cry-baby! I want my dad!” She flopped down on the couch, her feet on the coffee table and her arms folded in front of her chest. Angrily she glared at Lauren and Lenard.

“Kate, please...” Lauren started but the girl just shook her head. 

“You don't really want me here. It's always only Jenny and Martin and... don't do this, Kate, and don't do that, Kate. I want to go to my dad and Tony and Tasha and Bruce and Steve. I don't want to stay here.” Lauren's face fell and Lenard wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

“Listen, you ungrateful brat...” Lenard started but Lauren shook her head. 

“Don't...” She said. The man glared at Kate but she didn't look away and it was Lenard who finally averted his eyes. 

“I want my dad!” Kate said matter-of-factly, rose, left the living room and slammed the door shut behind her.

 

 

“How could that happen, Agent May, Agent Sitwell?” Fury asked and looked at the two of them. He could barely restrain his anger. They were in one of the smaller conference rooms. May sat relaxed in her chair, her legs crossed and her hands folded over her stomach. Her face was as impassive as usual but she raised a brow. Sitwell held his mug with coffee and didn't look up at Fury.

“Sir, no one knew about this woman filming the whole incident.” Sitwell said.

“Agent, I may have only one eye but even I could see that the whole thing was set up. Do you really think the Avengers, people with egos as huge as Stark and Rogers, would back off when a few SHIELD-agents wave their pistols around in their faces?” 

“Probably not, sir,” May admitted. 

“How did they even know that the girl ran away?”

“I don't know, sir.” She shrugged and looked over at Sitwell. She wouldn't tell them that she had texted Natasha about Kate's disappearance.

“It's serious, Agents. The WSC members still want Barton and I don't want to give him to them. He's my best sniper. And it's important to keep his daughter safe.” 

“Sir, I still think Kate should stay with Barton. The Avengers would be able to protect both of them,” Sitwell pointed out. “And all the time Coulson had Kate...” 

“No one knew where she was. Not you, not me, not the damn WSC. As twisted as Coulson was, he was good. But now, since the whole world knows about Kate, it's even more dangerous.” 

“Why can't you just tell them that they can't have him? I mean, SHIELD is Barton's contract holder and even if it's true that the way he signed wasn't legal, now the contract protects Barton. The law is on our side. They can't do anything, right?”

“But now they know about Kate and that Barton would do everything to keep her safe. If it were me I would kidnap her and force him to surrender himself. I'm pretty sure Barton would do it.”  
“He can't do that, sir. The tracking chip...” 

“... is removable, remember? It's usually designed for indentured with a contract lasting seven years at the maximum. And Barton knows how to disappear if he wants to.” Fury slammed his hand down on the table between them.

“And that's why Kate should stay with him and the Avengers and not some civilians and only a few agents. I mean, they are good, but they are not the Avengers, sir.” Sitwell repeated. 

“No. Now we have to think like Coulson, as much as I hate to do this. Now we have to limit the damage done with Stark's grandiose plan.” 

“Kate won't stay with her mother. She said she would run away at the next opportunity again.” 

“Fuck!” Fury cursed and leaned back to stare at the ceiling for a moment, deliberating about his options. “Agent Sitwell, talk to Barton. He should try to convince Kate to stay with her mom. Agent May, you reinforce the security arrangements and I will talk to the guys from WSC. Again.” He sighed. “Dismissed.”


	56. Chapter 56

“Sir, something happens.” JARVIS said and Tony, who had just wrenched on one of his cars, hurried over, slithered around the corner of the console and stopped right in front of it.

“Are we in?” he asked after a few seconds of typing and then JARVIS confirmed it.

“Yes, sir.” 

“Okay, J, record it, secure it as if it were the most valuable treasure ever and now let me in.” 

“Certainly, sir.” 

 

 

“... problem is, we can't...” Fury just said when another face appeared between the members of the WSC, a familiar face and he stopped, gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

“Stark,” he grated and the billionaires face lit up.

“Thank you for your kind introduction, Director Fury, but it wasn't necessary since I'm pretty sure all of you know who I am.” 

“How is that possible, Fury?” One of the WSC-members asked and Stark nodded brief.

“Good question, right? How is it possible that I could hack your _unhackable_ video conference? I'll tell you, it's not too difficult when you're the one who invented the security protocols that made it _unhackable_.”

“What do you want, Stark?” Fury pressed through his teeth and wished, he could shoot him right now.

“You know exactly what I want. But for the others of you... I know what _you_ want. And I'm here to make a deal with all of you.”

“You don't know anything, Mr. Stark.” The female WSC-member said and Stark raised his brow.

“Oh, I wouldn't say that. For now it's enough to say, that I know that you want Agent Barton to dissect his brain for remains of Loki.” 

Fury could see the men and the woman shift uncomfortable on their dark screens. 

“I have to tell you, that's something I can't let you do.” Stark leaned back in his chair and grinned. “See, I have here a team of lawyers and experts. It's said they are the best lawyers available in this country and I even have an expert in indentured servitude here. He's from Belgium and it's said he's preeminent in his field, not only in Belgium but worldwide. He's _the_ expert. Fact is, SHIELD had captured Agent Barton some years ago and forced him to sign the contract, a lifetime contract I might add, and this fact alone made it null and void.” Stark held one of his fingers up, “But Agent Barton never pressed charges because one of SHIELD's brightest had kidnapped his child as well and used it as leverage to hold him _under control_. That's the next fact that made the contract null and void.” He raised the second finger. “He got tortured and sexually assaulted while in SHIELD's custody. And as you know, this made the contract null and void.” Stark lifted the third finger. “We already have three reasons why it is illegal to still not let him out of the contract. And then I've got my hands on his medical record.” Stark grinned now in Fury's direction. “And guess what I've read. On a mission to Budapest Agent Barton died. He flatlined twice. The second time he was dead for more than a minute.” He took a sheet of paper and held it into the camera for all of them to see and he had highlighted the _interesting part_. “Agent Barton has signed a lifetime contract. That means, the contract ends with his death. And as Mr. Goosens from Belgium said, this would've terminated the contract immediately.” And Stark lifted the fourth finger. 

“Mr. Stark. You know as well as we know that Agent Barton was a criminal before he signed the contract and became an Agent of SHIELD. The moment SHIELD is going to release him out of his contract law enforcement agencies are on him and he's going to jail.” 

“Yes, I know. But I also know that this won't happen, Lady and Gentlemen. And do you want to know why I know this? Because _you_ can let all the charges against him disappear.”   
“And why would we do this?” one of the man snorted and Tony nodded again.

“Yeah, why would you do this...” Stark looked down, typed something and suddenly all their faces were visible. “Maybe because he has suffered enough in the last years, maybe because his daughter has suffered enough since she was a little baby or maybe because I record this and you remember what happened with the tiny video of SHIELD-agents dragging away Agent Barton's child.” 

“You want to blackmail us?” 

“No, I don't _want_ to, that's what I'm already doing.” Stark leaned forward. “Believe me, the people will love this video.” 

“You can't do that, Mr. Stark,” one of the men said and Stark grinned. 

“Well, that's what you think. The moment something happens to Agent Barton, to his daughter, to one of the Avengers or to one of the people we care about this video will be leaked. And as you have seen, it will be impossible to stop. The moment you remove one copy two more will go online.” 

“You are damaging the world's security, Stark!” Fury spat and Stark nodded.

“There's one simple solution, Fury. Leave Clint alone and nothing will happen. No one needs to know about his contract and how it came into being, no one needs to know what Coulson had done to him and how you bent all the laws to keep him prisoner. And to make it easier for you, for all of you, we, that means me, Clint, the Avengers, the lawyers and our expert, have an offer for you.” 

“We are listening,” the female WSC-member said and folded her arms in front of her chest.

“Clint is willing to sign a contract, an _employment contract_ , you know with payment and vacation entitlement and health care and all the usual stuff. He will bind himself to SHIELD again till the end of his life, but this time as a free man with all the rights and privileges. And he will get his child to live with him. Of course he won't do any missions for SHIELD since he stays with the Avengers but you know, it's the thought that counts.”

“And you think we believe you?” One of the men asked and Stark chuckled. 

“No, of course not.” He said and then he stepped aside and Captain Rogers stepped into the picture.

“But maybe you believe me?”

“We need to talk about it.” The woman said.

“Okay,” Stark appeared again on screen. “We'll give you till tomorrow noon to consider it or the video goes online.” The screen went dark. 

“How could that happen, Fury?”


	57. Chapter 57

Natasha and Steve sat in the living room, talking about the latest trainings session with the whole team, when they heard the elevator. Steve turned his head and looked over his shoulder and then he saw Clint, Agent May and two men in suits walk over to them. And only a few seconds later Tony, Pepper, and another three men in suits arrived as well. 

They crossed the living room and went into the dining room with the huge table and after a nod Natasha and Steve followed Tony. 

On their way Steve looked at the clock. Ten minutes to noon. 

Tony gestured at the chairs and they all – even Clint – sat down. 

“All right, Mr. Stark. We agree to your... proposition.” One of the men said and Tony nodded. “We just have a few documents to be signed.” 

The man opened the briefcase he had with him and took the folders in it. He placed them on the table, opened the first one and shoved it over to Tony. “The employment contract.” He said and Pepper, sitting beside Tony, took the document but before she could say something one of the men on Tony's side of the table shook his head. 

“No, sir. Before Agent Barton will sign another document that binds him to SHIELD he will get his manumission.” He had an European accent and Steve, who never had met him before, had the strong suspicion that this was the Belgian expert. 

“Fine,” the first man said, rummaged through the folders till he found the one requested. He shoved it over the table and Pepper took it and handed it to the Belgian. He looked at the document, swapped through it, nodded a few times and then he shoved it over to Clint. “Director Fury had already signed it. It requires your signature, Agent Barton.” 

Steve saw Clint's hand shake slightly when Agent May handed him a pen and then he signed it. May took the document, looked it over and then she signed it as well before she looked around. “Who's your witness?” she asked Tony and he pointed with his head at him, Steve.

“That will be me,” he said and after a brief nod Agent May handed him the document and the pen. Steve looked it over as well. They really had agreed to Tony's demands and he smiled when he signed it. 

“Congratulations, Agent Barton.” The man said and Agent May took an envelope and handed it over to him. Steve knew that it contained all the documents he needed. 

“The employment contract.” May said and Pepper handed it to one of the lawyers who looked it over, nodded and gave it back. Clint signed it. He was now official a regular Agent of SHIELD with all the rights, benefits, obligations and duties. He was a free man. 

There were a few other documents to sign but they were just the usual employment stuff. And then, after a few more minutes, all of them rose, shook hands and the SHIELD people left. Out of the corner of his eye Steve could see Natasha mouth 'I owe you' at Agent May but he didn't want to ask in front of them. 

“Congratulations, Clint,” he said and patted his shoulder. The other man was apparently still not sure that this was real and so he added, “You're a free man now.” 

“Yes.” He breathed and then a smile appeared on his face. “Yes, I know.” 

But before anyone could say something Clint went over to Tony. And only a second later the two men were locked at the lips. 

“Of course,” Natasha sighed beside him. 

“Do you have a problem with Clint being in love with Tony?” Steve asked now and Natasha shook her head. 

“No, not a problem. I still can't believe that – of all the people – he fell for Stark. But they are cute, aren't they?” She didn't move her eyes away from Clint and Tony and both, Steve and Natasha, saw a tear in Tony's eyes. A tear of joy. 

Pepper and the lawyers still were there and talked quietly while they garnered the scattered documents from the table.

“What was that with you and Agent May? Why do you owe her?” Steve looked at Natasha now and she just shrugged.

“You've seen that?” 

“Yes, of course.” Maybe his eyesight wasn't as sharp as Clint's but he wasn't blind either. 

“She had called and told me that Kate ran away and she had sent the agents, being aware that they wouldn't have a chance and that Tony had planned something.” 

“She helped you?” 

“She was on our side from the beginning.” Natasha confirmed. 

“Wow... I... I didn't expect that.” Steve raised a brow and Natasha chuckled slightly.

“Yes, her poker face is better than mine.” She finally looked at him but when she saw Pepper and the lawyers on their way out of the room she licked her lips and then she patted his arm. “I... I have to go now, Steve. There's something...” she interrupted herself and went after Pepper. 

“Ms. Potts?” he could hear her. 

“Ms. Rush... uhm... Romanov.” Pepper turned around and Steve got red ears. He knew what Natasha wanted to talk to her about. He sighed and left the room through the other door to the kitchen.

 

 

“It's over,” Tony murmured for the umpteenth time and couldn't stop caressing Clint and Clint couldn't keep his hands to himself as well. They both were in Tony's penthouse, sitting on the couch, Clint straddling Tony's hips, and still trying to process that Clint was free now. Free to do whatever he wanted since he didn't have to do missions for SHIELD anymore. He was a full time Avenger now.

“Oh god, Tony. What am I going to do now? I mean... what...” Clint had his arm wrapped around Tony's middle and leaned his forehead against his shoulder.

“You do whatever you want. No one can force you to do something you don't want to do anymore.” 

“It's...” He stopped and then he looked up. “Uhm... Tony... do you think... is it possible that I can borrow... I mean... I don't have anything now. Everything was SHIELD's property, me included. I... I have nothing. No toothbrush, no underwear, no clothes... nothing. Do you think you can... can borrow me a few clothes?” 

“That's no problem. Tomorrow we're going to buy you whatever you need. I...”

“No. No, Tony. I don't want to.. to...” 

“Pay me back. If that's your problem, then pay me back as soon as you've gotten your first paycheck. And don't worry about a place to sleep. You know that all of the others are here and there's a whole floor waiting for you... well... if you want it. But you're also welcome to stay here, with me.” 

“Tony...” 

“You don't have to decide... I mean... the floor...” Clint placed a finger over Tony's mouth.

“Will you shut up already,” he smiled and kissed him to shush him. “I'd love to stay with you.” Clint murmured then and when Tony's face lit up he kissed him again. When they finally parted Clint sat back on Tony's knees, looked at him for a very long moment and then he slowly smiled, leaned forward and just before he kissed him one more time he murmured, “I love you, Tony Stark.”


	58. Chapter 58

“Daaad!” he heard and in the next moment Kate _tackled_ him in a hug. “Is it true? Can I stay?” she asked after a while just holding onto him.

“Yes, it's true, babe,” he murmured and kissed her forehead. When he looked up he saw Lauren together with Tony and Lenard and the glance she threw in his direction spoke louder than words.

“Lauren, can I talk to you? Alone?” he asked when he eventually could rise but Kate didn't leave his side. Lauren looked at him, then at Lenard, sighed and nodded. 

“Hey babe, can you stay with Tony for a few minutes? I want to talk to your mom.” Clint said as soft as possible but he still could see Kate's face crumble. “Don't worry, you'll stay here. I just need to talk to her. Tony'll be here with you.” 

Kate went over to Tony after scrutinizing her dad but when he assured her again that she could stay she went to Tony. But not before she had checked for agents waiting outside and only when she was convinced that there was no threat she nodded.

Clint led Lauren in one of the empty rooms – according to the many bookshelves one could call it a library – and sat down in one of the armchairs. He wore simple sweatpants and one of Tony's AC/DC shirts and he had seen Lauren's disapproving glance earlier.

“Sorry for my appearance. I have to wait for some clothes to arrive. I had to leave SHIELD's clothes behind.” He explained, not sure why he did it.

“I guess I have to congratulate you,” Lauren said and Clint smiled. She finally flopped down in an armchair herself.

“Thanks. It's nice to... you know... be free again...” he started but Lauren shook her head.

“No. Got yourself a billionaire now, huh?” She interrupted him mockingly.

“What's that supposed to mean? I'm not with Tony because of his money, I...” Clint furrowed his brows and Lauren's expression became tauntingly.

“Yeah, right.” 

“Listen, I don't have to explain myself but I'm not with Tony because of his money and whatever Erwin told you, I didn't take the money he offered me to disappear as well, okay?” 

“What?” She sat up straight and glared at him.

“I left because I've thought it was the best for you and Kate. I didn't take his money.” Clint placed his elbows on his thighs.

“My father had offered you money to disappear?” Lauren cocked her head. Apparently she didn't know about the money.

“Guess he never told you.” Clint snorted and shook his head, a bitter smile around his lips. “He said I'm not good enough for his precious daughter and it was worse enough that I knocked you up. And you know, he was right. I would've endangered you. But I've thought to stay away from you and Kate would... well... keep you safe.” 

“It didn't work.” She looked at her hands. “Sorry, Clint. I... he never told me. All the time I've thought...” 

“... that I've vanished and left you alone with a small child because I'm a selfish bastard?” She nodded and Clint shook his head. “Guess he never let you see the letter, right?” 

“No.” 

“I've never been with you because of your family's money and I'm not with Tony because of his money. I loved you, really. I knew the... the _job_... I knew it was dangerous but... I was an ex-carnie with no education. I wouldn't've gotten a regular job. And so I did what I could do, I've shot at _things_. Yes, I've killed people for a living but each and every one deserved it. They were killers themselves, drug dealers, weapons dealers, child molesters, rapists... lowlife. I've never killed anyone who didn't deserve it but I knew it would endanger you and _that's_ why I've left. But I've left a letter for you to explain why I had to go. Believe me, this was one of the most difficult decisions but... but I've thought it was for your best. I've never expected that... what Coulson did, Lauren, I'm so sorry. This guy was... he was a... a bastard, a monster.”

“Why did you sign the contract then, when he was such a bastard?” Lauren asked and Clint saw the curiosity in her eyes. There was so much she didn't know. 

“He had Kate. I know now that they had kidnapped her to force me to sign the contract but back then... he told me that you're dead and that your parents didn't want Kate and...”

“... and since Dad had offered you money to disappear you believed him.” She said and Clint nodded. 

“He said, Kate would have to go into the foster system and... and you know...”

“Yes, that would've meant indentured servitude for her as soon as she would be of age. Oh god, Clint.” 

“It was never my intention to hurt you, god, if I'd known...”

“What would you have done? You couldn't have done anything.” Clint lowered his head and wiped over his mouth.

“I've done what I could to keep her safe.” He looked up at her for a second. “He let me see her. At first every month, then every other month. I've been there for her as good as possible, Lauren.”

“What happened to you, Clint?” she finally asked and he swallowed. And then he shook his head. This was nothing he would tell her.

“Clint...” she started again.

“No.” He shook his head again. Lauren cast her eyes down and Clint knew that she assumed the worst but he still wouldn't tell her. No fucking way. 

“I've wanted to talk to you about Kate,” he finally said and leaned back in his armchair, tried to look as relaxed as possible... and knew that he failed miserably when he saw Lauren's expression. 

“She hates me and she's happy to be back with you and.... and Tony.” 

“She doesn't hate you, Lauren.” Clint's voice was soft now. “But she doesn't know you.” And when he saw her open her mouth he continued as fast as possible. “I know it wasn't your fault or your decision but fact is, Kate doesn't know you and... give her time.” 

“She was with us for weeks and all she did was hiding in her room and...” 

“How much time did you spend with her. Only with her? Without your husband or your other children?” Clint cocked his head.

“Not... not too much, I guess.” Lauren admitted. “I mean, Jenny and Martin are younger and they...”

“They have a father. They could've stayed with him for a few hours, Lauren. Kate... Kate is a wonderful girl but she needs time to build trust.” 

“Like you?” Lauren smiled.

“Yeah, I guess she's a little bit like me in this case.” Clint nodded. “Give her time... but give her time with _you_. Time she doesn't have to share with Jenny and Martin and Lenard, time she can use to get to know you.”

“You think that will work?” Lauren raised her brow disbelievingly and Clint shrugged.

“I don't know. I just... I know that Kate is a wonderful girl, despite everything she had to go through. And I'm pretty sure she craves to get to know you. When... when I could meet her she sometimes asked me about you, you know. She _wanted_ to know you and then... then there was always Lenard and your other children and...” 

“...but...” Lauren wanted to interrupt him but Clint raised his hand and shook his head.

“I know that Lauren. They are your family now. But Kate is, too. You can't expect her to be thrown into your family with siblings that throw Legos at her or are scared of her and be overly excited about it.”

“Jenny and Martin are my children, Clint. Kate always demanded to be brought back to you and she didn't even try to get acquainted to them or to Lenard and she screamed and slammed the doors. What...” He didn't like the expression she now had on her face and he wondered what went wrong. 

“Holy mother of god, Lauren! Kate is your child as well and she needed _you_ and not some siblings and a stepfather. I _know_ that they need you as well, but Kate was thrown into your family and she was alone with no one she knew. Can't you understand that she probably just was scared? She's older than Jenny and Martin but she's a child nevertheless. A child who's through a lot of shit I might add and you expect her to function properly?” Clint raised his voice and Lauren squinted her eyes.

“What do you know about parenting? I can't play favorites with my children. I have three of them and...” Lauren snorted and this time Clint could hear the derogatory tone in her voice.

“... and one of them is heavily traumatized and would've needed you. And you really wonder why Kate wanted to come back to me?” Clint hissed now.

“Because she knows that you spoil her and...” He definitely didn't like the direction this conversation went. 

“No, for fuck's sake, because I took the time to be with her! And I will continue to do so.” 

“Like I've said, you don't know anything about parenting. You can't just spoil...” 

“Yes! Yes, I can! When one of your children has the flu and needs nursing do you really tell them that the other child needs you as well and it has to... I don't know... to wait till you have time again? No. You will spend as much time with them as they need, right? And you wouldn't call it spoiling.”

“That's something different.” 

“Is it? Are you still so stubborn to admit that someone else could be right? Why is it different when I tell you that Kate needs you now, more than the other two children of yours. Is it because _I_ said it or is it because _Kate_ didn't want to stay with you?” 

“Maybe it's better...” Lauren started to rise but this time Clint interrupted her.

“Yeah, maybe it is better when Kate stays with us. I've wanted you to get to know her but you... you are bad for her. Your family is bad for her.” 

“And you really think _this_ ,” she gestured around her, “is better for her? To live with two...” 

“That's your problem? That I'm together with a man now? Seriously?” Clint rose as well and towered over her. “She likes Tony and Tony likes her. And Natasha and Steve and Bruce like her as well and she likes them.” 

“She needs a _real_ family and not...” 

“She _has_ a real family. One that loves her and not one that needs her to function. One that's there for her when she needed someone and not...” Clint closed his mouth when he saw that the door went open and Kate peeked in. 

“Are you okay?” She asked carefully and looked at her parents but it was Clint who turned away from Lauren and hunkered down. 

“Yeah, babe. Everything is all right.” Kate came over to them and looked at Lauren on her way but then she wrapped her arms around Clint. 

“I've heard you yell,” she said and looked up at him.

“I know. I'm sorry, babe. Won't happen again. Your mom will leave us now.” He didn't look up but he felt Kate turn her head to look at her. 

“Goodbye, Kate.” Was everything Lauren said and then she left he room.

“Dad? Is really everything okay?” Kate asked. 

“Yeah.” He nodded. Maybe he could talk to Lauren at another time. Maybe when she's not as upset anymore. Maybe... “And I really can stay here now?” 

“Sure. Well, if you want.” Kate looked horror-stricken at him.

“Of course I want to!” She stated and wrapped her arms around him again. The door went open again and Tony came in, looked at him puzzled and raised his brow.

“Didn't went too well,” Clint murmured and rose.  
“Yeah, that much I figured out myself. She came out, grabbed her hubby and left with some not really nice comments.” 

“I've thought... I don't know... that maybe she wants to get to know Kate. I mean, Sitwell said that she called the police in San Francisco on a regular basis. And now... she's so... I... I don't understand her.”

“Her loss,” Tony stated and leaned in to kiss Clint. Kate rolled her eyes, turned around and walked along the bookshelves to read the titles. 

“Don't you think it would be better for Kate to get to know her?” Clint asked quietly.

“Nope!” Kate threw in before Tony could answer. “Because Kate told her that she didn't like her. And her doofus husband and the annoying children as well.” 

“That you've said?” Clint turned to look at her now. 

“Yep. Because she also doesn't like me.” Kate stated now and flopped into one of the armchairs, put her head on one of the armrests and let her feet dangle over the other one and opened the book in her hands. 

“But...” Clint furrowed his brows but then Kate turned her head, placed the book on her chest and looked at them. 

“And I will only talk to her again when she has apologized to you, dad. She said nasty stuff. If I'd said something like that while being with Adriana I'd be grounded for the rest of my life.” 

“She's your mom.” Clint tried again and Kate raised a brow.

“And I don't care. I don't need her. I have you. And Tony. And Tasha.” She shrugged.

“Hey, why are you allowed to call her Tasha?” Tony squawked.

“Maybe because I'm cute?” Kate grinned and turned back to her book and definitely dismissed the two of them. Tony took Clint's hand and together they left the room, knowing that JARVIS would call them immediately if something should be wrong.

“Damn control freak,” Clint muttered as soon as they were out of earshot.

“Okay, Clint. Let her cool down. Ask her again in a few months and maybe she changed her mind till then.” 

“Yeah, maybe you're right.” Clint nodded before he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and kissed him. 

“Love you, babe.” the older man murmured and Clint couldn't repress the grin.

“Love you, too.”


	59. Chapter 59

“Those implants are crap,” Bruce muttered when he stared at the screen. Tony had dragged him down to the _infirmary_ he had built in to tend minor injuries themselves. There he and Tony had scanned Clint's hearing implants and studied them since Tony was worried about the whole cotton wool thing. “Okay, maybe crap is the wrong word. They are far better than cochlear implants, that's for sure. But these,” he pointed at the screen, “they are highly developed, no doubt, but they are not finished. They should tune down and that's... they're crap.” 

“And what can I do? Remove them and then what? Get back to the old hearing aids?” Clint asked and Bruce shook his head.

“No, that's not possible. They can't be removed without destroying the rest of your hearing ability.” 

“So... then cotton wool it is, right?” 

“No,” Tony threw in now. “We can swap part of them, the... the control unit so to speak. Bruce and me, we're going to work on a better version, one that can tune down and then we just have to change it.” 

“And that means surgery, right?” Clint cocked his head and Bruce looked at his hands.

“Yeah, but it's not as complicated as it sounds since we don't have to... how do I say this... the wiring is there, we just need to swap a small part, patch you up and that's that.” 

“But?” Clint's eyes went from one to the other and back.

“But it will take some time till we have a new control unit that does what we want.” 

Clint once again looked at both of them and then he nodded. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” Bruce asked baffled and Clint shrugged.

“Yeah, I'm okay. Let's do it.” 

“Just like that?” Bruce's eyes went wide and he sat down at the stool beside the examination couch. 

“Yeah. You know that I trust you, right? I mean, you wouldn't do...”

“No, god no! It's just...” Bruce smiled and then he patted his shoulder. “Okay. So... what about the tracking chip? Do you want a local anesthesia?” 

“Do I need one?” Clint looked at him warily. He was used to pain and he didn't like it when someone did something to him and he couldn't see or feel it.

“It will be a small cut and then I have to remove the tracker with a forceps, given that I find it on the first try. And then a stitch, two tops.” Bruce fiddled with his hands but then Clint nodded.

“I can take it. No anesthesia.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yep. Do it. I want to get rid of it as soon as possible.” Tony took his hand and Clint smiled thankfully. Bruce blushed, turned around and gathered together the things he needed to remove the tracker and Clint slipped out of his shirt. He stopped in his movements when he turned around and saw the scars. Bruce hadn't seen Clint without shirt before since he got treated by SHIELD personnel as long as he was theirs. 

“That's a... pretty ugly scar,” Bruce muttered and nodded with his head at the bullet scar from Budapest and Clint smiled again. 

“Oh, that one. You know, after all, it's this one that got me free.” 

“And I've thought it was because I've threatened and blackmailed Fury,” Tony grinned, placed his hand behind Clint's neck and kissed him.

“Yeah, that was helpful, too.” 

“Okay, now get onto that table and lie down.” 

“When you're a good boy we're going to celebrate this afternoon.” Tony still stood very close and watched each of Bruce's movements like a hawk. 

“Yeah, I'd like that.” 

“And Bruce can babysit,” Tony suggested. Bruce looked at him, raised one brow but when Clint turned his head as well the older man smiled and nodded. 

“Yes, I can do that. And now, lie still. I'm going to remove the tracker now.” 

 

 

As it turned out, Tony had invited Natasha and Pepper as well. Clint didn't object, he liked both of them and Natasha was his best friend since the first time they met while Pepper was Tony's best friend. So, no objections at all. 

Tony let Pepper choose and it was a nice, not too fancy Spanish restaurant where they could sit together in peace. The waiters knew Tony and Pepper and they shooed away too curious people who recognized them as Avengers. They had a nice evening, excellent food and wine and the dessert – Crema Catalana with fig-sherry ragout – was sensational. Clint had called the tower twice but the second time Kate had taken the phone and said, that she was perfectly fine and he should finally start to enjoy his evening because she and Bruce want to watch 'Tangled' and not get interrupted all the time. When Clint told them, Tony couldn't repress a grin and even Natasha was proud of her. 

But when they left the restaurant a bunch of reporters waited outside for them. Apparently one of the other customers had leaked that they were here. At first Tony was tempted to take Pepper's arm to keep up their masquerade but then she looked at him, smiled, looked at Natasha and when she nodded she took her hand. And when they were in front of the limousine – Happy just wanted to scare the reporters away – Pepper winked at them and kissed Natasha. 

Tony looked at Clint and when he shrugged, they both kissed as well and then they left the reporters behind. 

“What was that? I've thought you wanted to keep it under wraps?” Natasha asked, curious. 

“I don't know. I guess it's about time. I don't want to hide anymore and I want to go out with you and all the world can see that I'm dating the most sexy woman in the world,” Pepper said and Natasha's smile broadened. 

The next day each and every paper in the city, the internet, the TV-stations and all the social media platforms knew, that Pepper Potts kissed the Black Widow and Tony Stark kissed Hawkeye. It was time for another press conference and this time it was Pepper who stepped up to the microphones and told them that, yes, she is in a relationship with Black Widow and no, she wasn't Tony's beard, he was hers and yes, it is true that Tony is together with Hawkeye and no, the two of them don't want to give a statement, thank you very much.

Kate waited behind the scenes for them and together they went to the next Burger King with her and the rest of the Avengers. A lot of reporters followed them but this time, when they made pictures of Kate, Clint went up and talked to them. They left and Clint came back.

“What did you say?” Steve said and was slightly impressed. He had tried to get rid of them since the battle of New York and Clint just said a few words and they left. Clint just smirked and took another bite of his burger. “No, really. What did you say?” Steve asked again. 

“I've told them that I have a bow and I never miss my target. When one of the pictures of Kate appears in a magazine or a paper or the internet they will get an arrow into a part of their anatomy where it really hurts.” He shrugged and shoved some fries into his mouth. Tony looked at him for a long moment, his mouth slightly open and then he shook his head.

“Marry me!” He blurted out.

“What?” Clint said and the others looked at Tony and Clint and even Kate stared at them open-mouthed, her burger forgotten.

“I mean it. Marry me.” Tony repeated after realizing what he had said.

“That's the most unromantic proposal I've ever heard.” Pepper shook her head but with a smile on her lips. 

“Clint seriously, marry me.” Tony took the other man's hand and then Clint finally nodded slowly. 

“Yeah, I... I'd like that.” 

“Really?” Now it was Tony who stared disbelievingly at Clint.

“Yes, really. I... I want to marry you.” Clint nodded again and then he only realized that Tony nearly tackled him in the fiercest kiss ever. They almost fell from their chairs and Kate looked at Natasha and cocked her head. 

“Does that mean that I get another dad?” She asked and Natasha shrugged. 

“Well, so it would seem.” 

“Cool.” She nodded satisfied and took another bite from her burger. 

 

 

Later that evening Clint was at the range and Kate was with him. She sat at the wall behind him on the floor and watched him.

“Dad?” She started and fiddled with one of the arrows.

“Yeah, babe.” Clint put the bow away and sat down beside her.

“Are you happy?” He was baffled at the earnestness in her voice and she bit her lip while she looked at him. He considered the question for a few seconds but then he nodded. 

“Yes,” he turned to look at her properly. “Yeah, I am.” 

“How... how does it feel?” she asked and fiddled even more with the arrow in her hand.

“What do you mean?” 

“To be indentured. I've thought about it a lot. Since we've talked about in school actually and... and I've wondered...” Clint cast his eyes down and pursed his lips. 

“It's... it's mostly the small things that really suck. It's... you have to ask for everything. I mean, really for everything. You want to keep a picture of your daughter, you have to ask. You need a new toothbrush, you have to ask. The people with your contract decide everything. What you wear, where you sleep, what you eat... do you understand that?” 

“Yes.” She nodded. “Dad?”

“Yes, babe,” he smiled. 

“And now?”

“Now... now I can do what I want, I have you, I have Tony, I have the team. Yes, I am happy now.” 

“Then I'm happy, too.” She sighed, licked her lips and then looked at him again. “Dad?” 

“Yes, babe.” 

“Do you think Lauren hates me?” 

“No. It's... difficult, I guess. But she doesn't hate you.” 

“Do you think she wants to meet me again?” She looked incredibly young and old at the same moment and Clint felt so sorry for her. 

“Yes, babe. You know what, I'm going to call her in a few weeks. Let her cool down and then we're calling her, okay?” 

“Okay.” She nodded, climbed onto his lap and hugged him. “Dad?” 

“Yes, babe,” he chuckled good-natured and stroked her head. 

“I love you.” She kissed his cheek and Clint felt a tear in his right eye. 

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it's time to deal with Coulson... hehehe :D


	60. Epilogue

Fury walked along the corridor, Agent 13 and Agent May behind him. When they opened the door they got greeted by the sight of _Agent_ Coulson, sitting in a hospital bed and waiting for them. His right hand was cuffed to the bed frame and he didn't seem overly excited. 

“Director Fury,” he pressed through his teeth. So he remembered them. Fury took one of the chairs, pulled it over to the bed and sat down. 

“I guess you know what happened, right?” 

“Yes, it's all over the media.” 

“No, Coulson. Not that. What happened within SHIELD.” Fury crossed his legs and Coulson looked at the two women accompanying him.

“Not really, no.” He shook his head.

“We've lost our best sniper, Coulson. We've lost another two of the lifetime indentured. We had to terminate seventeen contracts ahead of time. And all this just because you couldn't keep it in your pants. Agent Hill is in jail and since we've revealed your... _complot_ ,” he spat the word, “we had to arrest many good agents as well. SHIELD is vulnerable now and that's your and Hill's fault.” Fury glared at the man and he at least had the decency to blush. 

“I had to do it,” he said and shrugged and Fury took a deep breath to not strangle him right now.

“Why?” 

“Superheroes? Seriously?” Coulson said and tilted his head slightly.

“Those superheroes, Coulson, saved the world. They defeated the Chitauri. Without them we'd be dead. And I mean that. The WSC, those bastards, sent a nuke to blow up Manhattan. Do you have any idea how many lives those _superheroes_ have saved that day? Millions, Coulson.” 

“That was a fluke. They...”

“... did it again. Since they are together they saved us more than once now. I was right from the beginning.” 

“It could've gone awry as well, sir.” Coulson pointed out and Fury nodded. 

“I'm aware. That's why I've chosen them very carefully.” 

“Stark... sir?” 

“Yes, Stark. He was the one who flew the nuke through the portal and saved all of our sorry asses.” Coulson shut his mouth and leaned back. That was, when Agent 13 went over to them, took a few sheets out of a folder and handed them to Coulson. He looked at them and then he raised his brow. 

“Seriously?” He shoved the papers away but Fury took them and gave them back.

“Yes, seriously.” 

“You want me to sign a contract?” He raised his brow and this time Fury smiled. 

“Oh, I know that you're going to do it. I know, that you did what you've done because of some strange sense of loyalty to SHIELD and since you've been the one who helped to nearly destroy it, to weaken it, now you're going to help to rebuild it.” 

“That's a lifetime contract.” He glared at the sheets in his hand.

“Yes, I know. You know, you're too valuable to rot in a jail – like Hill, who unfortunately denied to sign a contract – but you're also too dangerous to move about freely. You know that.”

Coulson stared at the contract for a very long time, read it, reread it and then he wiped over his face with his uncuffed hand. Fury saw him swallow. 

“It's the raft, Coulson,” Fury leaned forward and placed his hands on his leg. Coulson swallowed again and then he licked his lips but took the pen Agent 13 held in her hand. His hand shook and he looked up at Fury.

“It's not as easy as I've thought it is.” Coulson muttered and Fury nodded. He could imagine that it wasn't easy. With this signature one gave up everything. It's not like a _regular_ contract, one where you get free after a few years, seven tops. 

“That's what you've done all the years.” 

“I know, I know,” he read the paper once more and then he looked up. 

“Whom will I be assigned to?” he asked and Fury pointed with his head at May. 

“Agent May will get a new strike team, one that will operate independent most of the time. You will be part of this team.” He explained and Coulson scrutinized May but her poker face was as unreadable as Coulson's. 

“I'm not cleared for regular duty, sir.” Coulson pointed at his chest where Loki had stabbed him and Fury nodded again.

“Yes, I've talked to your doctor about it. You're on desk duty till you're fit enough. Unless you decide you want to go to the raft. Then you'll be relocated next week.” 

Coulson closed his eyes, took another deep breath and then he took the pen Fury held in his hand and wrote his name onto the paper. He looked at it once again and then he gave both, the contract and the pen, to Fury.

“Welcome back to SHIELD, Agent,” Fury said. He rose, gave the contract to Agent Carter. 

“I'll expect you in Washington next week, Carter. Agent May will explain your new duties, Coulson.” 

“Okay,” he said and then he added, “...sir.” 

 

 

Angelina Peyton sat in her office when she heard a knock. 

“Enter,” she called and Agent Taylor opened the door. But he wasn't alone. Behind him was Agent Philip J. Coulson, former third in command of SHIELD and now... now he was an ordinary indentured agent, assigned to her till he was fit enough to join a new special team. 

“Thank you, Agent Taylor. Please wait outside,” she nodded at the young man and he smiled and left the two alone. Coulson stood in her office and didn't show the slightest inclination to get down to his knees. Probably because he had a huge hole in his chest that still wasn't perfectly healed. 

“Agent Coulson,” she raised her brow. But when he still didn't move she pointed at the ground in front of her desk. 

“Angelina, you...” he started but she shook her head. 

“Stop. That's Agent Peyton or ma'am to you, Coulson. Don't forget about your status and how to behave in the presence of your superior.” She rose and went around her desk, her expression hard as steel. “Knees, Coulson.” 

He glared at her but after a few seconds he struggled to get down to his knees and Angeline could see that it was painful. But she wouldn't start to make excuses and definitely not for Coulson. 

“I see you don't wear a collar,” she stated and the older man paled. 

“I'm not a trainee, I'm a full agent and...” 

“My house, my rules. Remember? In my base all the indentured wear a collar and it only will be removed if necessary for an assignment. But since you're only cleared for desk duty this won't be necessary.” She went back to her desk and grabbed the collar she had there since Fury had called her and told her that he would send Coulson to her till he was fit for duty. She saw him swallow and with an evil smirk around her lips she stepped behind him, wrapped the leather strap around his neck and locked it. 

“This will be everything for now. Agent Taylor will show you your bunk and your cubicle. Agent Meyers is your superior and if there are problems you can talk to him. Questions?” 

“No... ma'am.” Coulson pressed through his teeth.

“Dismissed,” she said and watched him leave her office. And when he had closed the door behind himself she allowed herself a grin. Sometimes she loved her job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! It's finished! ;)  
> Well, it's _a tiny bit_ longer than I'd expected when I started it. I've thought about five to ten chapters... :D   
>  Thank you, all of you, for reading, for the kudos and comments and some good ideas I've borrowed shamelessly!! I hope you've enjoyed it!! (and you're not too disappointed with Coulson's end ;) )

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
